Digest of Glorfindel's diary
by affan
Summary: the twins' interesting growing snippets
1. 1

ÉùÃ÷£º  
  
£¨btw£ºÓÐË­ÖªµÀÁ½Ð¡°£µÄÉúÈÕÃ´£¿£¿àÅàÅ¶¼²»ÖªµÀ°¡~~~~~affanÖ»ºÃÓÖºú±àÒ»¸öÁË¡­¡­¡­¡­£©   
  
130Äê5ÔÂ21ÈÕ   
  
  
Á½µÀ¼âÀû¶øÓÐÁ¦µÄ¿ÞÉù»®ÆÆÁËÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÒ¹¿Õ¡£ÔÚëüëÊµÄÔÂ¹âÏÂ£¬Õâ¸öÖÐÖÞµÄ±Ó»¤ËùÏÔµÃÄÇÃ´µÄÏ²ÆøÑóÑó¡£ÎÒÓÐÐÒ£¬³ÉÎª·ÖÏíÕâ¿ìÀÖµÄÖÚÈËÖ®Ò»¡£   
  
´ó¼Ò¶¼ÔÚÎÝÍâÐË¸ß²ÉÁÒµØÒéÂÛ·×·×¡£ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÃµ½µÄ½«ÊÇÁ½Î»Íõ×Ó£¬»¹ÊÇ¹«Ö÷£¬»òÕßÊÇÒ»Î»Íõ×ÓºÍÒ»Î»¹«Ö÷£¿   
  
ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷µÄÌùÉíÊÌÅ®°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇÍÆ¿ªÃÅ¡¢¶Ë×ÅÈÈË®´ÓÎÝÀï×ß³öÀ´£¬ËýµÄæ¢æ¢°²À­µÏÑÇ»¹ÓÐÆäËûµÄÍ¬°éÃÇ¾ÍÁ¢¿Ìß´ß´ÔûÔûµØÎ§ÉÏÈ¥Ñ°Çó¸Õ²ÅÄÇÐ©²Â²âµÄ´ð°¸¡£   
  
°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇÐ¦Ð¦£¬"±ð¼±£¬±ð¼±£¡µÈ»á¶ùÄãÃÇ¾ÍÖªµÀÁË¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÍõÒªÇ××ÔÐû²¼Õâ¼þÊÂÄØ£¡£¡"   
  
ÒÅº¶ÉùÁ¢¿ÌËÄÏÂ¶øÆð£¬µ«²»Ò»»á¶ù£¬¿ÞÉùÍ£Ö¹ÁË£¬¶øÎÝÄÚµÄÁ½ÃûÊÌÅ®»º»ºµØÍÆ¿ªÁË·¿ÃÅ£¬Ò»ÏÂ×Ó£¬ÕâÀïÓÖ¼Å¾²ÁËÆðÀ´¡£   
  
Ö»¼û°£¶ûÂ¡Ë«ÊÖ·Ö±ð±§×ÅÒ»¸öÒòÎª¸Õ²ÅµÄÌä¿ÞÏÖÔÚÔÚñßñÙÖÐ»¹ÏÔµÃÁ³ÕÇºìÕÇºìµÄÓ¤¶ù£¬¾²¾²µØ¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ´ó¼Ò£¬È»ºóÖÕÓÚÑÚ¸Ç²»×¡ÄÚÐÄµÄÏ²ÔÃ£¬Ð¦×Å´óÉùËµµÀ£º"ÎÒ±»´ÍÓèÁËÁ½¸ö¶ù×Ó£¡£¡"   
  
ÎÒºÍ´ó¼ÒÒ»Ñù£¬ÓÃ¹ÄÕÆºÍ»¶ºôÏòÕâÎ»¸¸Ç×±íÊ¾ÖÔÐÄµÄ×£ºØ¡£¶ø°£¶ûÂ¡ÔòÊÇÓÃÎ¢Ð¦±í´ïËûµÄÐ»Òâ¡£   
  
Ò»»á¶ù£¬ÕÆÉùºÍ»¶ºôÉù½¥½¥µØÆ½Ï¢ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£Ëû¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬Ê¾ÒâµÀ£º"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¿"   
  
ÎÒÏòÇ°Ò»²½×ß½üËû¡£   
  
"ÕâÊÇ³¤×Ó£¬°£À­µ¤--Å¬ÃÀÅµ¶ûµÄÓÂÊ¿"£¬Í¬Ê±ÉÔÉÔ×ªÉí½«×óÊÖ±§×ÅµÄÓ¤¶ù¿¿ÏòÁËÎÒ£¬ÎÒ¸Ï½ôÉìÊÖÐ¡ÐÄ½Ó¹ý£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï¾ÓÈ»Ë¯×ÅÁËÄØ£¬±Ç×Ó»¹Ò»³éÒ»³éµÄ¡£½Ó×ÅËûÁ½ÊÖ±§×ÅÁíÒ»¸öÓ¤¶ù£¬"ÕâÊÇ´Î×Ó£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ--¾«ÁéÆïÊ¿¡£"È»ºóÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ°ÑÒ»¸öÄ£Ò»ÑùµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ïÒ²·Åµ½ÁËÎÒµÄ»³Àï¡£   
  
ÎÒÓÚÊÇ³ÉÁËÕâÁ½¸öº¢×Ó³öÉúºó½ö¸úÔÚËûÃÇµÄ¸¸Ç×Ö®ºó±§ËûÁ©µÄÈË¡£   
  
"ÎÒÏÈÎªÄã½ñºó¶ÔËûÃÇµÄ¹Ø»³ºÍÇã×¢±íÊ¾¸ÐÐ»£¬ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÅóÓÑ¡¢ÐÖµÜ£¡"   
  
"ÎÒ£¬"ÎÒ»³¹ËÁËÒ»ÏÂËÄÖÜ£¬È»ºóÖ£ÖØµØ¶ÔËûËµ£º"»¹ÓÐÕâÀïËùÓÐµÄÈË£¬¶¼Ô¸ÒâÎªËûÁ©¸¶³öÒ»ÇÐ£¡ÎÒ×ð¾´µÄÁìÖ÷£¬ÎÒµÄÍõ£¡"¶ø°£¶ûÂ¡Ãò×Å×ìÐ¦×ÅÊ¹¾¢µØÎÕÁËÎÕÎÒµÄ¼ç°ò¡£   
  
--´ÓÕâÒ»¿Ì¿ªÊ¼£¬ÎÒ¾Í³ÉÁËÎÒ»³ÀïµÄÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡ÉúÁéµÄ½ö´ÎÓÚËûÃÇµÄË«Ç×µÄ¼æ»¤ÈË£¬¶øÎÒ´ËºóµÄÃüÔË£¬Ò²¾Í²»¿É±ÜÃâµØºÍËûÃÇ½ôÃÜµØÁªÏµÔÚÒ»Æð¡£   
  
  
  
  
130Äê5ÔÂ25ÈÕ   
  
ËäÈ»º¢×Ó¸Õ¸Õ³öÊÀ²»¾Ã£¬µ«×î½üÀûÎÄµÂ¶û±ß½ç±»°Â¿ËË¹É§ÈÅ²»¶Ï¡£ÎÒÓÚÊÇ¼¸ºõÍêÈ«´úÀíÁË°£¶ûÂ¡´¦ÀíÒ»ÇÐÊÂÎñ£¬ºÃÈÃËûÄÜÌÚ³öÊ±¼äÀ´Åã°éÔÚÆÞ×ÓºÍº¢×ÓÉíÅÔ¡£¶øÎÒ²»ÊÇÃ¦ÀïÃ¦Íâ£¬¾ÍÊÇÔç³öÍí¹é£¬Õâ¼¸Ìì¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÊ±¼ä¿´ÉÏËûÁ©Ò»ÑÛ¡£   
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¾¿¾¹ÔõÑùÁË£¿£¿Ò¹°ëÀïËûÁ©ÓÃ¸ß¿ºµÄ¿ÞÉùÀ´»Ø´ðÎÒ¡£   
  
  
130Äê5ÔÂ27ÈÕ   
  
×îÃ¦µÄÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼äÖÕÓÚ¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬ÎÒÓÖ»Ö¸´ÁË°´²½¾Í°àµÄ½Ú×à¡£ÕâÌì³Ô¹ýÍí·¹£¬ÎÒÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔ³é¿ÕÈ¥¿´¿´ÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÁË¡£   
  
--ÎÒÔ¶Ô¶¾ÍÌý¼ûËûÁ©µÄ¿ÞÉùÁË£¬Ô½×ß½üËûÃÇµÄÎÝ×Ó£¬ÄÇ¿ÞÉù¾ÍÔ½´ó¡¢Ç¿ÓÐÁ¦£¬¼áÈÌ²»°Î¡£ºóÀ´¾ÓÈ»»¹Ìýµ½ÁËËûÃÇµÄ¸¸Ç×µÄºðÉù£º"ÔÙ¿Þ£¡£¡ÔÙ¿Þ¾Í°ÑÄãÃÇÁ©¶ª³öÈ¥£¡£¡¡­¡­"µ±ÎÒÀ´µ½ÃÅÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬¸ÕºÃÅöÉÏ°£¶ûÂ¡´ÓÀïÃæ³öÀ´£¬²»¹ý£¬ËûÌúÇà×ÅÁ³¡£   
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¿´ÁËÎÒÒ»ÑÛ£¬Ò»ÑÔ²»·¢£¬Æø¹Ä¹ÄµØ×Ô¼º×ßÁË¡£¿´À´¸¸×ÓØíµÄ³õ´Î½ÏÁ¿ÊÇÀÏ×Ó°ÜÁËÏÂ·ç°¡¡£   
  
ÎÒ¿´×ÅÄÇ¸ö¸¸Ç×Å­Æø³å³åµÄ±³Ó°£¬ÒÉ»óµØÇÃÁËÇÃÃÅ¡£   
  
"½øÀ´¡£"   
  
°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇ»Ø´ðËµ¡£   
  
"º¢×ÓÃÇºÃÂð£¿»¹Ã»ÓÐË¯Âð£¿Õâ¼¸ÌìÎÒ¶¼Ã»Ê±¼ä¿´¿´ËûÃÇ£¡"ÎÒÒ»±ß½øÎÝ£¬Ò»±ßÎÊ¡£   
  
°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇæ¢ÃÃÁ©ÕýÒ»ÈË±§ÁËÒ»¸ö¿ÞÍÛÍÛµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¬ÔÚ·¿×ÓÀïõâÀ´õâÈ¥µØÀ´»Øºå×Å¡£¶øÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÕýÌÉÔÚ´²ÉÏ£¬ËýÐéÈõµØÖåÖåÃ¼Í·£¬"¿É²»ÊÇÂï£¬²»ÖªÎªÊ²Ã´¿Þ¸ö²»Í££¬Á¬°£¶ûÂ¡¶¼±»ËûÁ©Æø×ßÁË¡£"--²»¹ýÎÒ²ÂÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÔÚËûËµÁËÄÇ¾äÍþÐ²»°Ö®ºó£¬±»ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷ºä×ßµÄ¡£   
  
"Å¶£¬ÓÐÄÇÃ´Òª½ôÂð£¿ÈÃÎÒÀ´¿´¿´"   
  
ÎÒÀ´µ½°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇÉíÅÔ£¬¿´×ÅÄÇ¸öÕý¿ÞµÃÆð¾¢µØÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£Ñ§×Å°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇµÄÑù×Ó"Å¶¡¢Å¶"µØºåÁËËûÒ»»á£¬È»ºóÎÊ°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇ£º"ÕâÊÇ¸ç¸ç£¿"   
  
"¶Ô£¬ÎÒ×¨ÃÅ¸ºÔðËû£¬ÎÒÃÃÃÃÔò¸ºÔðÄÇ¸öÐ¡µÄ¡£"   
  
¼¸Ìì²»¼û£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÕæµÄºÃÏó³¤´óÁËÒ»µãµã¡£ÎÒÇáÇáµØÄóÁËÄóËûµÄÅÖºõºõ¡¢Í¨ºìÍ¨ºìµÄÐ¡Á³µ°£¬"ºÜÀ÷º¦µÄÓÂÊ¿Âï£¬°Ñ°Ö°Ö¶¼Æø×ßà¶£¡£¡²»¹ýÄÇÑù²»¹ÔÅ¶£¡£¡"   
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïºÃÏóÖªµÀÎÒÊÇÔÚÖ¸ÔðËûËÆµÄ£¬Í»È»¼ä±¬·¢µØ£¬¿ÞµÃ¸üÏìÁË£¡ÏÅµÃÎÒºôµÃÖ±ÆðÁËÉí×Ó£¬Í¬Ê±¸Ðµ½²»°²¡£   
  
°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇ¿àÐ¦×Å¿´¿´ÎÒ£¬°²Î¿ÎÒµÀ£º"Ã»ÊÂ£¬Ëû¾ÍÊÇÄÇ¸öÑù×ÓµÄ¡£"È»ºóÓÖ×ªÉíµ½Ò»±ßÂýÂýµØ×ß£¬ÂýÂýµØºå×Å¡£   
  
ÎÒÀ´µ½Ð¡µÄÄÇÒ»¸öµÄÉí±ß¡£Ï¸Ï¸µØ´òÁ¿×ÅËû¡£²»¹ýÕâÒ»´Î¸ü²»¸ÒËæ±ã³öÉùÁË¡£   
  
ÎÒÃ»¸Ò¶¯ÊÖ£¬Á½Ö»ÊÖ·ÅÔÚ±³ºó£¬µÍÏÂÍ·È¥¿´ÄÇ¸öÒÀ¾ÉºÜÐË·ÜµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£   
  
"Äã²»»áÏóÄã¸ç¸çÄÇÑù°É£¿"   
  
"ÍÛ"µØÒ»Éù--Ë­ËµËûÃÇÁ½¸ö²»Ïó£¿£¿ÎÒ»°Òô¸ÕÂä£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÄÉùÒôÂíÉÏ±ÈËû¸ç¸ç»¹ÒªÏìÁÁ¡£   
  
ËãÁËËãÁË£¬ÎÒÒ²ÅÂÁËÄãÃÇÁË¡­¡­ÔÚ±»ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÑµ×ßÖ®Ç°£¬ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÊ¶È¤µã×Ô¼º×ßµô¡£   
  
ÕÒÁË¸ö½è¿Ú£¬ÎÒÀë¿ªÁË·¿¼ä¡£ÔÚ»ØÎÒ×Ô¼ºÎÝ×ÓµÄÂ·ÉÏ£¬¶ÔÓÚÎÒÕâ¸öÌØ±ð¼æ»¤ÈËµÄÌÓÍÑÐÐÎª£¬ÎÒÐÄÀï°²Î¿×Ô¼º£º"Õ½ÕùÈÃÅ®ÈË×ß¿ª£¬±£Óý¹¤×÷ÔòÈÃÄÐÈË×ß¿ª£¬²»ÊÇÃ´£¿"£¨affan²åËµ£ºÐ¡¸ñÐ¡¸ñ£¬ÄãÕâÃ´ËµµÄ»°»áÈÃMMÃÇõßËÀµÄ£¡£©   
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïºóÀ´´ó¸ÅÊÇÀÛÁË£¬µÈÎÒ»Øµ½×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼äÒÔºó£¬ËûÃÇµÄ¿ÞÉù¾ÍÂýÂýµØÍ£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£   
  
²»¹ý¡­¡­   
  
°ëÒ¹ÎÒÓÖ±»ËûÃÇµÄÀýÐÐ¿ÞÉù³³ÐÑÁË--Ã»°ì·¨£¬Ë­½Ð¾«ÁéµÄÌýÁ¦¶¼ÄÇÃ´ÁéÃô£¿   
  
±ð¹ÖÎÒºÝÐÄ°¡£¬ÎÒÒ²°ï²»ÉÏÊ²Ã´Ã¦¡£   
  
ÎÒ·­ÏÂ´²£¬ÕÒÁËÁ½ÍÅÃÞ»¨ºúÂÒÈû×¡ÎÒµÄ¶ú¶ä£¬ÖØÐÂ·­»Ø´²ÉÏ£¬È»ºóÓÃ±»×Ó°ÑÍ·Îæ×¡¡£   
  
ÕâÏÂ¹ûÈ»ºÃÁË£¬Ìý²»¼ûÁË¡£ÓÖ¿ÉÒÔ¼ÌÐøË¯¾õ¡£×öÄÐÈËÕæºÃ¡£   
  
°²Î÷ÄÎÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇ¡¢»¹ÓÐÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈË£¬ÄãÃÇ¾ÍÐÁ¿àµã°É¡£   
  
  
130Äê8ÔÂ30ÈÕ   
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï³¤µ½¿ìÒ»°ÙÌìÁË£¬±È¸ÕÉúÏÂÀ´ÄÇ»á´óÁË²»ÉÙ£¬Ò²³¤ÁË²»ÉÙ¡£¹ÇÍ·Ò²Ó²ÁË²»ÉÙ£¬²±×Ó¿ÉÒÔ×Ô¼ºÁ¢ÆðÀ´ÁË¡£×îÈÃÈËÐË·ÜµÄÊÇ£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¿ÉÒÔ×Ô¼º·­ÉíÁË¡£   
  
ÆäÊµÕâ¼¸ÌìËûÃÇÒ»Ö±ÔÚÅ¬Á¦×Å£¬µ«°£À­µ¤Ê×ÏÈ»ñµÃ³É¹¦¡£   
  
ËûÑ½Ñ½ÍÛÍÛµØºúÂÒ½ÐÁË¼¸ÉùÖ®ºó£¬Ð¡Æ¨¹ÉÒ»Å¤¾Í·­ÁË¹ýÀ´£¬Ð¡ÄÔ´üÖ±Ö±µØ¡¢Å¬Á¦µØÏòÉÏÍ¦×Å£¬²»¹ýÒ»±ß¸ì²²»¹ÊÇ±»×Ô¼ºÑ¹ÔÚÉíÏÂ¡£   
  
´ó¼Ò¶¼Ð¦ºÇºÇµØ¿´×ÅËû£¬»¹ÓÐËûÅÔ±ßÕýÔÚÅ¬Á¦ÖÐµÄµÜµÜ¡£   
  
Ð¡ÓÂÊ¿ºÜÓÐÁ¦µØ¼á³ÖÁËÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼ä£¬²»Ê±×ª×ªÄÔ´ü£¬ÑÛ¾¦µÎÁïÁïµØÓÃÕâÒ»¸öÐÂÊÓ½ÇÖØÐÂÉóÊÓËûµÄÊÆÁ¦·¶Î§¡£   
  
²»¹ýÒ»»á¶ùËû¾Í½¹¼±µØÑ½Ñ½ÍÛÍÛµØ½ÐÆðÀ´£¬ÈÃ´ó¼Ò¶¼¸Ðµ½²»½â¡£Ð¡¼Ò»ïÏë±í´ïÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿ÕýÔÚ´ó¼Ò¶¼ÔÚ²Â²âµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ð¡ÓÂÊ¿ÄÇ¿Å¸ß°ÁµÄÄÔ´üÍ»È»¾Í´¹ÏÂÀ´ÔÒµ½ÁËµØ°åÉÏ£¬Í¬Ê±ÍÛµØ´ó¿ÞÆðÀ´--ÎÒÃÇ²Å»ÐÈ»´óÎò£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÊÇ²»ÖªµÀ¿ØÖÆÁ¦Á¿°¡£¬²»¶®µÃ×Ô¼ºÂýÂýµÍÍ·¡£µÈµ½ËýÄ¸Ç×°ÑËû·öÆðÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬¿ÉÁ¯µÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï±Ç×ÓÒÑ¾­ÓÐÒ»µãËúÁË¡£   
  
ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÐÄÍ´µÃµ±³¡±§×Åº¢×Ó¾Í¿Þ¡£   
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¸ø°£À­µ¤¼ì²éÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬È·ÈÏ²¢ÎÞ´ó°­£¨²»¹ýÎÒ²ÂËû»á²»»á½»´ý°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇÒÔºóÃ¿Ìì¶¼Ê±²»Ê±ÄóÄó°£À­µ¤µÄ±Ç¼â£¬°ÑÔ­À´ÄÇ¸öÐÎ×´Äó»ØÀ´£©¡£ËûÓÚÊÇ°²Î¿ÆÞ×Ó£º"ºÃÁË£¬Ã»ÊÂµÄ£¬²»ÓÃ¿ÞÁË¡£"   
  
¿ÉÊÇ¿ÞÉùÒ»°ã¶¼²»ÊÇÄÜËµÍ£¾ÍÍ£µÄ¡£   
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÓÖÖå×ÅÃ¼²¹³äµ½£º"ÕâÑùÒ²²»´íÂï£¬ÖÁÉÙÄã²»ÓÃ·¢³îËûÃÇÁ©¹â×ÅÉí×Ó¾Í·Ö²»³öË­ÊÇË­ÁË¡£"   
  
·òÈË±§×Åº¢×ÓÃÍµØ×ªµ½Ò»±ß£¬²»È¥ÀíËýµÄÕÉ·ò£¬¿ÞµÃ¸üÀ÷º¦ÁË¡£   
  
ÓÐÁËÀÏ´óµÄ¾­Ñé½ÌÑµ£¬µÈµ½ÄÇ¸öÀÏ¶þ×Ô¼º·­¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬´ó¼ÒÃ¦ÔÚËûÃæÇ°µÄµØ°åÉÏ·ÅÉÏÒ»Ö»Ð¡ÕíÍ·¡£   
  
µ«ÓÐÒâË¼µÄÊÇ£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄ×ö·¨ºÃÏóÃ»ÓÐ±ØÒª£¬ÒòÎªÐ¡ÆïÊ¿ÔÚÀÛÁËµÄÊ±ºòÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÂýÂýµØ°ÑÍ··ÅÏÂÀ´¡£   
  
  
130Äê9ÔÂ12ÈÕ   
  
ÎÒ½ñÌìÕæÊÇÃ»ÊÂÕÒÊÂ¡£   
  
È¥ÂåÁÖ¾ÍÈ¥ÂåÁÖßÂ£¬Æ«Æ«ÎÒÔÚ³ö·¢Ö®Ç°»¹Òª¹Õµ½ËûÃÇµÄ·¿¼äÈ¥¿´¿´ËûÁ©¡£   
  
½ñÌìËûÃÇÁ½¸öºÃÏóÌØ±ð¹ÔµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÈÃÎÒ¿´×ÅÈÌ²»×¡¾ÍÏë±§±§¡£   
  
"Å¶£¡ÊåÊåÒª×ßÂÞ£¬À´£¬±§±§ÎÒÃÇµÄÐ¡ÆïÊ¿ºÍÐ¡ÓÂÊ¿£¡"   
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï²»ËãÅÂÉú£¬ÎÒºÍËûÃÇÏà´¦µÄÊ±¼ä²»¶à£¬²»¹ý±§×ÅËûÃÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃÇ¼È²»¿Þ£¬Ò²²»ÄÖ¡£Ö»ÊÇÕö×ÅÎÚÁïÁïµÄÑÛ¾¦¶«¿´Î÷¿´¡£   
  
ÎÒ·Ö±ðÇ×ÁËËûÁ©µÄÐ¡Á³µ°£¬ºÃÁË£¬±§±§¾ÍÐÐÁË£¬ÎÒ¸Ã×ßÁË¡£   
  
¾ÍÔÚÎÒÒª°ÑËûÃÇ½»»¹¸ø°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇæ¢ÃÃÁ©µÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ÎÒ¸Ð¾õµ½×óÊÖ±ÛÉÏÒ»ÈÈ¡£ºÃ¼Ò»ï£¬°£À­µ¤¾ÓÈ»×¥×¡Õâ¸ö»ú»áÔÚÎÒÉíÉÏ×ö¼ÇºÅ£¬Ò»µãÔ¤Õ×¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£   
  
ÎÒ²îÒ»µã»ÅµÃ²»ÖªµÀÔõÃ´±§Ëû¡£°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇæ¢ÃÃÁ©¸Ï½ô´ÓÎÒÊÖÀï½Ó¹ýËûÁ©¡£   
  
¿´µ½ÎÒÊÖ×ãÎÞ´ëµÄÑù×Ó£¬°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇæ¢ÃÃÁ©Ð¦×Å¹§Ï²ÎÒËµ£º"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ´óÈË£¬¹§Ï²ÄãÑ½£¡£¡" "ÄúÒÔºó½«»áÊÇÒ»Î»×æ¸¸ÄØ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ´óÈË£¡"--¾ÝËµ£¬Èç¹ûÎ´»éµÄ¾«Áé±»±ð¼ÒµÄÐ¡º¢×ÓÄòµ½ÁËÉíÉÏ£¬ÄÇÃ´Õâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄµÚÒ»º¢×Ó½«ºÍÄÇ¸öº¢×ÓÐÔ±ðÏàÍ¬¡£   
  
ÎÒËÊËÊ¼ç£º"¿É²»£¬ÍÐËûÁ©µÄ¸££¬ÎÒ¿´ÎÒÃÇÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄ¾«ÁéºÜ¶à¶¼»áÊÇ×æ¸¸Ãü×æÄ¸ÃüÁË¡£"   
  
  
130Äê10ÔÂ5ÈÕ   
  
´ÓÂåÁÖ»ØÀ´¼û¹ý°£¶ûÂ¡ºóµÄµÚÒ»¼þÊÂ£¬¾ÍÊÇÈ¥¿´¿´ËûÃÇ¡£   
  
ºÙ£¬¼¸ºõÒ»¸öÔÂ²»¼û£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÓÖ´ó¸öÁË²»ÉÙ£¬ºÃÏóÓÖÅÖÁËÒ»Ð©¡£   
  
ÎÒÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÀÏ´óÒÑ¾­Ë¯×ÅÁË¡£ºÃ£¬²»ÓÃ±§ËûÁË£¬Ê¡µÃËûÓÖÌáÐÑÎÒÎÒÒÔºóÒª×ö×æ¸¸¡£   
  
À´±§±§ÎÒÃÇµÄÐ¡ÆïÊ¿¡£   
  
Õæ¹Ô£¬²»¿ÞÓÖ²»ÄÖµÄ¡£   
  
¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÈàÑÛ¾¦£¿ÏëË¯ÁË£¿   
  
ºÃ£¬Ë¯°É£¬Ë¯°É¡£   
  
°²À­µÏÑÇ£¬±§Ëû»ØÈ¥¡£   
  
°¦Ó´£¬·ÅÊÖ~~~~~~~~ÎÒµÄÍ··¢¡­¡­   
  
·ÅÊÖ·ÅÊÖ¡­¡­   
  
¡­¡­   
  
ºÃ£¬ºÃ£¬²»¿Þ²»¿Þ£¬²»·Å¾Í²»·Å¡­¡­   
  
ÍüÁËËÄ¸öÔÂ´óµÄº¢×ÓÒÑ¾­ºÜ»á×¥¶«Î÷ÁË£¬»¹ÊÇÍùËÀÀï×¥¡£   
  
  
130Äê10ÔÂ25ÈÕ   
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÒÑ¾­»áÅÀÁË¡£ÕâÏÂ¿´×ÅËûÃÇ¾Í¸ü·ÑÐÄÁË¡£·¿×ÓÀïµØ°åÉÏµÄ¼âÈñÎïÆ·»òÊÇ²»ÎÈµÄ¡¢Ò×ËéµÄ¶«Î÷Ò»ÂÊ°á×ß¡£   
  
ÎÒ»¹½ÐÈË°Ñ±ÚÂ¯µÄÂ¯¿ÚÖØÐÂÓÃÌúÕ¤À¸µ²ÁËÆðÀ´¡££¨ÌýÎÒÄ¸Ç×ËµÎÒÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò¾Í·­½øÈ¥¹ý£¬²îµã³ÉÁË¿¾ÈéÖí¡££©   
  
  
130Äê11ÔÂ7ÈÕ  
  
ÒªËµÆðÕâÁ½¸ö»áÅÀµÄ±¦±¦£¬¾Í²»µÃ²»ÌáÒ»ÏÂÎÒÃÇµÄÅá»ùÀò´Ä¡£ËüÊÇÒ»Ö»ÎåËê´óµÄ´ÆÐÔÄÁÑòÈ®£¬Ã«ºÜ³¤¸ö×ÓºÜ´ó£¬ËüµÄ±³Æë×ÅÈËµÄÑüÄÇÃ´¸ß¡£  
  
ÓÐÁËÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇ¾ÍÇáËÉ¶àÁË£¬²»ÓÃÕûÌì×ÜÍä×ÅÑü¸ú×ÅÄÇÁ½¸öÎØÎØÍÛÍÛ¡¢ËÄ´¦ÂÒÅÀµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£·´ÕýÖ»ÒªËûÃÇÒ»ÅÀÔ¶£¬Åá»ùÀò´Ä¾Í»áÏóµð×Ô¼ºµÄáÌáÌÄÇÑùµØ°ÑËûÃÇÁ©µð»ØÀ´  
  
131Äê1ÔÂ28ÈÕ   
  
Ê±¼ä¹ýµÃÕæ¿ì£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¿Þ¿ÞÄÖÄÖµÄÒ²ÓÐ°Ë¸öÔÂ´óÁË£¬¶¼³¤³öÁËµÚÒ»¿ÅÑÀ³Ý¡£ÏóÒ»¿ÅÐ¡Ã×Á£ËÆµÄÌùÔÚËûÃÇµÄÉÏÑÀ´²ÉÏ±ß¡£Ò»Ð¦ÆðÀ´£¬×ìÀïµÄÄÇÒ»¸öÐ¡°×µãµãÕæÊÇ¿É°®Ö®¼«¡£   
  
²»¹ýÒòÎª³¤ÑÀµ±ÖÐ£¬ËùÒÔ×ÜÊÇ¾õµÃÑ÷£¬ËûÃÇÎüÄ´Ö¸ÎüµÃ¸üÇÚ¿ìÁË¡£°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇÃ¿Ìì¶¼Òª¼¯ÖÐ¾«Éñ¿´×¡ËûÃÇµÄÐ¡ÊÖ£¬Ö»ÒªËûÃÇÒ»°ÑÊÖÖ¸·Å½ø×ìÀï£¬ËýÃÇ¾ÍÁ¢¿Ì°ÑËüÅª³öÀ´£¬²»È»ÊÖÖ¸»á±»Îü±äÐÎ¡£   
  
½ñÌìÎÒ¾Í±§ÁËÄÇ¸öÐ¡ÆïÊ¿Ò»»á£¬ËûÄÇÁ½Ö»Ð¡ÊÖ¾ÍÈÃÎÒÃ¦µÃÒ»ËúºýÍ¿¡£Îü²»µ½ÊÖÖ¸£¬²¢²»ÊÇËµËû¾ÍÃ»°ì·¨½âÑ÷ÁË¡£Ö»ÒªËûÀëÎÒ½üÒ»Ð©£¬¾ÍÒ»Í·Å¿ÔÚÎÒµÄ¼çÉÏ£¬ÓÖÄ¥ÓÖ¿Ð¡£µÈµ½ÎÒ°ÑËû½»»Ø¸ø°²À­µÏÑÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒµÄ¼çÉÏÒÑ¾­È«ÊÇÄÇÐ¡¼Ò»ïð¤ºõºõµÄ¿ÚË®¡£   
  
  
  
131Äê4ÔÂ7ÈÕ  
  
Ì«ÁíÈË¼¤¶¯ÁË£¡£¡Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï×Ô´òÉúÏÂÀ´ÄÇÃ´¶àÌì£¬ÖÕÓÚµÚÒ»´ÎÇåÎúµØÍÂ³öÁËµÚÒ»¸öµ¥´Ê£¬ËûÃÇÑ§»áËµ»°ÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
µ±°£¶ûÂåºÕºÍ°£À­µ¤´àÉúÉúµØ½ÐÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈË"ÂèÂè"µÄÊ±ºò£¬·òÈËµÄÀáË®½û²»×¡¾ÍÏÂÀ´ÁË¡£¶ø°£¶ûÂ¡ÍõÔòÔÚÒ»ÅÔ³ÃÈÈ´òÌú½ÌËûÃÇËµ"°Ö°Ö"¡£  
  
Ò»Ê±¼ä£¬ÎÝ×ÓÀï³äÂúÁËÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï"°Ö°Ö"¡¢"ÂèÂè"µÄÖÉÄÛµÄÍ¯Éù¡£  
  
131Äê4ÔÂ12ÈÕ  
  
Ëæ×ÅÊ±¼äµÄ¹ýÈ¥£¬³ýÁËÏàÃ²ÉÏ£¬ÐÖµÜÁ©µÄ²î±ð½¥½¥µØÏÔÂ¶ÁË³öÀ´£¬ÕâÔÚÑ§Ëµ»°ÉÏÊ®·ÖµØÃ÷ÏÔ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÏÔµÃºÜºÃÑ§£¬Ë­½ÌËûËµÊ²Ã´Ëû¶¼Ô¸ÒâËµ¡£°£À­µ¤ÔòÀÎÀÎµØÊØ×Å×Ô¼º×î³õÑ§»áµÄÄÇÁ½¸öµ¥´Ê--"ÂèÂè"ºÍ"°Ö°Ö"£¬±ðµÄ¾ÍÊÇ²»Ëµ¡£×î¿ªÊ¼£¬°£¶ûÂ¡»¹ÓÐÐ©µ£ÐÄ°£À­µ¤µÄÓïÑÔÄÜÁ¦£¬µ«µ½ºóÀ´£¬È´·¢ÏÖÊÂÇé²¢²»ÊÇÏëÏóµÄÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥--  
  
°£À­µ¤¾ÓÈ»¶ÔËùÓÐµÄÄÐÐÔ¾«Áé¶¼½Ð×ö"°Ö°Ö"£¬¶ø¶ÔËùÓÐµÄÅ®ÐÔ¾«Áé¶¼½Ð"ÂèÂè"--ÕâÖÁÉÙËµÃ÷ÁËËûÊÇ¾­¹ýË¼¿¼ÒÔºó²ÅËµ»°µÄ£¬Ö»ÊÇËûµÄÕâÖÖË¼Î¬ÈÃËûµÄ¸¸Ç×´óÈË¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£  
  
131Äê5ÔÂ25ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌìÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃÇµÄÒ»ËêÉúÈÕÒ²ÊÇÔÐÓý¼ÍÄîÈÕ¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÍõÉèÑç¾ÙÐÐÇì×££¬ÑûÇëÁËºÜ¶àµÄ¿ÍÈË¡£³¡ÃæÕæÊÇÈÈÄÖºÍ»¶¿ìÖ®¼«¡£Ö»ÊÇµ½ÁË¿ÍÈËÃÇÇ××ÔÏòÐ¡ÊÙÐÇ±íÊ¾×£ºØµÄÊ±ºò£¬¹þ£¬ÄÇÐ©¿ÍÈËµÄ±íÇé£¬Äã½«ÓÀÔ¶¶¼Íü²»ÁË£º  
  
"ÉúÈÕ¿ìÀÖÑ½£¬ÎÒµÄÐ¡Íõ×ÓÃÇ¡£"  
  
"Ð»--Ð»£¬¡Á--¡Á--¸ó--ÏÂ/·ò--ÈË¡£"°£¶ûÂåºÕÄÌÉùÄÌÆøµØÑ§×Å°²À­µÏÑÇËù½ÌµÄÒ»¸ö×ÖÒ»¸ö×ÖµØ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
"Ð»Ð»"--°¡ÎÒÃÇµÄ°£À­µ¤¾­¹ýÇ°Ò»ÌìµÄ¶ñ²¹ÖÕÓÚ½ÓÊÜÕâÒ»¸öÐÂ´ÊÁË£¬¶ÔÓÚÄ¿Ç°µÄ³¡ºÏÒ²»ù±¾¹»ÓÃ£¬Ö»ÊÇ£¬ËûÒÀ¾É²»¸Ä±äÆäËüµÄ¹æÔò£º  
  
"Ð»Ð»£¬°Ö°Ö/ÂèÂè"--ÄÐÐÔµÄ¿ÍÈË¼¸ºõ¶¼±»Ëû½Ð×ö°Ö°Ö£¬Å®ÐÔµÄ¿ÍÈËÔò±»Ëû½Ð×öÁËÂèÂè¡£  
  
ÏÖÔÚÄã¿ÉÒÔÏëÏóÒ»ÏÂÄÇÐ©¿ÍÈËµÄ±íÇéÁË£¬»¹ÓÐÎÒÃÇ°£¶ûÂ¡ÍõµÄ±íÇé¡£  
  
²»¹ýÓÐÒâË¼µÄÊÇ£¬µ½ÁËÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÇ°À´×£ºØµÄÊ±ºò£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄ»Ø´ðÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´²»Í×--"Ð»-Ð»£¬×ð-¾´-µÄ-Éª-À¼-µÏ-¶û-Íõ¡£"µ«°£À­µ¤¾ÓÈ»ÓÌÔ¥ÁËÒ»Õó£¬ºÃ°ëÌì²ÅÍÂ"Ð»Ð»°Ö°Ö"ÕâÒ»¾ä¡£°£À­µ¤µÄ»Ø´ðÈÃºÀË¬µÄÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ¿ñÐ¦²»ÒÑ¡£  
  
¶ø½ÓÏÂÀ´£¬µÈÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõ¸Õ³ÉÄê²»¾ÃµÄ¶ù×ÓÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Íõ×ÓÀ´µ½¸úÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬°£À­µ¤¸üÊÇÓÌÔ¥£¬Ð¡ÊÖ×¥×ÅÄÔ´üÏëÁËÓÖÏë£¬Á¼¾Ã²ÅËµ£º"Ð»Ð»ÂèÂè£¡"  
  
ÖÜÎ§µÄÈËÁ¢¿ÌºåÌÃ´óÐ¦£¬ÅªµÃÕâÎ»ºÚÉ­ÁÖÍõ×ÓÍ¦²»ºÃÒâË¼µÄ¡£  
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÍõÔÚÒ»±ßÔò¼¸ºõÒª°Ñ¿ÚÀïµÄ¾ÆÅç³öÀ´£¬ÎÒÁ¬Ã¦¶ÔËûËµ£º"À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µîÏÂµÄ¹â²ÊÈÃËûÒÔÎªÊÇ¼ûµ½°®¶û±´ÀÙË¿ÁË¡£"ÓÚÊÇÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃµØ¿´ÁË°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»ÑÛ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡Ôòã¬ã¬µØÏòËûËÊËÊ¼ç£¬Ò»Á³"ÎÒÓÐÊ²Ã´°ì·¨£¿"µÄ±íÇé¡£  
  
»°Ëµ»ØÀ´Ò²ÊÇ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Íõ×ÓµÄ³¤ÏàÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«ÐãÃÀÁË£¬Ò²ÄÑ¹ÖÎÒÃÇµÄÐ¡°£À­µ¤¶¼¸ã²»ÇåËû¾¿¾¹ÊÇÄÐµÄ»¹ÊÇÅ®µÄÁË¡£  
  
  
131Äê6ÔÂ13ÈÕ  
ÆäÊµÕâÒ»Õó×ÓÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃÇ»¹Ò»Ö±ÔÚÑ§×ßÂ·¡£  
  
°£À­µ¤¾ÍÏóÒ»Ö»Ð¡Ò°Âí£¬Ö»Òª°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇÒ»·Å¿ªËû£¬Ëû¾ÍµÅµÅµÅµÅµØÊÖÎè×ãµ¸µØÏòÇ°³å£¬Ö±µ½ÀÛÁËÎªÖ¹£¬È»ºó²»¹ÜÈýÆß¶þÊ®Ò»µØÍùÇ°Ò»ÆË¡¢Å¿ÔÚµØÉÏ¡£ÈÃ°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇÎªËûµÄ±Ç×Ó½ôÕÅµÃÒªËÀ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÔòË¹ÎÄµÃ¶à£¬µ«¾ÍÊÇ±ØÐëÒª±ðÈËÇ£×ÅËû£¬Ëû²ÅÔ¸Òâ×ß¡£Ö»ÒªÓÐÈËÇ£×ÅËûµÄÊÖÔÚËûÃæÇ°Áì×Å£¬Ëû¾Í»áÒ»²½Ò»²½µØ×ßµÃ·Ç³£ÎÈ£¬·Ç³£µØÈÏÕæ£¬×ßµÃÊ®·ÖµØºÃ¿´¡£Èç¹û±ðÈËÇÄÇÄµØ·Å¿ªÊÖ£¬¶øËû»¹Ã»ÓÐ×¢Òâµ½µÄ»°£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇ»á×ßµÄ£¬¿ÉÊÇÖ»ÒªËûÒ»·¢ÏÖ±ðÈËÒÑ¾­·Å¿ªËûÁË£¬¾ÍÒ»Æ¨¹É×øÔÚµØÉÏ£¬ËÀ¶¼²»×ßÁË¡£ÎÒÔ­ÏÈÒÔÎª°£¶ûÂåºÕÊÇµ¨Ð¡£¬¿ÉÊÇµ±ÎÒ°ÑÒ»µúµ°¸â·ÅÔÚËûÃÇµÄÇ°Ãæ£¬¶øËûÁ©ÓÃÒ»ÑùÊÖÎè×ãµ¸µÄ×ËÊÆÏòµ°¸â³å´ÌµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒµÄ¹ÊÂÇ¾Í´òÏûÁË¡£  
  
131Äê8ÔÂ5ÈÕ  
  
×î½üÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄËµ»°Óû¼òÖ±ÊÇµ½ÁËÎÞÒÔ¸´¼ÓµÄµØ²½¡£ËûÃÇ²»ÊÇÒ»Ììµ½Íí"°Ö°Ö"¡¢"ÂèÂè"µØ½Ð¸ö²»Í££¬¾ÍÊÇºúÂÒµØ½ÐÃ¿Ò»¸ö¾­¹ýËûÃÇÃÅ¿ÚµÄ¾«Áé¡£Èç¹û¶Ô·½ÄÜÓ¦Ò»Éù£¬ËûÃÇ¾Í¸ßÐË¡£  
  
  
131Äê11ÔÂ12ÈÕ  
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÒÑÑ§»á³ª¸èÁË¡£  
  
"Èç¹ûÄãÐÄÇé²»ºÃ£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÈ¥ÌýÁ½¸öÐ¡Íõ×Ó³ª¸è¡£"  
  
ÕâÊÇ×î½üÎÒ¶ÔÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÆäËû¾«Áé³£³£ËµµÄÒ»¾ä»°¡£  
  
²»¹ý¿ÉÒª±£»¤ºÃÄãÃÇµÄ´óÑÀ--Õâ¸öÎÒ¾Í²»ÊÂÏÈÌáÐÑÁË¡£  
  
  
131Äê11ÔÂ17ÈÕ  
  
ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬¼´Ê¹ÊÇÓÐÅá»ùÀò´ÄÔÚ£¬Ò²²»ÊÇÄÜÈÃÈËÍêÈ«·ÅÐÄ¡­¡­  
  
½ñÌìÕâÒ»Ä»ÎÒ¸ÕºÃ¾Í¿´µ½ÁË£º  
  
Â·¹ýËûÃÇÃÅ¿ÚµÄÊ±ºò£¬¸ÕºÃ¿´¼û°²À­Î÷ÑÇæ¢ÃÃÁ©Ò»±ß×öÕëÏßÒ»±ßºÍÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÁÄÌì¡£¶øÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï×øÔÚËýÃÇµÄÉíºóµÄµØ°åÉÏ£¬ºÍÅá»ùÀò´ÄÍæË£¡£  
  
°£À­µ¤ÔÚºÍÅá»ùÀò´ÄÒ¡À´Ò¡È¥µÄÎ²°Í½Ï¾¢¡£¶ø°£¶ûÂåºÕÔòÄÃÁËÒ»¸öÏÝ±ý£¬¹Ô¹ÔµØ×øÔÚÅá»ùÀò´Ä¸úÇ°¡£  
  
È»ºó¡­¡­¿´µÃÎÒÑÛ¾¦¶¼µÉ´óÁË--  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕ¾ÍÄÃ×ÅÄÇ¿éÏÝ±ý£¬ºÍÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬ÄãÒ»¿ÚÎÒÒ»¿ÚµØ£¬³ÔµÃÏãÅçÅçµÄ¡£µÈÎÒ¸Ïµ½°£¶ûÂåºÕ¸úÇ°µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÒÑ¾­°Ñ×îºóÒ»¿ÚËûºÍÅá»ùÀò´Ä¶¼¿Ð¹ýµÄÏÝ±ýÑÊµ½¶Ç×ÓÀïÈ¥ÁË£¬ÕýÔÚÃÀ×Ì×ÌµØÎüÊÖÖ¸Í·¡­¡­  
  
ËäËµÄÇÑùÄãÎ´±Ø¾Í»á¶Ç×ÓÍ´£¬²»¹ý£¬»¹ÊÇ²»ÄÜÈÃÄãÑø³ÉÄÇÑùµÄÏ°¹ß£¬ÄãÎ¹Åá»ùÀò´Ä»¹¿ÉÒÔ£¬µ«²»ÒªºÍËüÒ»Æð³Ô¶«Î÷£¬¸ü²»ÒªÑ§»áÈ¥ÇÀËüµÄ¶«Î÷³Ô¡­¡­  
  
  
  
132Äê3ÔÂ9ÈÕ  
  
²»¿É·ñÈÏÅá»ùÀò´ÄÕæÊÇºÃÖúÊÖ£¬ÌØ±ðÊÇµ½ÁËÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÒÑ¾­»áÅÜÁË¶øÇÒ²»ÀÖÓÚÖ»´ýÔÚÎÝÀïÄÇÃ´Ò»µã´óµÄµØ·½µÄÊ±ºò¡£  
  
°ÑËûÃÇ´Ó´ó»¨Åèºó±ß»òÊÇÆäËüÊ²Ã´µØ·½ÏÂÃæ»òÀïÃæÕÒ³öÀ´£¬»òÊÇµð×ÅËûÃÇÉÏÏÂÂ¥ÌÝ£¬ÊÇÅá»ùÀò´ÄµÄÖ÷Òª¹¤×÷¡£  
  
  
132Äê5ÔÂ21ÈÕ  
  
Ò»¸ö»¶ÀÖµÄÉúÈÕ¡£  
  
¶øÇÒÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄÀí½âÄÜÁ¦Ã÷ÏÔ¶¼Ç¿ÁËÐí¶à¡£°£À­µ¤ÔÚÇ°Ð©ÈÕ×ÓÒÑ¾­Ã÷°×ÁË"°Ö°Ö"ºÍ"ÂèÂè"µÄÌØÊâº¬Òå£¬ÔÙ²»»áÏóÒÔÇ°ÄÇÑùÂÒ½ÐÁË¡£Õâ»Ø°£¶ûÂ¡ÓÖ¿ÉÒÔµÃÒâÑóÑóµØÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
²»¹ý£¬Ôø±»Ð¡¼Ò»ï½Ð¹ßÁË"°Ö°Ö"£¬ÏÖÔÚÔÙÒ²Ìý²»µ½ËûÕâÃ´½ÐÎÒÁË£¬ÐÄÀï»¹ÕæÓÐÒ»µãÊ§Âä¡­¡­  
  
  
132Äê7ÔÂ18ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌìÃ»ÓÐ¿Õ£¬ÄãÃÇºÍÅá»ùÀò´ÄÈ¥Íæ°É¡£±ðÍüÁËÍíÉÏ°Ñ°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ½ÌÄãÃÇµÄ¸è³ª¸øÎÒÌý¡£  
  
  
132Äê8ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
  
¶¼ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡Í¼Çå¾²£¬²»²»£¬Ó¦¸ÃËµÊÇÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÅÂÀ×µç»áÏÅ×ÅÁËº¢×Ó£¬ÓÚÊÇÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÏÄÌìÃ»ÓÐÀ×ÉùÒ²Ã»ÓÐÅùö¨¡£  
  
ÕâÑù²¢²»ºÃ¡£ÖÁÉÙÒªÈÃº¢×ÓÃÇ¶ÔËÄ¼¾ÓÐÒ»¸ö±È½ÏÕý³£µÄ¸ÅÄî¡£¶øÇÒÊÊÓ¦ÆøºòÒ²ÊÇÒ»ÏîÖØÒªµÄÉú´æ¼¼ÄÜ£¬¶øÔÚÐ¡µÄÊ±ºò¾Í´òÏûËûÃÇ¶Ô¶ñÁÓÌìÆøµÄ¿Ö¾åÐÄÀí£¬¶ÔËûÃÇµÄ³É³¤ÊÇÓÐºÃ´¦µÄ¡£  
  
ÎÒËµ·þÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÈ¡ÏûÁËÄÇÏîÎªº¢×ÓÃÇ²ÉÈ¡µÄÌØÊâ´ëÊ©¡£  
  
ËäÈ»ÒÑ¾­¿ìÒªµ½Ä©ÏÄÁË£¬²»¹ý½ñÄê»¹ÓÐ»ú»áÌýµ½ÄÇÖÖ×ÔÈ»µÄÅ­ºðÉù¡£  
  
  
132Äê8ÔÂ25ÈÕ  
  
ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËµÄµ£ÐÄÍêÈ«ÊÇÃ»ÓÐ±ØÒªµÄ¡£  
  
µ±½ñÄêµÄµÚÒ»µÀÅùö¨ÏóÒ»µÀº®¹âÉÁÉÁµÄÀû½£Ò»Ñù»®ÆÆÌì¿ÕµÄÊ±ºò£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¾ªÆæµØ"à¸--"µØÔÚÎÒµÄ»³ÀïÕÅÔ²ÁË×ì¡£  
  
µ«µ±ÄÇÕð¶úÓûÂ¡µÄÉùÒôÉÔºóÏìÆðµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÃÇ»¹ÊÇÈÌ²»×¡±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦°ÑÍ·Âñµ½ÁËÎÒµÄ»³Àï£¬¾¡¹ÜÎÒÊÂÏÈ¸æËßÁËËûÃÇµÄÒ»Ð©ÖªÊ¶ºÍÒ»Ð©¹ÊÊÂÈÃËûÃÇ¶ÔÀ×µçÓÐÒ»Ð©ÐÄÀí×¼±¸¡£  
  
ÔÙ¹ýÊ®Äê£¬Ò²ÐíÒª²»ÁËÄÇÃ´¾Ã£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÒª´øÄãÃÇÔÚÀ×ÓêÖÐ½øÐÐÑµÁ·ÁË¡£ÎÒ»¹Òª´øÄãÃÇÈ¥ÁìÂÔ´ó×ÔÈ»µÄ¸üÇ¿´óµÄÁ¦Á¿¡£  
  
  
132Äê11ÔÂ2ÈÕ  
  
ºÃÃÀÃîµÄÇïÌì£¡£¡Á¹Ë¬µÄÇï·çÈÃÈË¾õµÃ¾«Éñ±¶Ë¬¡£ÕâÖÖÊ±ºòÔÚÎÝÀïØüÔÕØüÔÕµÄ¿´Êé£¬¸Ð¾õÊÇÔÙ°ô²»¹ýµÄÁË¡£  
  
¶øÎÒ×¼±¸¶ÀÏíÕâÖÖÃÀÃîµÄÏë·¨£¬È´±»ÃÅ¿ÚÒ»¸öÖÉÄÛµÄÉùÒôËù´òÆÆ£º"¸ñÀ³·ÒµÂ£¿"  
  
ÎÒ¶¨¾¦Ò»¿´£º°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬ Ò»Ìýµ½ÎÒµÄÃû×Ö±»½Ð³ÉÄÇÑù£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÖªµÀ×¼ÊÇËû£¬²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´£¬ËûËµ±ðµÄ´ÊÓïÇå³þ¼«ÁË£¬¾ÍÊÇÄî²»ºÃÎÒµÄÃû×Ö¡£¶øËûÕý°¤ÔÚÎÒµÄÃÅ¿òÄÇÀï£¬ÇÓÉúÉúµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
"àÅºß£¿ÎÒµÄÐ¡Íõ×ÓÃÇ£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂÂð£¿"ÎÒµÄÎÝ×Ó´Ó²»Ëæ±ãÈÃ±ðÈË½øÀ´¡£ËùÒÔËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÊÇ¿ÒÇóËÆµÄ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
"àÅ¡­¡­ÎÒÏë£¬ÔÚÄãÕâÍæ¶ù¡£"È»ºóËûµÄÑÛ¾¦°Éàª°ÉàªµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£¶øËûÉíºóµÄ¸ç¸çµÄÑÛ¹âÔç¾ÍÔÚÎÒµÄÎÝÀï×ÓÂÒ´ÜÁË¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´²»È¥ÕÒÄãÃÇµÄ°Ö°Ö£¿"ÎÒ¾õµÃ°£¶ûÂ¡»¹ÊÇÓ¦¸Ã¶à¶à½øÐÐÇ××Ó»î¶¯¡£  
  
"ËûÃ¦¡£"Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÄÑÛ¾¦ÓÐµãÊ§ÍûÄØ¡£  
  
"ÄÇÄãÃÇµÄÂèÂèÄØ£¿"  
  
"ÔÚ×öÕëÏß¡£ÎÒÃÇµÄÐÂ¶¬ÒÂ¡£"Ð¡¼Ò»ïÓÐÒ»µãµãÐË·Ü¡£  
  
"ÄÇÒ»¶¨»áºÜÆ¯ÁÁ°¡¡£"  
  
"ÄÇµ±È»¡£"Ð¡¼Ò»ïÓÃÒì³£ÏìÁÁµÄÉùÒô»Ø´ð£¬ËûµÄÇÓÉúÉúµÄ±íÇéÒÑ¾­ÏûÊ§ÁË¡£  
  
"°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇÄØ£¿"  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÍÏÂÍ·à½×Å×ì£¬ÔÚÃÅ±ßÅ¤À´Å¤È¥µØ²»Ô¸Òâ»Ø´ð--¾ÍÊÇËµËûÃÇÏÖÔÚÖ»ÏëÔÚÕâ¶ùÍæ¡£  
  
¶øÎÒ¿´µ½ÁËËûÃÇÉíºó¸ú×ÅµÄÖÒÊµµÄÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬ÔÚ¾«Éñ¶¶ËÓµØÒ¡×ÅÎ²°Í¡£ÓÐÅá»ùÀò´ÄÔÚÎÒ¾Í·ÅÐÄÁË¡£  
  
"ºÃ°É£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕºÍ°£À­µ¤£¬"ÎÒÏë£¬Í¬Ê±Ò²Ëµ£º"ÄãÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÔÚÎÒÕâ¶ùºÍÅá»ùÀò´ÄÍæ¶ù¡£²»¹ýÎÒÒª¿´Êé£¬Ã÷°×Âð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÁ¢Ì§ÆðÍ·À´£¬ÅÂÎÒºó»ÚËÆµÄÆ´ÃüµãÍ·¡£¶øËûÉíºóµÄ¸ç¸çÔò"Å¶--"Ê¤ÀûËÆµØ»¶½ÐÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÓÃÔç¾Í×¼±¸ºÃµÄËÙ¶È´ÓËûÉíºó³åÁË³öÀ´£¬Ò»ÏÂ×ÓµÅµÅµÅµØÅÜµ½ÎÒÎÝ×ÓÁíÒ»±ßµÄÒ»°Ñ´óÒÎ×ÓÇ°ÅÀÁËÉÏÈ¥£¬È»ºó±»ËûÀ­ÔÚÉíºóµÄµÜµÜ»¹ÓÐÅá»ùÀò´Ä¼û×´£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ³å·æËÆ½Ð×Å£¬´ø×ÅÅá»ùÀò´ÄÏòËûµÄ¸ç¸ç³åÈ¥£¬È»ºóÁ½¸ö¾«Áé±¦±¦ºÍÒ»Ìõ¹·¾ÍÔÚÄÇ°Ñ´óÒÎ×ÓÉÏÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂ¡¢×êÀ´×êÈ¥£¬ÄãÍÆÎÒÎÒÍÆÄãµÄ£¬ÀÖ²»Æ£´Ë¡£  
  
ÎÒ¿´ÁËËûÃÇÒ¡Í·Ð¦Ð¦£¬»Ø¹ýÍ·£¬¼ÌÐø¿´ÎÒµÄÊé£¬¡­¡­µÄ¹ÊÊÂ¡­¡­¡£  
  
¡­¡­  
  
"¾ÍÔÚÈËÃÇÒÔÎªÊ¤Àû¼´½«µ½À´µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÊýÄ¿³¬¹ýÊ®±¶µÄµÐÈËµÄÔ®¾ü³öÏÖÁË¡­¡­"Ö»Ìýµ½ÄÇ±ßßÛµ±Ò»Éù£¬ÎÒÓ¦ÉùÅ¤Í·£¬Ô­À´ÊÇ°£À­µ¤ÔÚºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄÈÆ×ÅÎÒµÄÄÇÕÅÌÉÒÎÅÔµÄÒ»ÕÅÐ¡×À×ÓÔÚ×·ÅÜ£¬¶ø×ÀÉÏµÄÄÇ×ðÂüÍþµÄµñÏñ±»Åöµ¹ÁË£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÔÚÒ»ÅÔ±»»£µÃÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ--Ã»ÊÂ°É£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï¿´ÆðÀ´Ã»ÉË×Å£¬ºÃ°É£¬²»¹ÜËûÃÇ£¬µñÏñÊÇÄ¾ÖÊµÄ£¬Ëæ±ãË¤¡£ËãÁË£¬²»¹Ü£¬·´Õý¾ÍÊÇ·öÆðÀ´´ý»áËûÃÇ»¹»áÅöµ¹µÄ¡£µÈËûÁ©¶¼×ßÁËÎÒÔÙÊÕÊ°¡£  
¡­¡­  
  
"ÍµÏ®ÕýÈçÒ»°ÑÇÄÎÞÉùÏ¢µÄÀû½££¬ÔÚÀèÃ÷Ê±¿ÌÇÄÇÄµØÏòÎÒÃÇµÄ¾ü¶Ó´ÌÀ´¡­¡­"ÓÖÊÇßÛµ±Ò»Éù£¬ÎÒÔÙÒ»¿´--ÐÇ³½Ö®ºóÑ½£¡£¡£¡¸ÕºÃµ¹ÔÚËýµÄ·ò¾ýµÄÉíÅÔ£¬ÕâÏÂ²»ÏëÈ¥·öÆðÀ´¶¼²»ÐÐÁË¡£"°£À­µ¤£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡²»ÒªÈÆ×ÅÄÇÀïÅÜ£¬ÖªµÀÁËÂð£¿Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¬ºÍËûÃÇ¹ýÒ»±ßÍæÈ¥£¡"ÎÒÏòËûÃÇºÈµÀ£¬Í¬Ê±×ß¹ýÈ¥·öÆðÁËÁ½×ðµñÏñ¡£  
  
Á½¸ö²»¼Ò»ï¼«²»Ô¸µØ´ø×ÅÎØÎØÎØµØÅá»ùÀò´ÄÀë¿ªÎÒ·Å×ÅµñÏñÈºµÄ×À×Ó¡£ÓÖÈ¥Ì½Ë÷±ðµÄµØ·½¡£  
  
ÎÒÔÙÒ»´Î»·¹ËÁËÒ»ÏÂÎÒµÄ·¿¼ä£¬È·¶¨ËûÃÇÄÜ¹»¹»µÃ×ÅµÄµØ·½Ã»ÓÐ°Ú·ÅÊ²Ã´±È½ÏÈÝÒ×ÉË×Åº¢×ÓµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ËûÃÇ¶¼»¹ºÜÐ¡£¬¹ñ×ÓÉÏµÄÄÇÐ©Ò×ËéÆ·¡¢´àÈõÆ·--ÏóÒ»Ð©´ÉÆ÷°¡£¬ÎÒµÄ±¦±´²ØÊéµÈµÈ£¬ËûÃÇÅö²»µ½¡£µ«ÎÒÎÝ×ÓÀïµÄÄÇÐ©°ÚÉè--°üÀ¨¼¸¼þºÜ´óµÄÅè¾°¡¢¼¸¼þ×°ÊÎÓÃµÄ´óµñ¿Ì¡¢Ò»×ù·Ç³£¸ß´óµÄÂäµØ»¨ÖÓ£¬ÕâÀïÄÇÀïµÄ¼¸ÕÅ¸÷Ê½¸÷ÑùµÄ´óÒÎ×Ó¡¢É³·¢µÈµÈ£¬ÏÔÈ»Ê¹µÃÎÒµÄÎÝ×ÓµÄ"µØÐÎ"¿´ÆðÀ´±È×¨ÃÅ¹©ËûÁ©ÍæË£µÄÄÇ¼ä´óÎÝ×ÓÒª¸´ÔÓµÃ¶à¡£Õâ¿ÉÄÜ¾ÍÊÇËûÃÇÏ²»¶ÉÏÕâ¼äÎÝ×ÓµÄÔ­Òò°É¡£  
  
"¡­¡­Õ½¶·ÖÕÓÚ½áÊø¡­¡­¶øÈËÃÇÔÙÒ²Ã»ÓÐÕÒµ½¡­¡­"¿´µ½ÕâÀïÎÒ¶ÔÆäÖÐµÄÒ»¸öÎÊÌâ¸Ðµ½ÒÉ»ó£¬²»ÐÐ£¬µÃµ½°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÍ¼ÊéÊÒÈ¥²éÕÒÒ»Ð©×ÊÁÏ¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡"ÎÒÕ¾ÆðÀ´£¬¸ÕºÃ¿´¼û°£¶ûÂåºÕºÍÅá»ùÀò´ÄÕýÊ¹¾¢Òª°ÑÕýÍùÎÒÊé¹ñºó×êµÄ°£À­µ¤À­³öÀ´¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡"ÎÒµÄÉùÒô°ÑËûÁ½µÄ×¢ÒâÁ¦ÎüÒý¹ýÀ´£¬ÎÒÏòËûÃÇÖ£ÖØµØËµµÀ£º"ÎÒÒªÈ¥²ØÊéÊÒÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÄãÃÇÁ½¸ö--¹Ô¹ÔµØÔÚÕâÍæ£¡²»ÒªÂÒÅÜÖªµÀÂð£¿µÈÎÒ»ØÀ´£¡"  
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÊ¹¾¢µØµãÁËµãÍ·£¬ÓÖÍ¶Èëµ½ËûÃÇ×Ô¼ºµÄÓÎÏ·ÖÐÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
ÎÒµÃ¿ìÈ¥¿ì»Ø£¬ÎÒÏë¡£  
  
ÎÒ´Ò´ÒµØ¸Ïµ½°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÍ¼ÊéÊÒ£¬ÓÃ×î¿ìµÄËÙ¶ÈÄÃÁË¼¸±¾¿ÉÄÜÓÐ¹ØµÄ×ÊÁÏ£¬È»ºó´Ò´ÒµØ¸Ï»ØÎÒµÄ·¿¼ä¡£  
  
ÔÚÂ·ÉÏ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÌý¼ûÁË"´òÑ½£¡£¡""´ò¡¢´ò"µÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
ËûÃÇ¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÁË£¡£¡ÎÒ²»½ûÃ¼Í·Ò»Öå£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï£¬ÎÒ²»ÔÚµÄÊ±ºò¾Í²»ÄÜÀÏÊµÒ»µãÂï£¡  
  
Ò»½øÎÝ£¬ÎÒÈÌ¿¡²»½û--ÎÒµÄ´°Á±²»ÖªÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò±»·ÅÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Çï·ç²»Ê±°ÑËü´µµÃ¸ß¸ßµÄ£¬¶ø°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ--Õâ¸öÅ¬ÃÀÅµ¶ûµÄÓÂÊ¿ºÍ¾«ÁéÆïÊ¿£¬ÕýÊ¹³ö»ìÉí½âÊõÔÚºÍËü²©¶·¡£¶øÅá»ùÀò´ÄÔòÎ§×ÅËûÁ©ÍÅÍÅ×ª£¬Ê±²»Ê±Ò²Éì¹ýÍ·È¥¸øÎÒµÄ´°Á±À´Ò»¿Ú»òÕß¸øÒ»×¦×Ó£¬ËüµÄÆÆ»µÁ¦¿É±ÈÄÇÁ½ÃûÕ½Ê¿´ó¶àÁË¡£  
  
"Ñ½--£¡£¡"°£À­µ¤´ó½ÐÒ»Éù£¬ÓÖÏò´°Á±ÆË¹ýÈ¥£¬È»ºó¾Í¾À×¡ËüÆ´Ãü³¶£¬ËûµÄÐÖµÜ²»¸ÊÊ¾Èõ£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖ³¶×¡´°Á±µÄÒ»½ÇÒÔ·ÀÕâ¸ö½Æ»«µÄµÐÈË±»·ç´µÅÜ£¬Ò»±ß²»×¡µØÓÃÐ¡ÊÖ´¸×ÅÄÇ»Î¶¯²»Ö¹µÄ²¼Á±ºÍ´ÌÐåµÄ³ÄÉ´¡£  
  
"´ò¡¢´ò£¡£¡""´òÄã¡¢´òÄã£¡£¡"  
  
ÎÒ·ÅÏÂÊé£¬¶ÔËûÃÇ½ÐµÀ£º"°£À­µ¤£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡Í£ÏÂ£¡Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¬±ð¶¯£¡"  
  
ËûÃÇÃ»ÀíÎÒ¡£ÎÒÌá¸ßÁËÒôÁ¿ÏòËûÃÇ×ßÈ¥£º"°£À­µ¤£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡ÄãÃÇÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¡£¡"  
  
"´ò·ç·ç¡£"°£À­µ¤Í·¶¼²»»Ø£¬Ò»±ß»ÓÎè×ÅÐ¡ÊÖ¹¥»÷ÎÒµÄ´°Á±Ò»±ß¶ª¸øÎÒÕâÃ´Ò»¾ä»°¡£  
  
"´ò·ç·ç£¿Ê²Ã´´ò·ç·ç£¿"ÎÒÒÉ»óµØÖØ¸´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ--ËûÃÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÍæÎÒµÄ´°Á±Âð£¿  
  
"´ò·ç·ç"--°£¶ûÂåºÕÔÝÊ±Í£ÏÂÀ´£¬Å¤Í·¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØ¸øÁËÎÒÒ»¸öÔÚËûÃÇ¿´À´¼«ÎªºÏÀíºÍÕýÒåµÄÀíÓÉ£º"´òËü£¬Ëü´µµÃÎÒÃÇÀä¡£"ËµÍêËûÓÖ×ª¹ýÉíÍ·ÖØ½ÅÇáµØ³¯ÎÒµÄ´°Á±ÆË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
Å¶Å¶--ÀÏÌì~~~~~~ÎÒÎÞÄÎµØ¾ÙÆðÊÖ´êÁË´êÎÒµÄ¶îÍ·ÓÖ·ÅÁËÏÂÀ´¡£ÎÒ´ÓÃ»ÓÐÏë¹ý·çÊÇÄÜ´òµÄ@_@  
  
ÔõÃ´ÏòËûÃÇ½âÊÍÄØ£¿ÕâÕæÊÇÒ»¸öÁîÈËÍ·Í´µÄÎÊÌâ£¬´ò·ç·ç¡­¡­  
  
¾ÍÔÚÎÒÚ¤Ë¼¿àÏëµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ö»ÌýµÃËûÃÇÓÖÒ»Éù²Ò½Ð£º"°¦Ñ½--"£¬È»ºóÊÇÏ¡Àï»©À­µÄÉùÒô--  
  
ÎÒ¿ÉÁ¯µÄ´°Á±±»Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï³¶ÏÂÀ´ÁË£¬ºñÊµµÄ²¼ÁÏÁ¬×ÅÄÇÐ©Ð¡¹³Ð¡»·»¹ÓÐÄÇÒÑ¾­±»ËûÃÇÁ©³¶µÃ²»³ÉÑù×ÓµÄ³ÄÁ±Ò»ÆðÕÖ×¡ÁËËûÃÇÁ©£¬ÈÃËûÃÇÔÚÏÂÃæÃ»Í·Ã»ÄÔµØ¶«×¥Î÷×¥£¬àÞàÞÂÒ½Ð~~~~~~~Åá»ùÀò´ÄÒòÎªÓÐÎÒµÄÃüÁî£¬Ö»ÊÇÔÚÒ»ÅÔ¶¨¶¨µØ¿´×ÅËûÁ©¡£  
  
ÎÒµÄ´°Á±¡­¡­»¹ÓÐÄÇÓÉÀûÎÄµÂ¶û×îÓÅÐãµÄÖ¯¹¤Ðå³öÀ´µÄ´ÌÐå¡­¡­  
  
»¹Ã»µÈÎÒµÈÖ¹¶ÔÎÒµÄ´°Á±µÄÐÄÍ´£¬Á±×ÓÏÂ·½ÄÇÆð·ü²»¶¨µÄÁ½¸öÐ¡ÍÅÍÅ·¢³öµÄÉùÒô¾ÍÔ½À´Ô½½¹Ôï£¬ÒÑ¾­ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼´øÓÐÒ»µãµã¿ÞÇ»ÁË¡£Õæµ£ÐÄËûÃÇ»áÔÚ»ìÂÒÖÐÉË×Å¶Ô·½»òÊÇ×Ô¼º¡£  
  
ÎÒÁ¢¿ÌÉÏÇ°È¥³¶µô´°Á±£¬ÈÃËûÃÇÖØÐÂÕÒ»ØÑô¹â¡£  
  
¿ÉÊÇµ±´°Á±¾ÍÒªÍêÈ«Àë¿ªËûÁ©µÄÊ±ºò£¬°£À­µ¤¾ÓÈ»ÓÖ»Ö¸´ÁË¶·Ö¾£¬³¶×Å´°Á±µÄÒ»½ÇÓÖÈÂÈÂµÀ£º"´òÑ½£¡£¡´òËü£¡´ò·ç·ç£¡"ÔÚËûµÄ´ø¶¯ÏÂ£¬ËûµÄµÜµÜÒ²×¥×¡´°Á±µØÒ»½Ç£¬Ò»¸ö¾¢µÃº°´ò¡£  
  
"ÐÐÁË£¡£¡°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡"ÎÒÏòËûÃÇºðµÀ¡£"Õ½¶·½áÊø£¡"  
  
"²»Òª£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐ´òÍê£¡"°£À­µ¤½ÐµÀ¡£  
  
"ÔÙÄÖÒÔºó²»ÄÜµ½ÕâÀ´Íæ£¡"  
  
ÏÅµÃ°£À­µ¤µ±³¡¾Íã¶×¡ÁË£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ²ÊÇ¡£ÈÃÈË¿´ÁËÓÖÓÐµãºó»Ú¡£  
  
"ºÃÀ²ºÃÀ²£¬·ç·çÒÔºóÔÙ´ò¡£ÄãÃÇÒª´ò·ç·çÊÇ¿ÉÒÔµÄÀ²£¬µ«ÊÇ²»ÄÜ´òÎÒµÄ´°Á±¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒÃÇ²»ÊÇ´ò´°Á±£¬ÎÒÃÇÊÇ´ò·ç·ç£¡"  
  
"ÊÇÑ½£¬ÎÒÃÇ»¹Òª´ò£¡£¡ÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÒª£¡"  
  
"½ÌÎÒÃÇ´ò·ç·ç°É£¡£¡"  
  
"½ÌÎÒÃÇ´òÑ½¸ñÀ³·ÒµÂ£¡£¡"  
  
Í·Í´¡­¡­ÎÒ²»»á´ò·ç·ç£¬µ«Èç¹ûÊÇÖ¸»ÓÆøÁ÷µÄ»°£¬ÄãÃÇ¸¸Ç×´óÈËµÄÌìÖ®½äÒ²Ðí¿ÉÒÔ×öµ½¡£µ«ÄãÃÇÊÇ²»»áÂúÒâÄÇÖÖ×÷·¨µÄ£¬ÄãÃÇµÄ¸¸Ç×´óÈËÒ²²»»áÎªÁËÕâ¸öËæÒâ¶¯ÓÃÌìÖ®½ä¡£´ò·ç·ç£¬Å¶£¬Ë­À´½Ì¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ´ò·ç·ç¡­¡­  
  
ÎªÁË½«ËûÃÇµÄ×¢ÒâÁ¦´Ó·çÄÇ±ßÒÆ¹ýÀ´£¬ÎÒÖ»ºÃÎþÉüÎÒµÄÐÝÏÐÊ±¼ä¸øËûÃÇ½²ÁËÒ»¸öÏÂÎçµÄ¹ÊÊÂ¡£  
  
  
132Äê11ÔÂ03ÈÕ  
ºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡ÉÌÌÖÕâ¸ö´ò·ç·çµÄÎÊÌâ¡£ÎªÁËµÃ³öÒ»¸ö¼ÈÄÜÈÃÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃ÷°×£¬ÓÖ²»ÖÁÓÚÅ¤ÇúÊÂÊµµÄ½âÊÍ£¬ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡ÑÐ¾¿ÁËÒ»ÕûÌì¡£  
  
  
132Äê11ÔÂ05ÈÕ  
ÎÒÓÖ±ØÐëÈ¥ÂåÁÖÁË¡£×ßÖ®Ç°ÕâÁ½ÌìÐÖµÜÁ©Ò»µã¶¼Ã»ÏëÆðÀ´Ê²Ã´·ç²»·çµÄÊÂÇé¡£  
  
Èç¹ûËûÃÇÎÊÆðÀ´µÄ»°£¬°£¶ûÂ¡£¬°ÑÄãµÄ·³ÄÕÁô¸ø×Ô¼º£¬ÎÒµÄÇáËÉÎÒÒª´ø×ßÁË¡£  
  
  
133Äê1ÔÂ15ÈÕ  
´ÓÂåÁÖ»ØÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÒÑ¾­´©ÉÏÁËËûÃÇµÄÂèÂèÇ×ÊÖ¸øËûÃÇ·ìÖÆµÄºÜÆ¯ÁÁµÄÐÂ¶¬ÒÂ£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÅÖà½à½µÄ£¬ÑÛ¾¦µÉµÃ´ó´óµÄ£¬ÒÂ·þÓÖÉÁÉÁ·¢ÁÁ£¬ÔÙÃ»¼û¹ýÄÇÃ´¿É°®µÄÐ¡ÇòÁË¡£  
  
  
133Äê3ÔÂ17ÈÕ  
°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄÇÃ´Ôç¸æËßËûÃÇÎÒµÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬ÏÖÔÚËûÃÇ²»µ«¿ªÊ¼¼ÇÊÂ£¬¶øÇÒËûÃÇÁ©²øÉÏÎÒÁË£¬Ò»Ììµ½ÍíÒªÎÒ½²Õ½¶·µÄ¹ÊÊÂ¡£ÏÖ³ÉµÄ¹ÊÊÂÎÒÒÑ¾­½²ÍêÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚ¿ªÊ¼µÃ×Ô¼º±à£¬ÐÁ¿à¡­¡­°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÍ¼ÊéÊÒÀïµÄÍ¯»°¹ÊÊÂÊé¾ÓÈ»ÄÇÃ´ÉÙ~~~~~  
  
  
133Äê5ÔÂ21ÈÕ  
½ñÌìÊÇÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃÇµÄÉúÈÕ£¬ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµ½´¦ÊÇÏ²ÆøÑóÑó¡£Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÔç¾Í±»°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇ´ò°çµÃÆ¯Æ¯ÁÁÁÁµÄ£¬µÈ×ÅÔÚÉúÈÕÍíÑçÉÏ´ó³ö·çÍ·¡£  
  
ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈË»¹Ç××ÔÏÂ³øÎªÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï×öÉúÈÕµ°¸â£¬¶øÎÒ£¬Ò²ÎªÁË×¼±¸ÍíÉÏµÄÑç»áÃ¦À´Ã¦È¥¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¾ÍÐ÷£¬¾ÍµÈ×ÅÁ½¸öÐ¡ÊÙÐÇµÇ³¡ÁË¡£ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËÈÃÎÒµ½ËûÃÇµÄ·¿¼ä¿´¿´ËûÃÇ×¼±¸µÃÔõÃ´ÑùÁË¡£  
  
Ô¶Ô¶µÄ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÌý¼ûÁËÐÖµÜÁ©µÄÕùÖ´µÄÉùÒô£º"²»£¬Ó¦¸ÃÊÇÕâÑù£¡£¡""²Å²»ÊÇÄØ£¡ÕâÑù²Å¶Ô£¡£¡""ÄãÒ»µã¶¼²»Ïó£¡""Äã²Å²»ÏóÄØ£¡"¡­¡­  
  
»¹ÓÐ°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇµÄÉùÒô£º"ºÃÁËºÃÁË£¬Ê±¼ä²»¶à£¬ÄãÃÇµÃ¿ìµã¡£""ÍæÒ»»á¾ÍºÃ£¬ÖªµÀÂð£¿ÂíÉÏ¾ÍÒª³Ô·¹ÁË¡­¡­"  
  
µÈ°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ·¢ÏÖÎÒ³öÏÖÔÚÃÅ¿ÚµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëý¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÓÐµã»ÅÂÒµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
ÎÒË³ÊÆÍùÎÝÀïÒ»Ãé£¬ÎÒµÄÌì°¡£¡  
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÕýÔÚÃæ¶ÔÃæµØ¡¢ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØÕ¾×Å£¬µ«ÔÚËûÃÇµÄÆ¯ÁÁµÄÀñ·þÍâ£¬»¹ÅªÉÏÁËÒ»¶ÑÂÒÆß°ËÔãµÄ¶«Î÷£¬µÈ»á¾ÍÒªÈëÏ¯ÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚÈ´³ÉÁËÊ²Ã´Ñù×ÓÁË~~~~~  
  
Ò»¿´¾ÍÖªµÀ£¬ËûÃÇÓÖÔÚÍæ°çÑÝµÐÈË»òÊÇÕ½Ê¿Ê²Ã´µÄÓÎÏ·¡£Ö»ÊÇ²»ÖªµÀÕâÒ»´ÎËûÃÇÒª°çÊ²Ã´¡£  
  
°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇÏëÒªÕ¾ÆðÀ´´ò¶ÏËûÃÇÁ©£¬ÎÒ´òÁË¸öÊÖÊÆ×èÖ¹ÁËËý¡£Ð¡º¢×Ó×ÔÓÉ·¢»ÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬×îºÃ²»Òª´ò¶Ï¡£¾ÍÈÃËûÃÇÔÙÍæÒ»Ð¡»á°É¡£¶øÎÒÒ²ÈÄÓÐÐËÖÂµØ¿¿ÔÚÃÅ±ß¿´×ÅËûÁ©µÄÇãÇé±íÑÝ¡£  
  
Ö»¼û°£À­µ¤Åû×ÅÒ»ÕÅÐ¡´²µ¥µ±³ÉÅû·ç£¬ÊÖÀïÄÃ×ÅÒ»¸ù´Ö´ÖµÄÏµ´°Á±ÓÃµÄÁ÷ËÕ£¬¶øËû½ÅÏÂÁ¬½Å´øÐ¬µØ¾ÓÈ»Ì×ÉÏÁË²»Öª´ÓÄÄÀïÕÒÀ´µÄ±ÈËûµÄ½ÅÒª´óÒ»±¶µÄÐ¬×Ó--¿´À´ÕâÒ»´ÎËûÒª°çÑÝµÄÊÇÒ»¸ö¸öÍ·±È½Ï´óµÄ½ÇÉ«£¬¶øÄÇË«´óÐ¬¾ÍÊÇÎ¨Ò»±íÏÖËûµÄ½ÇÉ«µÄ¿éÍ·µÄ±êÖ¾¡£  
  
ÁíÒ»¸öÑÝÔ±ÔòÅû×ÅÒ»ÕÅÐ¡²è¼¸µÄ×À²¼£¬ºÍËûµÄÐÖµÜÒ»Ñù£¬ÔÚ²±×ÓµÄµØ·½´òÁËÒ»¸öºÜ¿äÕÅµÄ½á¡£ËûÍ·ÉÏ»¹ÏµÁËÌõÍ·´ø£¬²»ÖªµÀËû´ÓÄÄ¸ãÀ´µÄ£¬³ß´ç¿ÉÊÇ³ÉÄêÈËÓÃµÄ¡£ÓÐÈ¤µÄÊÇ°£¶ûÂåºÕÍ·´øµÄ½á¾ÓÈ»´òÔÚ¶îÍ·µÄÇ°±ß£¬ÍáÍáµÄ¡£ÎÒÏëÊÇËûµÄÊÖ¹»²»×ÅÄÔºó£¬»òÊÇÊÖ²»»áÔÚºó±ß´ò½á£¬ËùÒÔ´òÔÚÁËÇ°±ß¡£µ«ÊÇÍ·´øµÄÊ£Óà²¿·ÖÈ´¼«²»ÅäºÏµØÀÏÊÇµôÏÂÀ´µ²×¡ËûµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ËùÒÔËûÊ±²»Ê±¾Í»ÎÒ»ÏÂÄÔ´ü£¬°ÑËüÃÇ»Îµ½Ò»±ßÈ¥£¬»òÊÇ¼«²»ÄÍ·³µØÓÃÊÖ°ÑËüÃÇ¹Îµ½Í·ÉÏÈ¥¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕË«ÊÖ»¹ÎÕ×ÅÒ»°ÑÄ¾³ß£¬µ±³ÉÊÇ±¦½££¬àÙ×Å×ìÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØÖ¸×Å¶Ô·½¡£  
  
´ÓÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄÔìÐÎÉè¼ÆºÍ×Å×°µÄÖÊÁ¿À´¿´£¬°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇÓ¦¸ÃÊÇÃ»ÓÐ²åÊÖ£¬È«ÊÇÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÒ»ÊÖ²Ù°ì¡£ÕâÖÖÓÎÏ·ËûÃÇÊÇ°ÙÍæ²»Ñá£¬µ«´óÈËÃÇÒ²ÊÇ°Ù¿´²»Ñá¡£  
  
ÏÂÃæÓÎÏ·¿ªÊ¼ÁË¡£  
  
"ºô--ºô--"°£À­µ¤ÕÅÑÀÎè×¦¡¢Ò¡Í·»ÎÄÔµØ¹ÊÒâÑ¹´ÖÁËÉùÒô½ÐÆðÀ´--¿´Ñù×ÓËûÓÖ·Öµ½·´ÅÉ½ÇÉ«ÁË£¬²»ÊÇ°Â¿ËË¹¾ÍÊÇÀÏ»¢±ª×ÓÊ²Ã´µÄ¡£²»¹ýÕâÒ»´Î´ò°çµÃÄÇÃ´"¸ß¼¶"£¬¹À¼Æ»¹²»ÊÇÆÕÍ¨µÄ·´ÅÉ½ÇÉ«£¬Ó¦¸ÃÊÇ¸öÍ·Ä¿°É¡£  
  
Å¾µØÒ»ÏÂ£¬Ö»Ìý¼û°£À­µ¤Ñð×°ÓÃ"±Þ×Ó"³éÁËÒ»ÏÂ¶Ô·½£¬È»ºóºôºôºôºôµØ´ÖÉù´ÖÆøµØ¶ÔËûÃÇµÄÐÖµÜºðµÀ£º"ÎÒÊÇÑ×Ä§£¬ÎÒÒªÉ±ÁËÄã--"  
  
¿´µ½°£À­µ¤ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØ×°³öµÄÐ×Ñù£¬ÎÒÔÚÅÔ±ß¼¸ºõÒªÐ¦³öÉùÀ´¡£  
  
¶øËûµÄÐÖµÜÔòÃæ¶ÔËûµÄ½ø¹¥ÏòÕ÷ÐÔµØÍùÅÔ±ßÒ»Ìø£¬ËãÊÇ¶ãÉÁ³É¹¦£¬²»¹ýÈ´²»Ð¡ÐÄÈÃÔÚ½ÅÏÂµÄÌ«³¤µÄ×À²¼°è×¡ÁË£¬Éí×ÓÍáÁËÁ½ÏÂ×ÜËãÃ»ÓÐµ¹ÏÂ£¬ÏÅµÃ°²À­µÏÑÇ²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØÏòËûÉì³öÊÖ¡£  
  
Ð¡Ó¢ÐÛµÍÍ·¿´ÁË¿´½ÅÏÂÄÇ°­ÊÂµÄ×À²¼£¬ÓÃ½Å°ÑËüÅ²µ½Ò»±ß£¬ÔÙÒ»´ÎÌ§ÆðÍ·À´£¬È»ºóÓÖË¦ÁËË¦Í·£¬°Ñ¸Õ²ÅÒòÎªµÍÍ·¶ø³Ã»úÓÖµôÏÂÀ´µÄÍ·´øË¦µ½Ò»±ß£¬½Ó×ÅÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØÄîËûµÄÌ¨´ÊµÀ£º"Äã--ÉÏ--À´--°É£¬ÎÒ--²»--ÅÂ--Äã"--  
  
¿ÉÊÇ£¬µÈÐ¡¼Ò»ï°Ñ»°ËµÍêÁËÒÔºó£¬ÎÒ²îµãÃ»µ±³¡·­µ¹ÔÚµØ£¬Õæºó»Ú¸Õ²ÅÎªÊ²Ã´Òª×èÖ¹°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ¡£  
  
Ö»Ìý°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ»¸ö×ÖÒ»¸ö×ÖµØ¡¢ÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØËµ£º"ÎÒ--ÊÇ--¸ñ--À³--·Ò--µÂ--ÎÒ--Òª--"È»ºóËûÄÔ´üÉÏµÄÄÇ¸úÍ·´øÓÖ¼«»áÌôÊ±»úµØµôÁËÏÂÀ´£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕÓÖÁ¬Á¬Ë¦ÁËºÃ¼¸ÏÂÍ·£¬²Å°ÑÍ·´øË¦»ØÈ¥£¬È»ºóËû¾ÓÈ»¾ÍÍüÁËÄÇ±»´ò¶ÏµÄÃ»ËµÍêµÄÌ¨´Ê£¬¶¨¶¨µØÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀïµÉ×ÅËû¸ç¸çµÈ×ÅÏÂÒ»¸öÇé½Ú¡£  
  
ÎÒÎÒÎÒÎÒÎÒµÄÌì£¡¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÔÚÑ§ÎÒ¡­¡­  
  
°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇ£¬Ôç¾ÍÐ¦µÃÖ±²»ÆðÑüÁË¡£¿´ËýÁ©µÄÑÛÉñÃ÷°Ú×ÅÓÐÒ»°ëÊÇÔÚÐ¦ÎÒ£¬ÈÃÎÒÆøÒ²²»ÊÇ£¬Ð¦²»Ò²ÊÇ¡£²»ÐÐ£¬²»ÄÜÈÃËûÃÇÔÙÍæÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£  
  
"¿È¿È£¡"ÎÒ¿ÈÁËÁ½ÉùÒýÆðËûÃÇµÄ×¢Òâ£¬È»ºó´óÉùËµ£º"ÎÒµÄÐ¡ÊÙÐÇÃÇ£¡£¡Ñç»áÂíÉÏ¾ÍÒª¿ªÊ¼ÁË¡£"  
  
Ð¡Ñ×Ä§ºÍÐ¡¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÍ£ÏÂÁËÕ½¶·£¬×ª¹ýÍ·À´ÄªÃûÆæÃîµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£ÎÒÏëËûÃÇ¿ÉÄÜÊÇ²»Àí½â"ÊÙÐÇ"ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼¡£  
  
ÎÒ¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£º"ÎÒµÄÐ¡Íõ×ÓÃÇ£¬ÄÑµÀÄãÃÇ²»Ïë³ÔÄãÃÇÂèÂèÇ×ÊÖÎªÄãÃÇ×öµÄÏã²Ýµ°¸âÂð£¿"  
  
¹ûÈ»£¬¶ÔÄÇÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÀ´Ëµ£¬Ïã²Ýµ°¸â¿É±ÈÎÒÓ¢¿¡äìÈ÷¡¢ÓñÊ÷ÁÙ·ç¡¢Æø¶È·Ç·²¡­¡­£¨Ê¡ÂÔN×ÖµÄ×ÔÎÒÌÕ×íÐÎÈÝ´Ê£©µÄ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂºÍÄÇ¸ö¸ÃËÀµÄÑ×Ä§ÓÐ÷ÈÁ¦µÃ¶à¡£  
  
"»©--"Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÕÅÔ²ÁËÐ¡×ì¾ªÏ²µØ´ó½Ð£¬ÑÛÀïÈ«ÊÇÐ¦ÈÝµØ¿´×Å¶Ô·½£¬È«¶¼¶ªµôÁËÊÖÀïµÄÎäÆ÷£¬È»ºóÃ¦²»µüí³µØ°Çµô×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏµÄ×°Êø£¬Ò»±ßÃ¦Ò»±ß¸ßÐËµÃàÞàÞÖ±½Ð¡£°£À­µ¤ÉõÖÁ²»½â¿ª²±×ÓÉÏµÄ½á¾ÍÏë°Ñ´²µ¥³¶µô£¬¿ÉÊÇ±»¿¨×¡ÁË£¬¼±µÃËû¼¸ºõÒª¿Þ³öÀ´£º"àÅ--°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ¡¢°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇ£¡£¡"  
  
µÈµ½ËûÃÇÍÑµôÄÇÐ©¿ÉÐ¦µÄÊø¸¿ÓÖÖØÐÂ±ä³ÉÆ¯Æ¯ÁÁÁÁµÄÐ¡Íõ×ÓµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾Í»¶ºô×ÅÏòÎÒ³åÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
ÎÒ±§×ÅËûÃÇÈ¥´óÌü¡£Ò»Â·ÉÏËûÃÇà©à©²»ÐÝµØ×·ÎÊÎÒÓÐ¹ØÄÇ´ÎÕ½¶·µÄÇéÐÎ¡£  
  
"¸ñÀ³·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¬Ñ×Ä§ºÜ´óºÜ´óÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ£¬±È½Ï´ó¡£"  
  
"ºÜÀ÷º¦ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
"ÊÇµÄ¡£"  
  
"Ö»ÓÐÄã²ÅÄÜÉ±ËÀËûÂð£¿"  
  
"Å¶£¬µ±È»²»¡£"ÎÒµÄÐÄ³éÁË³é£¬ÎÒÏëÆðÁËÍÀÁúµÄEcthelion¡¢»¹ÓÐÁ½¸öË«Éú×ÓµÄÏÈ×æFingolfin¡£ËûÃÇ¶¼ÊÇºÎµÈ¾ªÊÀêàË×µÄÓ¢ÐÛ£¡¿ÉÄÜÊÇ°²ÄÎÎ÷ÑÇºÍ°²À­µÏÑÇ»¹Ã»ÓÐ°ÑËûÃÇµÄ¹ÊÊÂ¸æËßËûÁ©--ËýÃÇÒ²ÉËÓÚÌáÆðÄÇ¶Î±¯ÉËµÄÍùÊÂÂð£¿Òª²»ÕâÒ»´ÎÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÄ£·ÂµÄ¶ÔÏó¾Í²»ÊÇÎÒ¶øÊÇEcthelion»òFingolfinÁË¡££¨ÓÐ¹ØEcthelionµÄ¹ÊÊÂ´ó¼Ò¿ÉÒÔ²Î¼ûulyssiaÌá¹©µÄ×ÊÁÏ£ºGondolinÂÙÏÝÖ®Õ½£©  
  
º¢×Ó¶¼ÊÇÑöÄ½Ó¢ÐÛµÄ¡£Ö»ÊÇº¢×ÓÔÚÎûÐ¦ºÍÎÞÐÄµÄÓÎÏ·ÖÐ£¬ÔõÖªµÀËûÃÇÖØ½ÒµÄÈ´ÊÇÒ»¶Î²ÒÁÒµÄ¡¢ÈÃÈËÐÄËéµÄ¡¢²»¿°»ØÊ×µÄÀúÊ·¡­¡­  
  
"¸ñÀ³·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¿"  
  
"°¡£¿"  
  
"ÄãÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
"Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ÎÒµÄÐ¡Íõ×Ó¡£"¡­¡­  
  
½ñÌìµÄÉúÈÕÑç»á£¬³ýÁËÎÒµÄ±Ç×Ó²»ÊÊÊ±ÒËµØ·¢ËáÖ®Íâ£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼ÊÇÄÇÃ´µÄÍêÃÀ¡£  
  
ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÐ¡Íõ×ÓÃÇ£¬×£ÄãÃÇÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÄÜ¹»ÄÇÃ´µÄ¿ìÀÖ¡£  
  
  
  
133Äê7ÔÂ9ÈÕ  
ÓÖÒªÈ¥ÂåÁÖÁË£¬ÖØÏ÷ÁËÁ½Ö»ÖñÂí£¬ÄãÃÇÆï×ÅÍæ°É¡££¨ÉÏ´ÎÃ»°´ÕÕAsfalothµÄÑù×Ó×ö£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï¾ÓÈ»²»Òª£¡º¦µÃÎÒÖØÏ÷¡£ÎÒÒªÊÇ°ÑÎÒµÄ×øÆï»»µôµÄ»°£¬¿´ÄãÃÇ»¹Ï²²»Ï²»¶£¡£©  
  
²»¿Þ²»¿Þ£¬ÔÙ¿ÞµÄ»°¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå¾Í²»»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
¶Ô£¬²»¿Þ£¬ÕâÑù²ÅÏóÄÐ×ÓººÂï£¡  
  
  
133Äê8ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
»Øµ½ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÊ±ºòÌìÒÑ¾­ºÚÁË¡£  
  
Õâ¹íÌìÆøÕæÊÇ¹»ÈÈµÄ¡£ÎÒÆÈ²»¼±´ýµØµ½³ø·¿È¥ÕÒ²èË®¡£  
  
µ±ÎÒÏ¸Ï¸µØÆ·Üø×ÅÏã²èµÄÊ±ºò£¬¸ÕºÃ¿´¼ûÊÌÅ®÷ìÁÖ¶÷¶Ë×ÅÒ»ÅÌ¼«Ãû¹óµÄµãÐÄ--µ«ÒÑ¾­»µµôÁË£¬ÕýÒªÄÃÈ¥µ¹µô¡£  
  
Õâ²»Ì«Ñ°³£¡£  
  
ÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûËäÈ»¸»×ã£¬µ«Ò²Ã»ÓÐ½¾ÉÝºÍÆÌÕÅµÄÏ°Æø¡£ÔõÃ´»áÓÐµãÐÄ·Åµ½»µÎªÖ¹£¿  
  
"ÕâÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"ÎÒÀ¹ÏÂËý£¬ÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
÷ìÁÖ¶÷¼ûµ½ÊÇÎÒ£¬Ð¦µÀ£º"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ´óÈËÄú»ØÀ´ÁË£¿Äú²»ÖªµÀÄØ£¬ÒªÊÇÎÒ²»°ÑËüÃÇµ¹µôµÄ»°£¬Äú¿ÉÄÜ¾ÍµÃ³ÔÏÂÈ¥Å¶£¿"Ëý¾ÓÈ»Ð¦µÃÄÇÃ´ÉñÃØ~~  
  
"ÎÒ£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´°¡£¿"  
  
÷ìÁÖ¶÷½âÊÍµÀ£º"ÊÇ°£¶ûÂåºÕÐ¡µîÏÂ£¬Ã¿Ìì¶¼ÒªÁôÏÂÒ»¿éºÃµãÐÄËµÁô¸øÄú£¬ÅÂÄú»ØÀ´ÁË³Ô²»×Å¡£ÕâÑù£¬Ò»ÌìÒ»¿é£¬»¹²»Ðí±ðÈË¶¯£¬¶¼»µÁËºÃ¼¸µúÁË¡£"  
  
Ëµµ½Õâ÷ìÁÖ¶÷»¹Ð¡ÐÄµØ¿´ÁË¿´ËÄÖÜ£¬"»¹µÃÇÄÇÄµØµ¹µô£¬²»ÄÜÈÃËû¿´¼û£¬·ñÔòËûÒ»¶¨ÄÖµÃÒªËÀ¡£ÉÏÒ»´Î±»Ëû¿´¼ûËû¾Í¿ÞÁËºÃ³¤Ê±¼ä£¬ÅªµÃ°£¶ûÂ¡Íõ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ°ì·¨¡£ºóÀ´£¬ÎÒÃÇµ¹µãÐÄÊ±¶¼²»ÈÃËû¿´¼û£¬ºåËûËµÊÇ±»ÀÏÊóºÍÐ¡¹ÖÎï³ÔÁË¡£½á¹ûÕâÃ´ËµÒÔºóËûÍíÉÏ¾ÍÀ´³ø·¿ÊØ×Å£¬Ö±µ½ËûË¯×ÅÁËÎªÖ¹¡£½ñÌìËû¿ÉÄÜÒ²ÒªÀ´Å¶£¡£¡"  
  
Õâ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¡£¡--ÎÒÏò÷ìÁÖ¶÷ËÊËÊ¼ç£º"¸ÐÐ»ÐÇ³½Ö®ºó¡­¡­"  
  
ÕâÊ±£¬´ÓÎÝÄÇ±ßÔ¶Ô¶´«À´Ò»ÖÖºÜÆæÌØµÄÉùÒô£¬ÏóÊÇÄ¾¾ß¹Î¹ýÁËµØ°å£¬ÈÃ¾ßÓÐÃôÈñÌýÁ¦µÄ¾«Áé¶¼¸Ðµ½Ð©´Ì¶ú£¬ÎÒºÍ÷ìÁÖ¶÷¶¼²»½ûÖåÁËÖåÃ¼Í·¡£ÎÒ»¹Ã»Ïëµ½ÎÒÑ¡µÄÕâÖÖÄ¾ÖÊºÍÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄµØ°åµÄ½áºÏ»á²úÉúÕâÖÖÐ§¹û£¬¶øÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¿´À´¶ÔËüÃÇ»¹ÆÄÎª¹Ø°®£¬ÕâÒ»¸öÔÂÀ´°Ë³ÉÓÐ²»ÉÙµÄÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄ¾«Áé¶¼ÔÚ×çÖä¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¡£¿´À´µÃÁíÑ¡Ä¾²Ä¸øËûÃÇÖØÏ÷ÁË¡£  
  
"ËûÃÇÀ´ÁË¡£"÷ìÁÖ¶÷Ëµ×Å£¬Á¬Ã¦¶Ë×ÅÅÌ×Ó×ßÁË¡£  
  
--"¼Ý¡¢¼Ý£¡£¡"»¹°éËæ×ÅÒì³£ÇåÎúµÄÖÉÄÛ¶ø»¶¿ìµÄÍ¯Éù¡£  
  
Ã»´í£¬¾ÍÊÇËûÃÇ¡£ÓÐÒ»¸öÔÂÃ»ÓÐ¼û¹ýÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÁË£¬»¹¹ÖÏëÄîµÄ¡£  
  
ÎÒ×ß³öÁË³ø·¿£¬Ó­×ÅÉùÒô´«À´µÄ·½Ïò×ßÈ¥¡£Ò»ÏÂ×ÓÔÚ¹Õ½ÇÅöÉÏÁËÒ»¸öÆï×ÅÖñÂíµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¬Ëû¿ç×ÅÎÒ×öµÄÄÇ¸öÔëÉù¹¤¾ß¸Õ¸ÕºÃÅÜµ½ÎÒµÄ¸úÇ°£¬ÎÒÍäÏÂÉí×Ó°ÑËûÀ¹×¡ÁË¡£  
  
Õâ¸öÅÜÔÚÇ°Í·µÄÊÇ¸ç¸ç»¹ÊÇµÜµÜÄØ£¿  
  
"°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¿"ÎÒÊÔ×ÅÎÊ¡£  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÌý¼ûÎÒµÄÎÊ»°£¬Ì§Í·¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬Í»È»£¬ËûËÉ¿ªÁËÊÖÀïµÄÖñÂí£¬È»ºó"ÍÛ"µØÒ»Éù£¬¾ÍÌ§ÆðÍ·´ó¿ÞÆðÀ´¡£ÈÃÎÒÈ·¶¨Ëû¾ÍÊÇ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¡£  
  
ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿  
  
±»ÎÒÏÅ×ÅÁË£¿ÎÒÏÂÒâÊ¶µØÃþÃþ×Ô¼ºÄÔ´ü£¬È·ÈÏ×Ô¼ºµÄÍ··¢²¢Ã»ÓÐÂÒµ½ÈÃÈËÈÏ²»³öÎÒ»¹ÊÇ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄµØ²½¡£ÎÒµÄÁ³Ò²²»Ôà°¡£¬Ã»»¨µ½ÄÜ°ÑÐ¡º¢×ÓÏÅ¿Þ°É£¿£¿½ñÌì¾ÍÊÇ¸ÏÁËµãÂ·¶ø¼º£¬ÎÒ»¹Ã»ÓÐÕÕ¹ý¾µ×Ó£¬ÎÒµÄÐÎÏóÕæÓÐÄÇÃ´ÔãÂð£¿  
  
ÕâÊ±´ÓºóÃæ¸úÉÏÀ´µÄÁíÒ»¸öË«Éú×ÓÒ²Ã°³öÀ´ÁË£¬ÔÚ¿ÞµÄÄÇÒ»¸öµÄÉùÒôÈÃËûºÍÎÒÒ»Ñù¾õµÃÓÐÒ»µãÆæ¹Ö¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¿"ÎÒÎÊºóÃæ³öÏÖµÄÄÇÒ»¸ö¡£  
  
µ«ÎÒµÄÉùÒô£¬»¹ÓÐËûÄÇ¸öÔÚ¿ÞµÄÐÖµÜ£¬ËÆºõËû¼ÇÆðÁËÊ²Ã´ËÆµÄ£¬ËûÍ»È»Ò²ÈÓÏÂÁËÊÖÀïµÄÖñÂí£¬"ÍÛ"µØ´ó¿ÞÆðÀ´¡£  
  
ÔõÃ´ÁËÔõÃ´ÁË£¿£¿·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂÁË£¿ÎÒ²Å»ØÀ´ÄãÃÇ¾ÍÕâÃ´Ó­½ÓÎÒÂð£¿Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÖ»¹Ë×ÅÔÚÎÒ¸úÇ°Ñö×ÅÍ·´ó¿Þ£¬±ðµÄÊ²Ã´¶¼²»¹Ü¡£¶ø³ø·¿ÀïµÄ¾«ÁéÃÇÒ²È«¶¼ÅÜ³öÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
"Å¶--ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿¹Ô¹Ô£¬¸æËß¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Òª¿Þ°¡£¿àÅ£¿"  
  
ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÎÊÎÊ£¬Ïë²»µ½ËûÃÇ¿ÞÉù¸ü´óÁË£¬²»¹ýÇ°ÃæµÄÒ»¸öÍ¬Ê±ÓÃËûµÄÊÖÂ§×¡ÁËÎÒ£º"¸ñ¡¢¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¬55ÎÒ¡¢ÎÒ55ºÃ¡¢ºÃÏëÄã555555¡­¡­"ºóÃæÒ»¸öÒ²¸ÏÉÏÀ´Â§×¡ÎÒ£¬Á½¸öÒ»ÆðÅ¿ÔÚÎÒµÄ¼çÉÏ¿ÞµÃÒ»¸ö±ÈÒ»¸öÏì¡£  
  
Å¶£¬ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¡£¡ÎÒÒ²ÏëÄãÃÇÑ½¡­¡­  
  
Å¶£¬±ð¿ÞÁË£¬²»ÒªÔÙ¿ÞÁË£¡ Ë»--¿´ÄãÃÇ¿ÞµÃÎÒµÄ±Ç×Ó¶¼ËáËáµÄ¡­¡­  
  
  
133Äê9ÔÂ5ÈÕ  
ÎÒ´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼£¬ÕýÊ½¸øÁ½¸öË«Éú×ÓÉÏ¿Î¡£ÎÒ»á¾¡ÎÒµÄ¿ÉÄÜÈÃÄãÃÇ¾õµÃ¼´Ê¹ÊÇÔÚÓÐÔ¼ÊøµÄÇé¿öÏÂ£¬Ò²¸Ðµ½ÎÞÓÇÎÞÂÇ¡£µ«ºÁÎÞÒÉÎÊ£¬µ±ÄãÃÇ½¥½¥µØÑ§»á¾ßÓÐÒ»¶¨µÄÔðÈÎ¸ÐµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄãÃÇÄÇÖÖ¾ø¶ÔÎÞÓÇÎÞÂÇµÄÈÕ×ÓÊÇÒ»È¥²»¸´·µÁË¡£  
  
  
133Äê10ÔÂ6ÈÕ  
¹ûÈ»²»³öËùÁÏ£¬Á½¸öÐÖµÜÒ»¸öÆ«ÎÄ£¬Ò»¸öºÃÎä¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕÓÀÔ¶²»»á¾õµÃÄÇÐ©ÎÄÑ§¡¢ÒÕÊõ»¹ÓÐÀúÊ·µÈµÈÕâÀàµÄÉÏ¿ÎÊ±¼äÌ«³¤£¬¶ø°£À­µ¤Ôò³£³£ÔÚÎÄ¿ÎµÄÊ±ºòÌý×ÅÌý×Å¾ÍÕö×ÅÑÛË¯×ÅÁË¡£Òª²»ÊÇ»¹ÓÐ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¶ÔÑ§Ï°±íÏÖ³öÈç´ËÅ¨ºñµÄÐËÈ¤£¬ÎÒÕæ»áÊ§È¥µ±Ò»¸öÎÄÊ·ÀÏÊ¦µÄÐÅÐÄ¡£  
  
  
133Äê10ÔÂ15ÈÕ  
µÚÒ»´ÎÕý¹æµØ½ÌÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÑ§½£Êõ¡£ÄÇÁ½°ÑÃ»ÓÐ¿ªÈÐµÄµ«È´ÊÇÕæµÄ½ðÊô´òÔìµÄ¶Ì½£ÈÃÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÐË·Ü²»¼º¡£°£À­µ¤½£¶¼»¹ÄÃ²»ÎÈÄØ£¬¾Í·ÇÒªÑ§ÎÒ¿³µôÑ×Ä§ÊÖ±ÛµÄÄÇÒ»ÕÐ¡£ºÙ£¬Äã»¹ÔçÄØ¡£  
  
  
133Äê11ÔÂ28ÈÕ  
ÑÏ¶¬¾ÍÒªÀ´ÁÙ¡£º¢×ÓÃÇÒÑ¾­±È½Ï´ó£¬´øËûÃÇÔ¶ÐÐÏà¶ÔÃ»ÓÐÄÇÃ´Âé·³ÁË£¬ÔÚÎÒµÄ»¤ËÍÏÂ£¬ÈûÀ³²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËµÚÒ»´Î´øËûÃÇÁ½¸ö»ØÂåÁÖ¡£  
  
  
133Äê12ÔÂ17ÈÕ  
½ñÌìÏÂÁË´óÑ©¡£  
  
ÄÇÃ´ºñµÄÑ©£¬²»´òÑ©ÕÌÕæÊÇ¿ÉÏ§¡£  
  
Ã÷ÄêµÄ¶¬Ìì£¬ºÃ´õÈÃËûÃÇÁ©ÁôÏÂÀ´´òÑ©ÕÌ¡£  
  
ºÙºÙ£¬ÆäÊµÊÇÎÒ×Ô¼ºÏëÍæ°É¡£  
  
  
134Äê1ÔÂ5ÈÕ  
ÔÙ¹ýÁ½¸öÔÂ£¬¾Í¸Ã½ÓËûÃÇ»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
134Äê2ÔÂ4ÈÕ  
ÔÙ¹ýÒ»¸öÔÂ£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔ½ÓËûÃÇ»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
  
134Äê3ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
¼¸¸öÔÂ²»¼û£¬¾ÓÈ»µ÷Æ¤²»ÉÙ£¡£¡¿´À´ÔÚÂåÁÖËûÃÇÊÇÍæ·èÁË~~~~  
  
  
134Äê5ÔÂ21ÈÕ  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÓÖ³¤ÁËÒ»Ëê£¬ÖÕÓÚ±ÈÅá»ùÀò´Ä¸ßÁË¡£  
  
  
134Äê6ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
Ò²ÐíºÍÄã×îÊìÏ¤µÄÈË·´¶øÄÜ¸øÄã´øÀ´×î´óµÄ¾ªÑÈ¡£  
  
µ±ÎÒ´ÓÍ¼ÊéÊÒÄÃ×ÊÁÏ»Øµ½½ÌÊÒµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÝ×ÓÀïµÄÒ»Ä»ÈÃÎÒÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ô¡£  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÊÇ¹Ô¹ÔµØÔÚÄÃ×Å¶ìÃ«±ÊÔÚÐ´ÎÒ²¼ÖÃ¸øËûÃÇµÄ×÷Òµ£¬¿ÉÊÇËûÃÇÁ½¸ö¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÄã¶ÔÎÒÎÒ¶ÔÄãµÄ´µ¿ÚÉÚ£¡£¡£¡  
  
Ìì£¡£¡×î½üÎÒ¼¸ºõÒ»Ö±ºÍËûÃÇ´ýÔÚÒ»¿é£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÓÐ½ÌËûÃÇ´µÊ²Ã´¿ÚÉÚ£¡  
  
ÎÊÌâ²»ÔÚÓÚËûÃÇ»á´µ¿ÚÉÚ¶øÔÚÓÚËûÃÇ´µµÄÄÇÖÖµ÷×Ó£¡£¡¿´ËûÃÇÄãÒ»ÑÛÎÒÒ»ÑÛ¡¢ÄãÒ»ÉùÎÒÒ»ÉùµÄÄÇ¸öÇáÙ¬¾¢£¬ÕæÈÃÎÒÆð¼¦Æ¤¸í´ñ¡£ËûÃÇ»¹ÄÇÃ´Ð¡£¡ÕâÒªÊÇ¸ø°£¶ûÂ¡¿´¼ûÁË¿É²»µÃÁË¡­¡­  
  
ÕâÊÇ¸úË­Ñ§µÄ£¿Õâ¼¸Ìì»¹ÓÐÆäËûÌØ±ðµÄÈËºÍËûÃÇ½Ó´¥¹ý£¿¶ÔÁË£¬Ã»×¼ÊÇ¡­¡­  
  
ÎÒ²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µØ½øÁËÎÝ£¬ÇÄÇÄµØÀ´µ½ËûÃÇÉíºó£¬È»ºó´µÁËÒ»¸ö¸ü»¨ÇÎ¡¢¸üÇá¸¡¡¢ÄÑ¶È¸ü´óµÄÉÚÒô--ºÙºÙ£¬ºÜ¾ÃºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°µ¹ÊÇÔÚÒ»Ð©¹ÃÄïµÄ±³ºóÕâÃ´¸É¹ý£¬Ïë²»µ½ÕâÒ»ÕÐµ½ÏÖÔÚ»¹ÊÇÄÇÃ´Â¯»ð´¼Çà¡£  
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÏÅµÃÃÍµØ×ª¹ýÍ·À´£¬µ«Ò»¿´µ½ÊÇÎÒ£¬¶øÎÒÓÖÃ»ÓÐÉúÆøµÄÑù×Ó£¬ËûÃÇ¾ÍÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
ÎÒÐ¦×Å¶ÔËûÃÇËµ£º"ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿ÄãÃÇºÍË­Ñ§µÄ£¿ËûÓÐÎÒ´µµÃºÃÂð£¿"  
  
°£À­µ¤×ì¿ì£º"»©£¬Â³Ã×¶ûºÍ°ÂÂå·ÒÃ»ÓÐÄã´µµÃºÃ£¡"  
  
--Ô­À´ÊÇÕâÑù£¡ÕæÊÇ´ËÓÐ´ËÀí¡£×òÌìÎÒ¾Í¼ûÂ³Ã×¶ûºÍ°ÂÂå·ÒÔÚ³ø·¿ÀïºÍÊÌÅ®ÃÇÃ¼À´ÑÛÈ¥µÄ¡£ÕâÒ²¾Í°ÕÁË£¬¾ÓÈ»ÔÚÐ¡º¢×ÓÃæÇ°Ò²²»×¢ÒâÓ°Ïì£¡£¡  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÎÞ²»µ£ÓÇµØ¿´¿´Ëû¸ç¸çÓÖ¿´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÎÒÓÚÊÇÔÚËûÁ©µÄÄÔ´üÉÏÒ»ÈË¸øÁËÒ»¼Ç£¬ºÈµÀ£º"ºÃÀ²£¡ÄãÃÇÒ²ÖªµÀÕâÑù²»¶ÔÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿×îºÃ±ðÈÃÄãÃÇµÄ¸¸Ç×¿´¼ûÄãÃÇÕâÑù£¡Òª²»È»¾ÍÊÇÎÒÒ²±£²»×¡ÄãÃÇµÄÆ¨¹É£¡"  
  
Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïËõÁËËõÄÔ´ü£¬ÎÒÓÚÊÇ½Ó×Å²¹³äµÀ£º"ÆäÊµ´µ¿ÚÉÚÒ²²»ÍêÈ«ÊÇ»µÊÂ£¬ÕâÒª¿´¿ÚÉÚÊÇÔõÃ´´µ¡£ºúÂÒ´µ¿ÚÉÚ»áÏÔµÃÃ»ÓÐ½ÌÑø¡£µ«ÊÇÔÚ¾ü¶ÓÖÐ£¬¾ÍÓÐÒ»Ì×ÉÚÒôÓÃÀ´´«µÝÌØ¶¨µÄÐÅÏ¢¡£ÏóÓöÉÏÎ£ÏÕ¡¢ÐèÒªÇóÔ®»òÊÇÈÎÎñÍê³ÉÁË£¬µÈµÈ¡­¡­"ÖÁÓÚ¸Õ²ÅÄãÃÇµÄÄÇÖÖ´µ·¨£¬ºÙºÙ£¬µÈÄãÃÇ³¤´óÁË´ó¼Òµ¹ÊÇ¿ÉÒÔË½ÏÂ½»Á÷½»Á÷¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ½ÌÎÒÃÇ°É£¡£¡ÎÒÃÇÒ»¶¨²»ÂÒ´µ£¡"Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÐË·ÜµØ¡¢Òì¿ÚÍ¬ÉùµØËµ¡£  
  
àÅ£¬ºÃÁË£¬×ÜËã°ÑÄãÃÇµÄ×¢ÒâÁ¦´Ó¸Õ²ÅÄÇÖÖÇá¸¡µÄ¾ÙÖ¹ÉÏ×ªÒÆ¹ýÀ´¡£¾ÍÏÈ½ÌÄãÃÇÑ§Ï°ÔõÃ´ÓÃ¿ÚÉÚÇóÔ®ºÃÁË¡£¿´ÄãÃÇÁ½¸öÒ»Ììµ½ÍíÀÏÊÇÈÇÊÂÉú·Ç£¬Ã»×¼»¹ÕæÄÜÅÉÉÏÓÃ³¡¡£  
  
  
134Äê6ÔÂ21ÈÕ  
  
ÎÒ½Ì»áËûÃÇÑ§´µÇóÔ®µÄ¿ÚÉÚ»¹²»µ½Ò»Ìì£¡£¬ÕâÌìÍíÉÏ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÌýµ½ÁË¼âÈñ¡¢´Ì¶úµÄÇóÔ®ÐÅºÅ£¡ÎÒÌýµ½ÉÚÉùÂíÉÏ³å³öÎÒµÄÎÝ×Ó£¬Ïò×ÅÄÇÉùÒô·¢³öµÄµØ·½¸ÏÈ¥¡£  
  
Ò»Â·ÉÏÎÒ²Â²â×Å£¬ÒªÃ´ÊÇÐ¡¼Ò»ïÊÇÅÀÉÏÅÀÏÂ±»¿¨ÔÚÊ²Ã´µØ·½¡¢ÒªÃ´ÊÇÂÒ·­Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷±»Ñ¹×¡ÁË¡¢ÒªÃ´¾ÍÊÇ²»Ð¡ÐÄµôÔÚÁËÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷ÀïÃæ³ö²»À´£¬ÔÙ¾ÍÊÇ¡­¡­ Ò»Ïëµ½×îºóÒ»ÖÖ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ£¬ÎÒµÄ½Å²½¾ÍÂýÁËÏÂÀ´~~~  
  
²»Çü²»ÄÓµÄÉÚÉù°ÑÎÒÂýÂýµØÒýµ½ÁË¡­¡­¹ûÈ»ÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ·¿¼ä~~~~~~¶øÀïÃæ»¹´«³ö°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÅ­ºðÒÔ¼°²»ÖªÊÇÐÖµÜÖÐµÄÄÄÒ»¸öµÄ¿ÞÇ»¡£ÎÒÔÚÃÅÇ°¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ£¬ÓÌÔ¥ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬¾ö¶¨»¹ÊÇÏÈ½øÈ¥¿´Ò»¿´¡£  
  
¹ûÈ»£¬Ò»¿´¼ûÎÒ½øÀ´£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÄÇÎÞ²»³°·íµÄÄ¿¹â¾ÍºÃÏóÊÇÔÚ¶ÔÎÒ½øÐÐÖ¸¿Ø--"Í¬»ï"£¡"°ïÐ×"£¨°£¶ûÂ¡ÊÇÄãÔÚÐÐÐ×°É£©£¡¡­¡­ÈÃÎÒºÃ²»ÞÏÞÎ¡£¶øËûÕý°Ñ°£À­µ¤°´ÔÚÒÎ×ÓÉÏºÝ×á£¬°£À­µ¤Ò»±ß½ÐÒ»±ß´µ¿ÚÉÚ£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕÔòÕ¾ÔÚÒ»±ßÕÇºì×ÅÁ³£¬Ò§×Å×ì´½£¬ÀáË®°ÑËûµÄÐ¡Á³µ°ÅªµÃÏóÐ¡»¨Ã¨ËÆµÄ¡£¿ÉÁ¯µÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï°¡£¬ÂèÂè¸ÕÈ¥ÂåÁÖ²»¾ÃÄãÃÇ¾ÍÈÇ»öÁË¡£  
  
¡­¡­ÎÊÇå³þÁË²ÅÖªµÀ£¬ÆäÊµÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´´ó²»ÁËµÄ£¬¾ÍÊÇ°£À­µ¤Æ¢Æø¾ó£¬°ÑËû¸¸Ç×ÈÇ¼±ÁË¡£  
  
Õâ¸¸×ÓØí°¡£¬ÒÔºó»¹ÓÐµÃÄÖµÄ¡£  
  
  
134Äê7ÔÂ8ÈÕ  
  
ÉÏ¸öÔÂµ×µÄÊ±ºò»¤ËÍÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÈ¥ÂåÁÖ¡£Ïë²»µ½½ñÌìÎÒ¾ÍÊÕµ½ÁËËûÃÇ¸øÎÒµÄÀ´ÐÅ¡£ºÙ£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÊÇ²»¾ÃÇ°²Å½Ì»áËûÃÇÐ´ÐÅ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÔÚÐÅÀï¸æËßÎÒËµ£¬Â³Ã×¶ûºÍ°ÂÂå·Ò´øËûÃÇÁ©È¥´þÍÃ×Ó£¨ÏÄÌì¿É²»ÊÇá÷ÁÔµÄºÃ¼¾½Ú£¬ÍÃ×Ó°¡¡¢ºüÀê°¡Ê²Ã´µÄ¿ÉÊÇµ½ÁËÇïÌì²Å±È½Ï·Ê¡£Â³Ã×¶ûËûÃÇÒ»¶¨ÊÇ±»Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï²øµÃÃ»°ì·¨ÁË£¬ºÙ£©¡£°£À­µ¤ÔòÐ´¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û½ÌËûÁ©ÆïÂí£¨Å¶£¬°£À­µ¤ÐÅÀïµÄ´í×Ö¿ÉÕæ²»ÉÙ£¡ºÃ¼Ò»ï£¡µÈÄã»ØÀ´ÁËµÃ¸øÄãºÃºÃ²¹¿Î£¡±ðÒÔÎªÄãÏÖÔÚ²»ÊÇÔÚ×ö×÷Òµ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ´ÖÐÄ´óÒâ£©¡£°¡£¡ËûÃÇ¾ÓÈ»È¥Ñ§ÆïÂíÁË£¡ÒªÖªµÀËûÃÇ²ÅËÄËê£¡¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬Äã¿ÉµÃØü×Åµã£¡  
  
Å¶ÎÒµÄÌì£¡ÎÒ¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´£¡ÎÒ¾¹È»ÓÃºì±ÊÔÚ°£À­µ¤µÄÐÅÉÏÅú¸Ä£¡£¡Õâ¿ÉÊÇÎÒµÄÑ§Éú¸øÎÒµÄÐÅ£¡ÎÒÕæÊÇÓÞ´À£¡  
  
´ø×ÅÉîÉîµÄ°ÃÄÕ£¬ÎÒÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØÄîÁËÒ»¸öÖäÓï£¬ÄÇÐ©ÔÚÖ½ÉÏµÄÅúÔÄÓÚÊÇ¾ÍÍ¨Í¨ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬ÄÇ·âÐÅÓÖ±äµÃÍêºÃÈç³õ¡£ÎÒÓÖ×ÐÏ¸µØ¿´ÁËÒ»±é£¬È·ÈÏÄÇÉÏÃæÒÑ¾­¿´²»³öÎÒµÄÅú¸ÄµÄºÛ¼££¬²ÅÐ¡ÐÄµØ½«ËüÕÛºÃ£¬ÊÕÁËÆðÀ´¡£  
  
  
134Äê7ÔÂ9ÈÕ  
  
Ïë²»µ½ÀûÎÄµÂ¶û¾ÍÎÒÒ»ÈËÊÕµ½ÁËÐÖµÜÁ©µÄÀ´ÐÅ£¬ÆäÖÁÁ¬°£¶ûÂ¡±¾ÈË¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¡£¨²»¹ýËûÊÕµ½µÄÊÇÈûÀÕ²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËµÄÐÅ£©¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡²ø×ÅÎÒÒª¿´ËûµÄÐ¡¶ù×ÓÃÇµÄÐÅ¡£¹þ¹þ£¡ÎÒºÍËû¶¼ÊÇ¹Ë×óÓÒ¶øÑÔËûµØÖÜÐýÁËÒ»ÕûÌì£¬µ½ÁË×îºóÎÒ²Å°ÑÐÅÄÃ¸øËû¡£  
  
²»¹ý¡­¡­¿´ÁË°£À­µ¤µÄÐÅ£¬²»ÖªµÀ°£¶ûÂ¡»á²»»áÐ¦»°ÎÒÁË¡­¡­  
  
  
  
134Äê10ÔÂ15ÈÕ  
  
ËäÈ»ÔçÁËÒ»µã£¬µ«ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡»¹ÊÇ¾­²»×¡Ð¡¼Ò»ï´ÓÂåÁÖ»ØÀ´ºóµÄÒ»ÔÙÒªÇó£¬ÌØÒâÌôÁËÁ½Æ¥°«ÖÖÐ¡Âí£¬¸øÐ¡¼Ò»ï×ö×øÆï¡£²»¹ýÎÒÃÇ¿É²»ÊÇ¸øËûÃÇÍæ£¬¶øÊÇÈÃËûÃÇÈÏÈÏÕæµØÑ§ÆïÂí¡£Ð¡ÂíÒ²¾Í²ÅÎÒµÄÒ»°ë¸ß£¬µ«ÊÇÒªËûÃÇ×Ô¼ºÆïÔÚÂíÉÏ£¬¶ø²»ÊÇÓÐÈËÔÚ±³ºóÅã×Å¡£  
  
ËûÃÇºÍÂí¶ù»ìµÃºÜ¿ì£¬Ò²Ñ§µÃºÜ¿ì£¬Ò»ÌìÏÂÀ´£¬ÒÑ¾­¿ÉÒÔ·Å¿ªÂí¶ùÐ¡ÅÜÁË¡£  
  
  
134Äê10ÔÂ30ÈÕ  
  
°£À­µ¤µÄ×÷ÎÄÀï¾ÓÈ»ÕâÃ´ÃèÊöËûµÄÄ¸Ç×£º"ÂèÂèµÄÍ··¢±ÈÃ¼Ã«³¤¡­¡­"ÕæÊÇ¾­µä£¬¾­µä¡£  
  
  
135Äê1ÔÂ12ÈÕ  
  
ÒâÁÏÖ®ÖÐµÄ£¬°£À­µ¤Ö»ÄÃÁËËûÄÇ°ÑÐ¡¶Ì½£¾ÍÏòËûµÄ¸¸Ç×ÌôÕ½¡£  
  
ÒâÁÏÖ®ÖÐµÄ£¬ÎÒÃÇÎ°´óµÄÒÁÀ¼Ä·´ÞÁìÖ÷Êä¸øÁËÎÒÃÇÓ¢ÓÂÎÞÎ·µÄÅ¬ÃÀÅµ¶ûÓÂÊ¿¡£  
  
ÒâÁÏÖ®ÖÐµÄ£¬¿ÉÁ¯µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡¸øËûµÄ±¦±´¶ù×Óµ±ÂíÆï--Ë­¶¼Ã»¼ûµ½ËûÃÇÄÇÑù£¬µ«´ÓÄÇÉÈ¹Ø±ÕµÃÑÏÑÏÊµÊµµÄÃÅ·¿ÖÐ´«³öÀ´µÄ"¼Ý£¡¼Ý£¡"µÄÍ¯ÉùÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿£¿  
  
¡­¡­  
ÒâÁÏÖ®ÍâµÄ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡"Çë"ÎÒ"°ï"Ëû³­Ð´ËûËù±à×«µÄ¾«ÁéÊ·¡£ÓÐÒ»Ç§¶àÒ³°¡¡­¡­  
  
  
¡­¡­  
  
ÒªÎå·Ý¡­¡­  
  
ÄãÃÇ¸¸×ÓÁ©µÄ¾ö¶·¹ØÎÒÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¿£¿Ô©Í÷¡­¡­  
  
  
135Äê1ÔÂ13ÈÕ  
  
°£À­µ¤¡¢°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬ÄãÃÇÒªºÃºÃÁ·×Ö¡£Ìý×Å£¬´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼£¬ÄãÃÇ¸øÎÒºÃºÃµØ³­Ð´¾«ÁéÊ·£¬Ã¿ÌìÍíÉÏ³­Á½Ò³£¬Ã¿ÈË³­Á½·Ý¡£¸øÎÒÈÏÈÏÕæÕæµØ³­£¬²»ÐíÓÐ´í±ð×Ö¡£  
  
  
135Äê9ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
  
Ð¡ÓÂÊ¿µÄÐÄÇéÕæºÃ£¬ÓÖÐËÖÂ²ª²ªµØÈ¥ÕÒËûÀÏµùµ¥Ìô¡£ÕâÒ»´ÎËûµÄÀÏµù¿ÉÃ»ÄÇÃ´ÉµÁË¡£Ð¡ÓÂÊ¿ºóÀ´Æøà½à½µØ¾ï×Å×ì´ÓËû¸¸Ç×ÄÇÀï»ØÀ´£¬Ò»Õû¸öÍíÉÏ¶¼²ø×ÅÎÒ½ÌËûÐÂÕÐ¡£  
  
  
136Äê6ÔÂ3ÈÕ  
  
ÕæÄÃÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨¡£ºÍËûÃÇËµ¹ý¶àÉÙ´ÎÁË£¬×Ô¼ºµÄÎäÆ÷Òª°®»¤£¡£¡¿ÉÊÇ½ñÌìÎÒ¾ÓÈ»ÓÖÔÚËûÃÇµÄµ¶½£ÉÏ¿´µ½ÁË²ÐÁôµÄÕ³ÍÁºÍÉ°Á££¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬µ¶ÇÊ½£ÇÊÀïÒ²ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÅª¸É¾»µÄÉ³×Ó£¬µ±°Ñµ¶½£²å»ØÈ¥µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇÖÖÉ°Á£ºÍ½ðÊô¹Î²ÁµÄÉùÒôÕæÊÇºÃ²»´Ì¶ú¡£  
  
ÔçÖªµÀËûÃÇÄÇÃ´ÈÈÖÔÍæÍÚÄà°ÍµÄÓÎÏ·£¬¾Í¸ÃÕÒÈË¸øËûÃÇÁ©×ö°ÑÕæµÄÐ¡²ù×ÓÐ¡³úÍ·¡£  
  
  
136Äê6ÔÂ6ÈÕ  
  
¸øËûÁ©Ò»ÈËËÍÁËÒ»°ÑÐ¡ÌúÇÂ£¬´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼£¬ÈÃËûÃÇÃ¿ÌìÔçÉÏ°ïÂü¶ûË¹Ã×¸øÐ¡»¨Ô°ÀïµÄ»¨½½Ë®ºÍËÉÍÁ¡£ 


	2. 2

136Äê9ÔÂ5ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌì¾ÓÈ»·¢ÉúÁËÒ»¼þÒâÏë²»µ½µÄÊÂÇé£¡£¡  
  
ÉñìôÀï£¬Ò»¼þ¼ÀìëÓÃµÄË®¾§Ãó²»¼ûÁË£¡£¡£¡ËäÈ»ÄÇ¼þË®¾§Ãó²¢²»ÊÇÊ®·ÖµØ¹óÖØ£¬µ«Õâ¿ÉÊÇ½üÇ§ÄêÀ´ÀûÎÄµÂ¶û³öÏÖµÄÍ·Ò»×®Ê§ÇÔÊÂ¼þ£¡£¡ÎÊÌâÏÔÈ»ºÜÑÏÖØ£¡  
  
ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»Æðµ½Éñìô²ì¿´µÄÊ±ºò£¬·¢ÏÖ³ýÁËÄÇ¼þ¶ªÊ§µÄË®¾§ÃóÖ®Íâ£¬ÆäËüµÄ¶«Î÷¶¼°Ú·ÅµÃºÃºÃµÄ£¬²¢ÎÞËûÈË°á¶¯¹ýµÄºÛ¼£¡£ÄÇÐ©¼«Õä¹óµÄÆ÷Ãó£¬Á¬Åö¶¼Ã»ÓÐÅö¹ý¡£  
  
ÎÒÔÙ²é¿´ÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬·¢ÏÖË®¾§ÃóÊÇ·ÅÖÃÔÚµÍ´¦Î¨Ò»µÄÒ»¼þÐ¡Æ÷Ãó£¬ÆäËüµÄËäÈ»±ÈË®¾§Ãó¶¼Õä¹óµÃ¶à£¬µ«¶¼±È½Ï´ó£¬¶øÇÒ³ÁÖØ¡£  
  
ÁªÏëÕâÖ®Ç°·¢ÉúµÄÒ»Ð©¿ÉÒÉÊÂ¼þ£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒÖªµÀ»áÊÇË­¸ÉµÄÁË£¬ÎÒÈÃ°£¶ûÂ¡ÔÊÐíÎÒÀ´´¦ÀíÕâ¼þÊÂÇé¡£  
  
µÈµ½°£¶ûÂ¡×ßÁËÒÔºó£¬ÎÒ°ÑÐÖµÜÁ©´øµ½ÁËÉñìô¡£¸úÔÚËûÃÇºóÃæµÄ£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»Ö±¶ÔËûÃÇÖÒÐÄ¹¢¹¢µÄÅá»ùÀò´Ä¡£  
  
"ÄãÃÇË­ÄÜ¸æËßÎÒ£¬Ô­À´·ÅÔÚÕâÀïµÄÒ»¼þ¶«Î÷ÏÖÔÚÔÚÊ²Ã´µØ·½£¿"ÎÒÖ¸×ÅÌ¨×ÓÉÏµÄÄÇ¸ö¿Õ´¦Ïò¸Õ²ÅÒ»ÌýËµÒªÈ¥Éñìô¾ÍÓÐµã½ôÕÅµÄÐÖµÜÁ©ÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
ÎÒ²ÅÎÊÍê£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÔÚÄÇÀïµÍ×ÅÍ·£¬Ð¡ÉùµØà½à½àìàì×Å²»ÖªµÀÔÚËµÊ²Ã´ÁË¡£--°¡£¬Ð¡º¢×Ó¾ÍÊÇÐ¡º¢×Ó°¡£¬Ê²Ã´ÑÚÊÎ¶¼²»»á¡£  
  
"Ëµ°É£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇÄãÃÇ°ÑËü²Øµ½Ê²Ã´µØ·½È¥ÁË£¿"Ò»ÏëÆðÄÇÐ©ÌìËûÃÇÐ¡µ¶Ð¡½£ÉÏµÄÄàÉ³£¬ÎÒÃ»·¨²»ÁªÏëÊÇËûÃÇ°ÑÄÇ¼þË®¾§ÃóÂñµ½Ê²Ã´µØ·½È¥ÁË¡££¨Ç°Ò»Õó×Ó¾ÓÈ»»¹ËÍËûÃÇÐ¡²ù×ÓÐ¡³úÍ·¡­¡­£©  
  
"¶÷¡­¡­¶÷¡­¡­"°£¶ûÂåºÕÓÖÕ¾ÔÚÄÇÀï½Ê×ÅÊÖÖ¸Í·à½à½àìàìµÄ¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¿Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"ÎÒ×ª¶øÏòÄÇ¸ö¸ç¸çÌá¸ßÁËÉùµ÷¡£  
  
"°¡£¡"°£À­µ¤Í»È»ÏëÆðÁËÊ²Ã´ËÆµÄ¾ÓÈ»×ªÉí¾ÍÅÜÁË£¡£¡Õâµ¹ÊÇÁîÎÒ³ÔÁËÒ»¾ª£¡ÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÅÜ£¡ÎÒ»¹Ã»ÓÐ°Ñ»°ÎÊÍê£¡£¡  
  
"Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¡£¡"ÎÒÏòÄÇÖ»ÖÒÊµµÄ´ó¹·ºÈµÀ£º"È¥°Ñ°£À­µ¤×¥»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
¿ÉÊÇÎÒÍòÍòÃ»ÓÐÏëµ½£¬Ô­À´Ìý»°ÎÞ±ÈµÄÅá»ùÀò´Ä¾ÓÈ»Ö»ÊÇÔÚÔ­µØ´ý×Å²»¶¯£¬ÎØÎØÎØµØÓÃ×¦×Ó¹Î×ÅµØ°å£¬Ò»±ß¿ÉÁ¯µØ¿´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÓÖ¿´¿´°£¶ûÂåºÕ¡£  
  
ºÃ¸öÅá»ùÀò´Ä°¡Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¡£¡Äã¸úÕâÐÖµÜÁ©²Å¼¸Äê£¬¾ÓÈ»µ¹¸êÁË£¡£¡£¡  
  
"Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¡£¡"  
  
ÒÀ¾ÉÃ»·´Ó¦¡£  
  
ºÃ°É£¬"°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡ÈÃÅá»ùÀò´Ä°Ñ°£À­µ¤´ø»ØÀ´£¡"ÎÒÏòÄÇ¸ö½ÏÐ¡µÄË«Éú×ÓºÈµ½¡£  
  
"¶÷¡­¡­"°£¶ûÂåºÕÌ§Í·Õ£×ÅÑÛ¾¦ÓÌÓÌÔ¥Ô¥µØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
"°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡£¿"ÎÒÓÖÌá¸ßÁËÒôµ÷¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÕâ²Å×ß¹ýÈ¥±§×ÅÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬ÔÚËüÃ«ºõºõµÄ¶ú±ßËµÁË¼¸¾ä¡£È»ºóÅá»ùÀò´Ä¾Í´ÜÁË³öÈ¥¡£  
  
²»Ò»»á¶ù£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÌý¼ûÄÇ±ß´«À´°£À­µ¤µÄ¼â½Ð---  
  
"ÍÛ£¡£¡²»ÒªÀ­ÎÒÑ½£¡£¡¸ÉÊ²Ã´Ñ½£¡£¡·Å¿ªÎÒ£¡£¡£¡°¦Ñ½--"  
  
µÈµ½Åá»ùÀò´Äµð×Å°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄÑü´ø°ÑËüÀ­»ØÉñìôµÄÊ±ºò£¬°£À­µ¤µÄ¿ã×ÓÒÑ¾­¿ì±»Åá»ùÀò´Ä³¶ÏÂÀ´ÁË¡£Ð¡¼Ò»ïÒ»±ß¾À×ÅÑü´ø£¬Ò»±ß´ó½Ð×Å±»Åá»ùÀò´ÄÍÏµ½ÎÒ¸úÇ°¡£  
  
ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¿´×ÅËûÄÇÀÇ±·Ñù£¬¶¼ÈÌ²»×¡ÏëÐ¦¡£  
  
"ºÃÁËÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬·Å¿ªËû¡£"ÎÒËµ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÁ¬Ã¦Ð¡ÉùµØÏòÅá»ùÀò´ÄËµÁËÍ¬ÑùµÄÒ»¾ä»°£¬"Åá»ùÀò´Ä£¬·Å¿ª¡£"  
  
Åá»ùÀò´ÄÕâ²Å°ÑÄÇ¸ö¸ç¸ç·Å¿ªÁË¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¬Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"  
  
"²»¹ØÎÒµÄÊÂÀ²£¬ÓÖ²»ÊÇÎÒ×öµÄ¡£"  
  
"²»ÊÇÄã×öµÄ£¿ÄÇÄãÅÜÊ²Ã´£¡£¡"  
  
"³öÃÅµÄÊ±ºòÍüÁË°Ñ¿Æ¿Æ£¨°£À­µ¤ºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¹²ÑøµÄÒ»Ö»Ð¡ÍÃ×Ó£¬Ä³´Îá÷ÁÔÖÐµÄÐÒ´æÕß£©¹ØÆðÀ´¡­¡­"  
  
"ºÃÁËºÃÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÔÚÎÒ°Ñ»°ËµÍêÖ®Ç°£¬ÄãÃÇÄÄÒ²²»ÐíÈ¥£¡"ÎÒÏòËûÃÇºÈµ½£¬"¸æËßÎÒ£¬ÄãÃÇ°ÑË®¾§Ãó²Øµ½Ê²Ã´µØ·½È¥ÁË£¿"  
  
"ÎûÎû£¬"°£À­µ¤¾¹È»Ð¦µÀ£¬"ÊÇ°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬"ËûÎÞ²»ìÅÒ«ËûµÄÖªÇéËÆµÄËµµÀ£º"ËûËµÄÇÊÇ¸ö¾Û±¦Åè£¬°ÑËüÂñÆðÀ´ÒÔºóÔÙÈ¡³öÀ´¾Í¿ÉÒÔ±äºÃ¶àµÄ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
ÌýÁË°£À­µ¤µÄ»°ÎÒÒ²½û²»×¡ÏëÐ¦¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÓÚÊÇ¼«²»ÂúµØ¿´ÁËËû¸ç¸çÒ»ÑÛ¡£  
  
"ºÃÁË°£À­µ¤¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬"ÎÒ×ªÏòÄÇ¸ö½ÏÐ¡µÄË«Éú×ÓÎÊµÀ£º"ÊÇÕâÑùµÄÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕºÜÎ¯ÇüµØµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ºÃ£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÁË¡£ÄÇÏÖÔÚÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÈ¥°ÑËüÍÚ³öÀ´£¬¿´ÊÇ²»ÊÇÏò°£¶ûÂåºÕËµµÄÄÇÑù¡£²»¹ý--ÍÚ³öÀ´ÒÔºó¾ÍÔÙÒ²²»ÐíÂñ»ØÈ¥ÁËÖªµÀÂð£¿ÒÔºó²»¿ÉÒÔÃ»ÓÐ»ñµÃÍ¬Òâ¾ÍÄÃ¶«Î÷£¬ÖªµÀÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ§×Å×ì´½²»Ëµ»°£¬°£À­µ¤ÔÚÒ»±ß»¹Ð¦ÄØ¡£  
  
ÕâÐÖµÜÁ©£¡  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
°£¶ûÂåºÕºÍ°£À­µ¤¿¸×ÅÐ¡Ìú²ù£¬»¹ÓÐ±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄÅá»ùÀò´Ä£¬´ø×ÅÎÒÀ´µ½»¨Ô°Î÷±ßÉî´¦µÄÒ»¿Ã´óÊ÷ÏÂ±ß£¬È»ºóÅá»ùÀò´ÄÎ§×ÅÊ÷ÏÂµÄÒ»¿éÏÔµÃÐÂÐÂµÄ¡¢±È½ÏËÉµÄµØ·½ÔÚÄÇÀï×ªÓÆÒ¡Î²°Í¡£  
  
"¾ÍÊÇÕâÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕµãµãÍ·¡£  
  
"ÂñµÃÉîÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ¡Ò¡Í·¡£  
  
"ºÃÁË£¬¶¯ÊÖ°É¡£°£À­µ¤£¬¸øÄãµÄÐÖµÜ°ïÃ¦¡£"  
  
È»ºóÐÖµÜÁ©¿ªÊ¼ÔÚÄÇÀïÍÚÁËÆðÀ´£¬Åá»ùÀò´ÄÊ±²»Ê±×ê½øÈ¥´ÕÈÈÄÖ¸øÉÏÒ»×¦×Ó¡£  
  
ÍÚ×ÅÍÚ×Å£¬ÎÒÌýµ½ÌúÆ÷×²»÷µ½Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷ËÆµÄÇáÏì¡£"ºÃÁËºÃÁË£¬Í£ÏÂ£¬ÈÃÎÒÀ´¡£"ÎÒÓÚÊÇ¶×ÏÂÉí×ÓÓÃÊÖÅÙÆðÄÇ²ãËÉÍÁÀ´¡£  
  
¿´µ½ÎÒµÄ¼ÓÈë£¬²»ÖªµÀÎªÊ²Ã´°£¶ûÂåºÕÏÔµÃÌØ±ð½ôÕÅ£¬¶ø°£À­µ¤ÔÚÅÔ±ßßÖ×Å×ìÖ±Ð¦¡£  
  
ÎÒÇáÇáµØÓÖ²¦¿ªÁËÒ»²ã¸¡ÍÁ£¬¹ûÈ»£¬ÄÇ¼þË®¾§ÃóÂ¶ÁË³öÀ´£¬ÎÒÓÚÊÇÓÖ°ÑËÄÖÜµÄÍÁÐ¡ÐÄµØÈ¥µô£¬ÖÕÓÚ£¬Ë®¾§ÃóÍêÕûµØÈ¡ÁË³öÀ´£¬µ«Í¬Ê±£¬¿ÓÀïµÄÒ»¸öÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷´³ÈëÁËÎÒµÄÑÛÁ±ÎüÒý×¡ÁËÎÒµÄÄ¿¹â£¬ÄÇºÃÏóÊÇÊ²Ã´²¼ÁÏµÄÒ»½Ç¡£ÎÒÏÈÐ¡ÐÄµØ²ÁµôÊÖÀïµÄË®¾§ÃóÉÏÕ³×ÅµÄÉ³ÍÁ£¬¼ì²éËüÊÇ·ñÓÐËð»µ£¬È»ºóÎÒ°ÑË®¾§Ãó½»¸ø°£À­µ¤ÄÃ×Å£¬½Ó×ÅÖ¸×Å¿ÓÀïµÄÄÇ¸ö²»Ã÷ÎïÏò°£¶ûÂåºÕÎÊµÀ£º"ÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕ°Ñ×ì´½Ò§µÃ¸ü½ôÁË£¬µ«¾ÍÊÇ²»Ëµ¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¿"ÎÒÖªµÀÕâ¸ö¸ç¸ç×î²»»áËµ»Ñ¡£  
  
"Äã¿´¿´Âï£¬Äã¿´¿´Âï¡£"Õâ¸ö¸ç¸çºÃÏóÒ»µãÒ²²»¹Ë¼°µÜµÜµÄÄÑ¿°£¬¼«ËËÓÁÎÒ×Ô¼ºÈ¥¿´ÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷¡£  
  
´ø×ÅÖÖÖÖ²Â²â£¬ÎÒ°ÑÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷ÌÍÁË³öÀ´£¬Ô­À´Ò»¸öÐ¡°ü¹ü£¬ÀïÃæ°ü×ÅÒ»¸öÃØÒøºÐ×Ó¡£ÎÒ´òÁ¿×ÅºÐ×Ó£¬·¢ÏÖÉÏÃæ³ýÁËÒ»Ð©×°ÊÎµÄµñ¿ÌºÍ»¨ÎÆÖ®Íâ£¬²¢ÎÞÆäËü¿ÉÒÔÌá¹©Ö÷ÈËµÄÐÅÏ¢µÄ±ê¼Ç£¬±ÈÈçÐÕÊÏµÄ¿ÌÐ´»òÊÇ×åáçµÈ¡£  
  
"ÄãÃÇ´ÓÄÄÀïÄÃÀ´µÄ£¿"  
¡­¡­  
"ÊÇ´ÓÄãÃÇ¸¸Ç×ÄÇ»¹ÊÇÄ¸Ç×ÄÇÄÃÀ´µÄ£¿"  
¡­¡­  
  
ÐÖµÜÁ©ºÃÏóÒÔÇ°¾Í¶Ô´ËÊÂ´ï³ÉÁË¹²Ê¶£¬¾¡¹Ü°£¶ûÂåÉâ×ÜÊÇ¾ï×Å×ì£¬°£À­µ¤×ÜÊÇßÖ×Å×ìÐ¦£¬µ«ËûÃÇ¾ÍÊÇ²»Ëµ¡£  
  
ÎÒÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ´ò¿ªÁËºÐ×Ó£¬·¢ÏÖÀïÃæÊÇÒ»Ð©µþµÃÕûÕûÆëÆëµÄÐÅ¼þ¡£  
  
µ±´ò¿ª×îÉÏÃæµÄÒ»·âµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»ÖÖÊìÏ¤¶øÓÖÇ×ÇÐµÄÎÄ×ÖÓ³ÈëÁËÎÒµÄÑÛÁ±¡£ÊÇÀ¥ÑÅµÄÎÄ×Ö£¡ÏÖÔÚÒÑ¾­ºÜÉÙÓÐÈËÔÙ¼ÌÐøÊ¹ÓÃÕâÖÖÎÄ×ÖÁË£¬Á¬°£¶ûÂ¡µÄ²ØÊéÒ²´ó¶àÊÇÓÃÐÁ´ïÓïÀ´×«Ð´¡£¾ÃÎ¥ÁË°¡£¬À¥ÑÅ¡­¡­  
  
µ­»ÆÉ«µÄÐÅ¼ãÓ¡×ÅÏ¸Ï¸µÄÇ³ÂÌÉ«µÄ»¨ÎÆ£¬ÉÏÃæ·ÉÎè×ÅºÜ¾¢µÀµÄ×Ö¼££¬µ«ÎÒ²¢²»Êì¡£  
  
ÎÒÕýÒªÏ¸¿´£¬ÕâÊ±£¬"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¡¢¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ"£¬Ë«Éú×ÓÖÐ½Ï´óµÄÒ»¸öÖÕÓÚ¿ª¿ÚÁË¡£  
  
"¶÷£¬ÔõÃ´ÁË¡£"  
  
"ÄãÄÜ¿´¶®ÉÏÃæµÄÎÄ×ÖÂð£¿"  
  
"µ±È»¿ÉÒÔ£¬ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
"°£¶ûÂåºÕËµÄÇÊÇ°£Èê´´ÔìÌ«ÑôºÍÔÂÁÁÊ¹ÓÃµÄÖäÓï£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ÄãÄÜ¸øÎÒÃÇÊÔÊÔÂð£¿"  
  
"¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­¡­"°£¶ûÂåºÕÕâÐ¡×Ó»¹²»ÊÇÒ»°ãµÄµÄÀËÂþ°¡¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡ÊÔÊÔÑ½" °£À­µ¤ÈÈÖÔµÃ²»µÃÁË¡£ËûµÄµÜµÜÕ¾ÔÚÅÔ±ßÒ»¾ä»°²»Ëµ£¬Ö»ÊÇÕ£×ÅÑÛ¾¦¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
"¡­¡­¡­¡­"  
  
ÍµÍµ»»Ò»ÏÂÂÛÌâ¡£"ÔõÃ´ÄãÃÇÒ»¿ªÊ¼Ã»ÓÐÄÃÀ´ÎÊÎÒ£¿"  
  
"°£¶ûÂåºÕËµËû³ÙÔçÓÐÒ»Ìì»á¿´¶®µÄ¡£"  
  
"°¡£¬ÕâÎÒÏàÐÅ¡£"ÎÒ²»½ûÎªËûÃÇµÄ»°¶øÎ¢Ð¦£¬È»ºóÃþÁËÃþËûÃÇµÄÐ¡ÄÔ´ü¡£  
  
"¿´Ñ½¿´Ñ½£¡"°£À­µ¤ÓÚÊÇÐËÖÂ²ª²ªµØ´ßÎÒ¿´¡£  
  
"ºÃµÄ£¬ÈÃÎÒÃÇÀ´¿´¿´"£¬ÎÒ¾Í×ÅÊ÷ÏÂµÄ´óÊ÷¸ù×øÏÂ£¬Á½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¶¼×êµ½ÎÒµÄ»³ÀïÀ´£¬Ò»ÆðºÍÎÒ¿´ÄÇÐ©ÎÄ¼þ¡£"¡­¡­àÅ£¬Ð´µÄ»áÊÇÊ²Ã´ÄØ¡­¡­"ÄÇÌøÔ¾·ÉÎèµÄÎÄ×ÖÔÙÒ»´ÎÔ¾ÈëÎÒµÄÑÛÁ±¡£  
  
"ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÅ®Éñ¡­¡­"  
  
¡­¡­£¿£¿ÕâÊÇË­£¿ÎÒÔõÃ´²»ÈÏÊ¶£¿  
  
ÎÒ½«Ä¿¹âÑ¸ËÙµØÌøµ½ÁËÐÅµÄÄ©Î²£¬ÄÇÊÇÒ»ÐÐ¼«Á÷³©µÄÊé·¨Ð´³öÀ´µÄÇ©Ãû"Äã×îÖÒÐÄµÄÆïÊ¿ ¾´ÉÏ¡£ 053Äê9ÔÂ5ÈÕ"  
  
  
  
¡­¡­ÕâºÃÏó£¬ÊÇÇéÊé°¡¡£ÎÒ²»ÓÉµ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø¡£¶øÇÒ×÷ÕßÔõÃ´Á¬Ãû×Ö¶¼²»Ð´£¿ÆïÊ¿¡­¡­µ½µ×»áÊÇË­£¿053Äê£¿²»Ì«ÔçÂï¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¿"  
  
"°¡µÈµÈ£¬µÈµÈ¡£"  
  
ÔÙ¿´¿´¡£  
  
"ÎÒÐÄÖÐ×îÃÀÀöµÄÐ¡½ã£¬ÇëÔÊÐíÎÒÕâÑùÃ°ÃÁµØ³ÆºôÄã£¬¡­¡­µÄÄÇÒ»´ÎÏàÓö£¬ÈÃÎÒÖÕÓÚÖªµÀÁËÊ²Ã´²ÅÊÇÎÒÐÄÖÐµÄÃÎºÍÃÀ¡£ÄãµÄÒôÈÝÐ¦Ã²¾ÍÏó°®¶û±´ÀÙË¿Ò»ÑùÕÕÒ«×Å×ÅÎÒµÄÐÄºÍÎÒµÄÁé»ê£¬ÄãµÄ¡­¡­"  
  
¿È¿È£¬ÕæµÄÊÇÇéÊé£¬¶øÇÒÂúÕÂÈ«ÊÇÔÞÃÀÖ®´Ç¡£²»¹ý¡­¡­ÐÐÎÄ»¹²»´í£¬¾ÍÊÇÊÖ·¨Ì«Ì«ÀÏÍÁÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚÄÄ»¹ÓÐ¹ÃÄï³ÔÕâÒ»Ì×°¡¡£Õâµ¹µ×ÊÇÄÄ¼ÒµÄÉµÐ¡×ÓÐ´µÄ°¡£¿  
  
¼ÌÐø¿´¿´£¬Ò²ÐíÄÜÕÒ³öÒ»µãÏßË÷Ò²Ëµ²»¶¨¡£  
  
Õâ·â£¬×Ö¼£Í»È»±äµÃ¾îÐãÆðÀ´£¬¿ªÍ·£º"ÎÒ×ð¾´µÄÓÂÊ¿¡­¡­"£¬Ë»¡­¡­¾ÓÈ»ÊÇ»ØÐÅ£¡£¡£¡£¡  
  
¿´¿´£¬¿´¿´¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå¡¢¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¿"  
  
"àÅ£¬µÈµÈ£¬µÈµÈ¡£"  
  
"ÎÒ×ð¾´µÄÓÂÊ¿¡­¡­ÆäÊµ£¬ÎÒ¶Ô¸óÏÂµÄÓ¢ÎäÑöÄ½ÒÑ¾Ã¡­¡­"  
  
°¡ÕâÊÇÄÄ¼ÒµÄ±¿¹ÃÄï°¡£¬ÕâÃ´ÈÝÒ×ÉÏ¹´  
  
ÔÙÀ´Ò»·â£¬¼ÌÐø¼ÌÐø¡­¡­  
  
"ÎÒÇ×°®µÄÌðÐÄ¡­¡­"  
  
ÔõÃ´£¿»»³ÆºôÁË£¿  
  
"¡­¡­ÄãµÄÐ¡ÐÜ"£¨ÓÐ¸ÐÓÚÄÇÌì¿´µ½µÄÐ¡ä½ÐÜ¡­¡­£©  
  
»©£¡ÕæÈâÂé¡­¡­£¨¾ÍÎªÕâÁ½¸ö³Æºô£¬ÔÝÊ±ÅÅ³ý°£¶ûÂ¡ÓëÈûÀÕ²ªÀò¶÷·òÈËµÄ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ£©  
  
¡­¡­¡­¡­  
  
ºô£¬ÖÕÓÚÕû¸öºÐ×ÓÀïµÄÐÅÈ«¶¼¿´ÍêÁË¡£¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­Õâ¶ÔÇéÂÂÒ²Ì«ÄÜ±ÜÖØ¾ÍÇáÁË£¬È«ÐÅ²»ÊÇ»¥´ÍÔÞËÌÖ®´Ç¡¢»¥ÇãÏàË¼Ö®³¦£¬ÒªÃ´¾ÍÊÇÌÖÂÛÀ¥ÑÅÓïµÄÓÃ·¨¡­¡­ÎÒ°ÑÐÅÈ«¿´ÍêÁË¾ÓÈ»Ò²²Â²»³öÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈË»áÊÇË­¡£µ±È»£¬ÒòÎªºÐ×ÓÊÇ´ÓÐÖµÜÁ©ÊÖÉÏÄÃµ½µÄ£¬ÄÇÃ´ÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈËÊÇËûÃÇ¸¸Ä¸µÄ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ×î´ó£¬µ«£¬Ò²²»ÅÅ³ýÕâ¸öºÐ×ÓÀ´×ÔÂåÁÖ¡£¾ÝÎÒËùÖª£¬ÂåÁÖ³ýÁË¿­ÀÕÅôÁìÖ÷ºÍ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈË»áËµÀ¥ÑÅÓïÖ®Íâ£¬Ñ²ÊÓ¹Ù¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûºÍËûµÄ¼¸¸öÐÖµÜ£¬ÒòÎªÊÇ¿­ÀÕÅôÁìÖ÷µÄÇ×ÐÅµÄÔµ¹Ê£¬ËûÃÇÒ²ÊÇ»áËµÀ¥ÑÅÓïµÄ¡£Í¬Ñù£¬¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄÊÌÅ®Ò²»áËµÀ¥ÑÅÓï¡£Òò´ËÒ²²»ÄÜÅÅ³ýÕâ¸öºÐ×ÓÊÇ´ÓÂåÁÖÁìÖ÷¡¢»òÊÇÂ³Ã×¶û»òÊÇ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶û·òÈËµÄÊÌÅ®ÄÇÀïÀ´µÄÒ²Ëµ²»¶¨¡­¡­  
  
¾ÍÔÚÎÒ½øÐÐÍÆÀíµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ò»¸ö»ëºñµÄÄÐÖÐÒô´ò¶ÏÁËÎÒµÄ³ÁË¼¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¿"  
  
"°¡£¿"ÎÒÔÝÊ±·ÅÏÂÊÖÖÐµÄÐÅ£¬Ì§ÆðÍ·À´£¬¿´µ½ÎÒÃÇµÄÁìÖ÷°£¶ûÂ¡ÕýÕ¾ÔÚÎÒµÄÃæÇ°£¬ÂúÁ³ÒÉ»ó¡£  
  
"Ë®¾§ÃóµÄÊÂÇéµ½µ×ÔõÃ´ÑùÁË£¿"  
  
Ò»ÌáÆðË®¾§Ãó£¬ÎÒ»³ÀïµÄÄÇ¸ö±§×ÅË®¾§ÃóµÄ½Ï´óµÄË«Éú×Ó²»½û½ôÕÅÆðÀ´£¬ÑÛ¾¦µÉµÃ´ó´óµØ¡¢´ô´ôµØ¿´×ÅËûµÄ¸¸Ç×¡£  
  
"°¡£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ÒÑ¾­ÕÒµ½ÁË¡£"ÎÒÒ»±ßºÍÐÖµÜÁ©Õ¾ÆðÀ´£¬Ò»±ß¼ÌÐø¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡ËµµÀ£º"´ý»áÎÒÔÙºÍÄúÏêÏ¸ËµÃ÷¡£ÏÖÔÚÄãÏÈ°ïÎÒ¿´¿´Õâ¸ö"£¬ÎÒ°Ñ¿´ÍêµÄ×îºóÒ»·âÐÅÏòËûµÝÁË¹ýÈ¥£¬"ÄãÖªµÀÕâÊÇË­Ð´µÄÂð£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡´ÓÎÒÊÖÀï½Ó¹ýÐÅ£¬¶¸È»¼äËûÁ³É«´ó±ä£¬Å­µÀ£º"ÕâÊÇ´ÓÄÄÀïÀ´µÄ£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡"  
  
»°²ÅËµÍê£¬Á½¸öË«Éú×ÓÂíÉÏ¾ÍÏÅµÃ¶ãµ½ÎÒµÄ±³ºóÈ¥ÁË£¬³¶×ÅÎÒÅÛ×ÓµÄÏÂ°Ú´ÓÎÒÉíºó»ÅÕÅµØ¿´×ÅËûÃÇµÄ¸¸Ç×¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÏòÎÒ×ß½øÁËÒ»²½£¬ÏóÊÇÏë°ÑÐÖµÜÁ©´ÓÎÒÉíºó¾À³öÀ´¡£°£¶ûÂ¡¶¸È»¼äµÄÌ¬¶È±ä»¯ÈÃÎÒÄÔ×ÓÀïµÄÒ»¸öÏë·¨²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ´ò×ª×ª¡£ÎÒ¾öÐÄÊÔÌ½Ò»ÏÂ¡£  
  
"Âý×Å£¬°£¶ûÂ¡£¡"ÎÒÕÅ¿ªÊÖµ²×¡ÁËËû£¬"ÄãÖªµÀÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈËÊÇË­Âð£¿"  
  
"µ±È»ÖªµÀ£¡£¡µ«ÔõÃ´ÔÚÕâÁ½¸öÐ¡×ÓµÄÊÖÉÏ£¡£¡"°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÅ­ÆøÒ»µã¶¼Ã»¼õ¡£ËµÍêËûÓÖÏòË«Éú×ÓÃÇÆÛÁË¹ýÀ´£¬ËûµÄ»°ÈÃÔÚÎÒÉíºóµÄÁ½¸öº¢×ÓÉ¬É¬·¢¶¶¡£  
  
ÎÒÖåÁËÖåÃ¼£¬ÔÙÒ»´Îµ²×¡ÁËËû¡£"µÈÒ»µÈ£¬°£¶ûÂ¡¡£ÄãÒª°Ñ»°ËµÇå³þ¡£ÄãÖ»ÊÇËµÄãÖªµÀÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈË¡£µ«Èç¹ûÄã²»ÊÇÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈËµÄ»°£¬ÄãÓÖÓÐÊ²Ã´È¨Á¦´¦ÖÃÕâÐ©ÐÅ£¬²¢ÏòÕâÁ½¸öº¢×Ó·¢»ðÄØ£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡ÌýÁËÎÒµÄ»°ã¶ÁËã¶£¬ËûÑ¹µÍÁËÃ¼Ã«µÉ×ÅÎÒµÀ£º"ÄãÕâÊÇÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¿"  
  
"¶Ô²»Æð°£¶ûÂ¡£¬"ÎÒÇ¿Ñ¹×¡ÐÄÖÐµÄÐ¦Òâ£¬¾¡Á¿ÑÏËàµØ¶ÔÎÒµÄÁìÖ÷ËµµÀ£º"ÊÂÊµÉÏ£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­°ÑÄÇÐ©ÐÅ¶¼¿´¹ýÁËÒ»±é"--°¡£¬ËûµÄÁ³ÕæµÄÇúÅ¤ÆðÀ´ÁË£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨Òª¿ØÖÆ×¡¾ÖÃæ£¬²»ÒªÍæµÃÌ«¹ý»ðÁË¡£ÎÒÒÀ¾ÉºÜÆ½¾²ºÜ¼á¶¨µØËµµÀ£¬"ÎÒºÜ±§Ç¸ÎÒµÄÁìÖ÷£¬ÄÇÐ©ÐÅÉÏËùÇ©ÊðµÄÃû×Ö£¬²¢Ã»ÓÐÒ»¸öÊÇÄã°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÃû×Ö£¬»òÕß£¬·òÈËµÄÃû×Ö£¨Å¶£¬°£¶ûÂ¡ÄãÕæµÄÊÇ°Ñ×Ô¼º½Ð×öÐ¡ÐÜÐÜÁËÂð£©£¬¶øÇÒÕâÐ©ÐÅÖ½ÉÏÃ»ÓÐÄúµÄ¼Ò×å»òÊÇ·òÈËµÄ¼Ò×åµÄ×å»Õ»òÓ¡¼Ç¡£ÁíÍâ×°ÕâÐ©ÐÅ¼þµÄºÐ×ÓÒ²²¢ÎÞ±ê¼Ç±íÃ÷ËüÊÇÄú»òÊÇ·òÈËµÄË½ÓÐÎïÆ·¡£Òò´Ë£¬¼´Ê¹ÄúÊÇÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÁìÖ÷£¬¶ÔÕâÀïµÄÒ»ÇÐÊÂÎï¾ßÓÐ´¦ÖÃÈ¨£¬µ«Èç¹ûÄú¾ÍÕâÑùÂùºáµØ´¦ÖÃËûÈËµÄÎïÆ·£¬ÄÇÒ²ÊÇÃ»ÓÐµÀÀíµÄ¡£¶øÇÒ£¬"Ëµµ½ÕâÎÒ×ªÉíÃþÁËÃþ¶ãÔÚÎÒÉíºóµÄÄÇÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄÄÔ´ü£¬Ëµ£º"ÎÒ²»Ï£ÍûÄã¸øº¢×ÓÃÇÁôÏÂ²»¹«ÕýµÄÓ¡Ïó¡£"½Ó×ÅÎÒ´Ó±§×ÅºÐ×ÓÒÀ¾É»¹ÔÚ¾ª¿ÖÖ®ÖÐµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄ»³ÖÐÈ¡³öÄÇÐ©ÐÅ¼þ£¬¶Ô°£¶ûÂ¡ËµµÀ£º  
  
"ÐÅ¼þÓ¦¸Ã»¹¸øËüÃÇÕæÕýµÄÖ÷ÈË¡£ÄÇÃ´£¬°£¶ûÂ¡£¬ÄãÏÖÔÚÄÜÖ¤Ã÷ÄãÊÇÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈË£¬»òÊÇÆäËûµÄÊ²Ã´ÈËÊÇËûÃÇµÄÖ÷ÈËÂð£¿"  
  
¿´µÃ³öÀ´ÎÒµÄ»°ÓÐÐ§¹ûÁË£¬°£¶ûÂ¡¹ûÈ»Í£ÏÂÁË×½ÄÃÄÇÐÖµÜÁ©µÄÏë·¨£¬ËûÀäÀäµØ¶ÔÎÒËµµÀ£º"Äã¾¿¾¹ÏëÔõÃ´Ñù¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¿"  
  
"ºÜ¼òµ¥"£¬ÎÒÒÀ¾ÉÐÄÆ½ÆøºÍµØËµµÀ£º"ÏÖÔÚÕâÐ©ÐÅ¶¼²»ÊÇÓÃÕæÃû½øÐÐ×«Ð´£¬ÏëÒªÒÔÇ©ÃûÀ´Ñ°ÕÒÖ÷ÈË¿´À´Ò²²»´ó¿ÉÄÜ¡£²»¹ý£¬ÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÄÚÈÝ¶¼²»Ì«Ò»°ã¡£ÎÒÏëÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈË£¬¶ÔÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÄÚÈÝÒ»¶¨·Ç³£ÁË½â¡£°£¶ûÂ¡£¬"Ëµµ½ÕâÎÒ¶ÙÁË¶Ù£º"Èç¹ûÄãÄÜÖ¤Ã÷Äã¶ÔÕâÐ©ÐÅµÄÁË½â´ïµ½ÁËËüÃÇµÄÖ÷ÈËÓ¦ÓÐµÄ³Ì¶È£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÔÝÊ±ÈÏÎªÄãÊÇÕâÐ©ÐÅ¼þµÄÖ÷ÈËµÄ¿ÉÄÜÐÔ×î´ó£¬³ý·ÇÓÐÈËÄÜÄÃ³ö±ÈÄã»¹Òª¶àµÄÖ¤¾ÝÀ´Ö¤Ã÷Ëû²ÅÊÇÕæÕýµÄÖ÷ÈË¡£"  
  
"ÄãÒªÎÒÔõÃ´Ö¤Ã÷£¿"°£¶ûÂ¡µÍµÍµØÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
ÉÏ¹´ÁËÉÏ¹´ÁË£¡£¡ÎÒÇ¿ÈÌ×¡Ð¦£¬¼ÌÐø²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µØËµµÀ£º"ÕâÑù°É£¬°£¶ûÂ¡£¬Èç¹ûÎÒÌôÆäÖÐµÄÈÎÒ»·âÐÅ£¬¶øÄãÄÜ°Ñ´óÖÂµÄÄÚÈÝËµ³öÀ´µÄ»°£¬ÎÒ¾Í°ÑÕâÐ©ÐÅ¶¼½»¸øÄã¡£"  
  
"Äã£¡"  
  
"Äã»¹ÓÐ¸üºÏÀíµÄ°ì·¨Âð£¿"  
  
"¡­¡­"  
  
"ÄÇÃ´ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒ¾ÍËæ±ãÌôÒ»Æª£¬¸øÄãÄîÆäÖÐµÄÒ»Ð©£¬È»ºóÄã°ÑÆäËüµÄ±³³öÀ´£¬ÔõÃ´Ñù£¿ÎÒÃÇ¶¼±ØÐë¼á³ÖÓ¦ÓÐµÄ¹«Õý²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
Õâ¸öÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸ö½ÏÐ¡µÄË«Éú×Ó³¶×ÅÎÒµÄÅÛ×ÓµÀ£¬"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¿"  
  
"°¡µÈ»áµÈ»á¡£"´óÈËÃÇÓÐÊÂÄØ¡£  
  
ÎÒÂÔÂÔ·­ÁËÒ»ÏÂÊÖÉÏµÄÐÅ¼þ£¬¿´¿´ÄÄÒ»·âµÄÄÚÈÝ²»ÊÇÄÇÃ´²»ÊÊÒËÔÚ¶ùÍ¯ÃæÇ°ËÌ¶Á¡£  
  
°¡£¬Õâ·â£¬È«Æª¶¼ÊÇÌÖÂÛÀ¥ÑÅÓïµÄ¡£¾ÍÕâ·â°É¡£  
  
"¡­¡­ÓïÑÔÊÇÖÇ»ÛµÄ½á¾§£¬ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎ¶¼²»Ó¦¸ÃÇáÒ×·ÅÆúÒ»ÃÅÓïÑÔ£¬ºÜÈÝÐÒÄÜºÍÐ¡½ãÔÙÒ»´ÎÌ½ÌÖÀ¥ÑÅÓïµÄ¾«Ãî--ÏÂÃæÄØ£¿°£¶ûÂ¡£¿"--ÎÒÒ²»áËµÀ¥ÑÅÓï°¡£¬ÔõÃ´²»ºÍÎÒÌ½ÌÖÌ½ÌÖ£¿  
  
ÎÒÕÛÆðÁËÐÅ£¬µÈ´ý×Å»Ø´ð¡£  
  
"¡­¡­"  
  
ÎÒºÁ²»Ææ¹Ö°£¶ûÂ¡ÏÖÔÚµÄ³ÙÒÉ£¬²î²»¶à°ÙÄêÇ°µÄÊÂÇé£¬ËûÈç¹ûÄÜÒ»×Ö²»Â©µØ±³³öÀ´£¬ÎÒ¾Í·þÁËËû^^  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÃ¼Í·ÓÖËøÁËÆðÀ´£¬¿ÉÒÔ¿´µÃ³öÀ´ËûÕæµÄÔÚÚ¤Ë¼¿àÏë£¬µ«ËûÈÔ¾É½Ó²»ÉÏÒ»¸ö×ÖÀ´¡­¡­  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂÊåÊå£¡"°£¶ûÂåºÕÓÖ³¶×ÅÎÒµÄÅÛ×Ó¡£  
  
"°¡ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"ÎÒ×ªÍ·È¥¿´ÄÇ¸öÑö×ÅÍ·¿´×ÅÎÒµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£  
  
"¡­¡­Õâ¸öºÐ×ÓÎÒÊÇ´ÓÂèÂèµÄÒÂ³÷ÀïÄÃ³öÀ´µÄ¡£"°£¶ûÂåºÕÐ¡Ð¡ÉùµØµ«ÊÇºÜÇå³þµØËµµÀ¡£  
  
Å¶£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï£¬ÄãÕæ»áÌôÊ±¼äÕÒÌ¨½×£¡£¡ÄÇÃ´ºÃ°É£¬´ó¼ÒÒ»ÆðÏÂ¡£  
  
¶ø°£¶ûÂ¡ÌýÁËÐ¡¶ù×ÓµÄ»°£¬ËûµÄÃ¼Í·Å¡µÃ¶ñÐ×ÆðÀ´£¬×ì½ÇÃòµÃ¸ü½ô--ÄÇÊÇÒ»´úÁìÖ÷Òª·¢ÍþµÄÔ¤Õ×ÁË¡£  
  
ÎÒÔÙÒ²ÈÌ²»×¡Ð¦£¬¸Ï½ô°ÑÐÅÈû»Ø°£¶ûÂåºÕ»³ÀïµÄºÐ×Ó£¬È»ºó±§ÆðËû»¹ÓÐÕ¾ÔÚÒ»±ßµÄ±§×ÅË®¾§ÃóµÄ°£À­µ¤£¬Ëµ£º"¼ÈÈ»ÕâÑùÄÇÎÒÃÇ¾Í¸Ï¿ìÈ¥°ÑÐÅ»¹¸øÄãÃÇµÄÂèÂè£¬×ßà¶£¡£¡"  
  
"ÐÅÒªÍµÍµµØ·Å»ØÈ¥£¡£¡"ÎÒÒ»±ßÐ¦£¬Ò»±ß±§×ÅË«Éú×Ó·ÉËÙµØÌÓÀëÉíºóÄÇÈçbruinenºÓµÄ²¨ÌÎ°ãÐÚÓ¿µÄÅØÐ¥¡£  
  
  
136Äê9ÔÂ8ÈÕ  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÒª»»ÃÅÑÀÁË¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄÃÅÑÀÉÏ¸öÔÂ¾ÍµôÁË£¬°£À­µ¤µÄÕâ¼¸ÌìÒ²ËÉµÃ¸üÀ÷º¦ÁËÒ»Ð©¡£½ñÌìËûÃÇÁ©¿ÐÆ»¹ûµÄÊ±ºò£¬¿Ð×Å¿Ð×Å£¬°£À­µ¤µÄÄÇ¿ÅÃÅÑÀ¾Í²»¼ûÁË£¬ÌìÖªµÀËûÊÇÔõÃ´¿ÐµÄ¡­¡­  
  
  
136Äê10ÔÂ2ÈÕ  
  
°£À­µ¤Ì«¾óÇ¿ÁË¡£ºÍËûËµ¹ýÁË¶àÉÙ´Î£¬ÓãÊÇ²»ÄÜÀë¿ªË®µÄ£¬¿ÉËû·ÇÒªËµÓãÒ»Ììµ½Íí¶¼´ýÔÚË®ÀïÌ«±ïÃÆ£¬·ÇÒª°ÑËüÃÇÄÃ³öÀ´Í¸Æø¡£¿ÉÁ¯µÄ¿¼°²Á¬£¬Èô·ÇÇ°¼¸´Î·¢ÏÖµÃÔç£¬ËüÒ»¶¨»î²»µ½ÏÖÔÚÁË¡£  
  
½ñÌì¾ÍÊÇ·¢ÏÖµÃÍíÁËÒ»µã£¬ÄÇÖ»½Ð¿¼°²Á¬µÄ°£¶ûÂ¡¿á°®µÄÐ¡Óã¶ùÓÖ±»°£À­µ¤ÀÌ³öÀ´"Í¸Æø"¡£µÈÎÒ·¢ÏÖµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËüÒÑ¾­È«Éí½©Ó²¡£µ±°ÑËüÖØÐÂ·Å»ØË®ÀïÊ±£¬Ëü¾ÍÕâÃ´ÖØÖØµØ³ÁÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£  
  
Õâ¶Ô¿¼°²Á¬À´ËµÒ²ÐíÌ«²ÐÈÌÁË£¬µ«Î´±Ø²»ÊÇºÃÊÂ¡£  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ï¿´µ½Ò»³Áµ½µ×µÄ¿¼°²Á¬£¬ÖÕÓÚÄÑ¹ýÆðÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´°ìÄØ£¿"Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÄÀáË®ÔÚÑÛ¿òÀïÖ±´ò×ª£¬ÎÊÎÒ¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¬ÄãµÄÓÑºÃÈ´¸ø¿¼°²Á¬´øÀ´ÁËÉËº¦¡£µ«´ó¼ÒµÄ¸Ð¾õ²»ÊÇ¶¼Ò»ÑùµÄ°¡¡£Ã÷°×ÁËÂð£¿"ÎÒÔÝÊ±ÈÔÕâÃ´½âÊÍ--ÒÔÇ°²»ÖªÒÑ¾­Ëµ¹ý¶àÉÙ´ÎÁË¡£  
  
µ«ËÆºõÕâÒ»´Î£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï×ÜËãÌýÁËÆðÈ¥¡£  
  
µ±ËûµãµãÍ·µÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûµÄÑÛ¾¦ÖÕÓÚÊ¢²»ÏÂÄÇÂúÂúµÄÀáË®£¬ÀáÖé¶ùËæ×ÅËûµÄµãÍ·Ò»µãÒ»µãµØÂäÁËÏÂÀ´¡£  
  
ÏÖÔÚ¾È¿¼°²Á¬²¢²»ËãÍí¡£ÎÒ°Ñ¿¼°²Á¬´ÓË®µ×È¡³öÀ´£¬ÇáÇáµØÄîÁËÒ»¸öÖäÓï£¬ÎÒÓÃÎÒµÄ¸£·Ý½«Ëü´ÓÃÖÁôµÄ±ßÔµÀ­»ØÀ´¡£  
  
¿´µ½¿¼°²Á¬ÔÚË®ÀïÓÖÂýÂýµØ°ÚÆðÎ²°ÍÀ´£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ï²ÅÆÆÌéÎªÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
  
136Äê10ÔÂ11ÈÕ  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕ¾ÓÈ»ÍµÍµµØ°ÑÎÒµÄAsfalothÆïÁË³öÈ¥£¡£¡Ð¡×Ó£¡Ô½À´Ô½´óµ¨ÁË¡£  
  
  
136Äê10ÔÂ13ÈÕ  
  
ÐÖµÜÁ©½ñÌìÓÖÎªÁËÕù½ñÌì¿Æ¿Æ¹éË­±§ÄÖÁËÆðÀ´¡£Ô­ÏÈÈÃËûÃÇÖ»ÑøÒ»Ö»ÍÃ×Ó£¬¾ÍÊÇÎªÁËÅàÑøËûÃÇÑ§»á»¥ÏàÅäºÏ¡£ÔçÖªÈç´Ë£¬»¹²»Èçµ±Ê±¾Í¸ÃËÍËûÃÇÒ»ÎÑÍÃ×Ó£¬ÈÃËûÃÇ±§¸ö¹»¡£  
  
  
136Äê11ÔÂ25ÈÕ  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡£¡"½ñÌìÏÂÎçÎÒÕýÔÚ¿´Êé£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕÈ´¿ÞÙâÙâµØÅÜÀ´ÕÒÎÒ£¬»°¶¼Ëµ²»Çå³þÁË¡£  
  
"¸ç¸ç¡­¡­¿Æ¿Æ¡­¡­"  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿ÂýÂýËµ£¡"ÎÒÍäÏÂÑüÀ´±§ÆðËû¡£  
  
"¸ç¸çÔõÃ´¶¼½Ð²»ÐÑ¡­¡­¿Æ¿ÆÒ²ÊÇ¡­¡­"Ð¡¼Ò»ïÒÑ¾­¼±µÃÁ³ÕÇºìÕÇºìµÄ¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿¿ì´øÎÒÈ¥¿´¿´¡£"ÎÒÄÉÃÆ£¬²»»áÐ¡Ð¡Äê¼Í¾ÍÍµºÈ¾Æ°É¡­¡­ÎÒÒÔÇ°¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù¡­¡­  
  
µ±ÎÒ´Ó°£¶ûÂåºÕº¬ºý²»ÇåµÄÑÔÓïÖÐÒÀÏ¡µØÌýµ½"¡­¡­Ë®³Ø±ß¡­¡­"µÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÒ²ÓÐÒ»µã»ÅÁË¡£µ«ÓÖÒ»Ïë£¬²»¶Ô£¡°£¶ûÂ¡»¨Ô°ÀïµÄË®³Ø¶¼·Ç³£µØÇ³£¬¶øÇÒ¾«ÁéµÄÉíÌå¶¼·Ç³£µØÇá£¬²»ÈÝÒ×³Áµ½Ë®ÀïÈ¥µÄ¡£Õâ¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿  
  
µÈµ½ÎÒ´ø×Å°£¶ûÂåºÕ¸Ïµ½Ë®³Ø±ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬¾Í¿´¼ûÐ¡°£À­µ¤½ô±Õ×ÅË«ÑÛ±§×Å¿Æ¿ÆÌÉÔÚË®³Ø±ß£¬Ð¡º¢×ÓºÍÍÃ×Ó¶¼ÊªäõäõµÄ£¬Ò»¶¯²»¶¯¡£  
  
µÈÎÒÀ´µ½°£À­µ¤Éí±ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ¸üÊÇ´ó³ÔÒ»¾ª£¡£¡°£À­µ¤µÄÉíÐÎÒÑ¾­ÓÐÐ©Ç³µ­ÁË£¬¾ÍÏó¹ýÓÚÉËÐÄ»òÊÇÍ´¿àµÄ¾«Áé½«ÒªÏûÍöÒ»Ñù£¡  
  
Ã»ÓÐÊ±¼äÔÙÈ¥¶àÏëÕû¼þÊÂµÄÀ´ÁúÈ¥Âö£¬ÎÒÁ¢¿Ì°ÑÕâ¸ö¸£Ôó²¢²»ÉîºñµÄº¢×Ó±§ÔÚ»³Àï£¬µ±ÎÒ·¢ÏÖËû¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐºôÎüÁËµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒ¸üÊÇ¾ª¿Ö²»ÒÑ¡£ÎÒÁ¢¿ÌÇáÇáµØÄî¶¯ÄÇÒ»¸öÖäÓï¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎ¨Ò»µÄ°ì·¨ÁË¡£µ«Ô¸ÎÒµÄ¸£·ÝºÍÎÒµÄÇáÉùºô»½ÄÜ°ÑÕâ¸ö²»¾­ÊÂµÄº¢×Ó´ÓÈ¥ÍùÂü¶àË¹µÄÂ·ÉÏÒý»ØÀ´¡£  
  
"°£À­µ¤¡­¡­°£À­µ¤¡­¡­"  
  
´óÔ¼¹ýÁËÒ»¿ÌÖÓ£¬ÎÒµÄÅ¬Á¦Ã»ÓÐ°×·Ñ£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïµÄÑÛíú¶¶ÁË¶¶£¬²¢ÂýÂýµØºôÎüÆðÀ´¡£ÔÙ¹ýÒ»»á¶ù£¬Ëû¾ÍÄÜÐÑ¹ýÀ´ÁË¡£ÎÒÖÕÓÚËÉÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£  
  
ÔÚÒ»ÅÔµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬Ò²¿ªÊ¼´ø×ÅßìÑÊ½á½á°Í°ÍµØ¸æËßÎÒÊÂÇéµÄÊ¼Ä©£¬ÎÒ²ÅÃ÷°×--Ô­À´ËûÃÇÍ»È»·¢ÏÖ¿Æ¿Æ²»¼ûÁË£¬µÈµ½ËûÃÇÕÒµ½¿Æ¿ÆÊ±£¬¿Æ¿ÆÒÑ¾­³ÁÔÚË®³ØÀïºÜ¾ÃÁË¡£°£À­µ¤ÏÂµ½ÁËË®Àï°Ñ¿Æ¿ÆÀÌÆðÀ´¡£ËûÈÃ°£¶ûÂåºÕÀ´ÕÒÎÒ£¬×Ô¼ºÈ´ÓÃÄÇÌìÌýµ½ÎÒ¾È¿¼°²À­Ê±ÄîµÄÖäÓïÀ´¾È¿Æ¿Æ¡£µ«Ò»¸ö²Å²»µ½Ê®ËêµÄ¾«Áéº¢×ÓµÄ¸£ÔóÓÖÄÜÓÐ¶àÉÙÄØ£¿½á¹û°£¶ûÂåºÕ»¹Ã»ÓÐÀë¿ª£¬°£À­µ¤×Ô¼º¾Í¼¸ºõºÍ¿Æ¿ÆÒ»ÑùÁË¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕ»¹²»ÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¬ÏÅµÃ¸Ï¿ìÀ´ÕÒÎÒ¡­¡­  
  
ºóÀ´°£À­µ¤ÐÑ¹ýÀ´µÄµÚÒ»¾ä»°¾ÍÊÇÎÊ¿Æ¿Æ¡£Ö»ÊÇÎÒÒ²·Ç³£µØÒÅº¶£¬ÎÒÃÇ¶¼À´µÃÌ«Íí£¬¿Æ¿ÆÎÞÂÛÈçºÎÒ²¾È²»»ØÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
°£À­µ¤¡­¡­¾óÇ¿È´ÓÖÈç´ËÖ´×ÅµÄº¢×Ó°¡¡£ÕýÒòÎªÈç´Ë£¬Äã½«Òª±ÈÄãµÄÐÖµÜ¾­ÊÜ¸ü¶àµÄÄ¥ÄÑÂð£¿  
  
£¨½÷ÒÔ´Ë½Ú£¬Ò²¼ÍÄîÎÒÐ¡Ê±ºòÑøµÄÒ»Ö»½Ð"derder"µÄ²»ÐÒ±»ÑÍËÀµÄÐ¡ÍÃ×Ó£©  
  
  
139Äê10ÔÂ28ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌìÁÖ¹ÈµÄÑ²ÂßÎÀÊ¿ÃÇ´þ×¡ÁËÒ»Æ¥Ñù×ÓºÜÆæ¹ÖµÄ¡­¡­Âí£¿¡£ÎÀÊ¿ÃÇÊÇÓÃÍøºÍÂéÒ©°ÑËü²¶×¡µÄ¡£È»ºó°ÑËü´øÁË»ØÀ´£¬Ë©ÔÚÂí³¡±ßµÄÖù×ÓÉÏ¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÈÆ×ÅËü´òÁ¿ÁËºÜ¾Ã£¬Ò²²»Çå³þÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´ÉúÎï¡£ËüÓÐ×ÅÂíµÄÉíÇû£¬µ«È´³¤×ÅÅ£µÄÍ·ºÍÅ£µÄÍäÍäµÄ¼¹½Ç£¬¶øÇÒÊ®·ÖµØ½¡Ë¶£¬Æ¢ÆøÒ²ºÜÔï£¬Ê±²»Ê±ÓÃÓÐÁ¦µÄÌã½ÅÅÙ×ÅµØÃæ£¬±Ç×ÓÅç×Å´ÖÆø£¬ÑÛ¾¦ÏòÁåîõËÆµÄµÉ×Å¡£¾«ÁéºÍ¶¯ÎïµÄ½»Á÷ÄÜÁ¦Ò»ÏòÊÇºÜºÃµÄ£¬µ«¶ÔÕâÆ¥¹ÖÊÞ¾ÍÊÇÃ»ÕÛ¡£ºÜÈÃÈËÆðÒÉËüÊÇ²»ÊÇºÚ°µÊÆÁ¦Ôì³öµÄÐÂÎïÖÖ¡£  
  
µ«ÕâÖÖÉúÎïµÄÆæÌØÎüÒý×¡ÁËÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¬ËûÃÇÀëËüÊ®·Ö½üµØÈÆ×ÅËüºÃÆæµÄ¹Û¿´£¬ÎÒÊ±²»Ê±µÃ°ÑËûÃÇÁ½¸ö³¶»ØÀ´¡£  
  
¼´±ãÊÇ·Ç³£µØÐ¡ÐÄ£¬µ«ÒâÍâ»¹ÊÇ·¢ÉúÁË¡£  
  
ÄÇÆ¥¹ÖÊÞÍ»È»ÕõÍÑÁËËøÁ´£¬·è¿ñµØÔÚ³¡×ÓÀïÅÜÁËÆðÀ´¡£°£¶ûÂ¡ÉÁµ½Ò»±ß¶ã¹ýÁË¹ÖÊÞµÄ³å×²£¬µ«ÄÇÆ¥¹ÖÊÞÍ»È»·½ÏòÒ»×ª¾ÍÏòÕ¾ÔÚËüÉíºóµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕ³åÁË¹ýÀ´¡£  
  
ÎÒÕ¾ÔÚ°£¶ûÂåºÕÉíºó²»Ô¶µÄµØ·½£¬µ«Ãæ¶ÔÈç´Ë½üµÄµÄ¿ñÊÞ£¬Á¬¹­ÏÒ¶¼À´²»¼±²»À­¿ª£¬¶øÇÒËü»¹ÓÐº¢×ÓÔÚ¸úÇ°µ²×Å¡£ÎÒÏëÒ²Ã»ÓÐÏë¾ÍÆËÁËÉÏÈ¥£¬ÔÚ¶ú±ßÌýµ½ÖÚÈËµÄ¾ª½Ð×Å"°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡£¡"µÄÍ¬Ê±£¬ÎÒ°Ñº¢×ÓÆËµ¹ÔÚÉ³³¾¹ö¹öµÄµØÃæ£¬È»ºóÎÒµÄ±³ÉÏ°¤ÁË½á½áÊµÊµµÄÒ»½Å£¬ÎÒ»¹Ã»À´µÃ¼°¸Ð¾õµ½Í´ÌÛ£¬Ñª»¨¾Í´ÓÎÒ×ìÀïÅç³öÀ´½¦ÁËº¢×ÓÒ»Í·Ò»Á³¡£ÎÒÅ¬Á¦Ïë³ÅÆðÉí×Ó£¬µ«£¬ÃÍÈ»ÕÀ¿ªÀ´µÄ¾çÍ´ºÍÔÎÑ£ÈÃÎÒÊ§È¥ÁËÖª¾õ¡£  
  
  
139Äê11ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌì×ÜËã¿ÉÒÔÄÃ±ÊÐ´×ÖÁË£¬°ÑÇ°¼¸ÌìµÄÒÅÂ©²¹ÉÏ¡£  
  
ÎÒÖÕÓÚÐÑÁË¹ýÀ´¡£»Ö¸´ÒâÊ¶ºóµÄµÚÒ»¸ö¸Ð¾õ¾ÍÊÇÐØ²¿¾çÍ´£¬¼´±ãÊÇÉÔÉÔµØºôÎü¶¼Í´µÃÈÃÈË´ò²ü¡£ÑÛÇ°£¬½¥½¥ÓÉÄ£ºýµ½ÇåÎúµÄÓ°×ÓÊÇ°£¶ûÂ¡£¬µ«ÎÒÃ»¿´µ½ÄÇ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï¡£ËûÔõÃ´ÑùÁË£¿ÎÒÏë¿ª¿ÚÎÊ£¬È´Á¬¿ª¿ÚµÄÁ¦Æø¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂ¡¼ûÎÒÐÑÁË¹ýÀ´£¬Á¢¿Ì°ÑÎÒÏëÖªµÀµÄ¶¼¸æËßÁËÎÒ¡£Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃ»ÓÐÊÂ£¬ºÃºÃµÄ¡£µ«ÊÇÔÚÄÇÌìµÄ»ìÂÒÖÐ£¬¾«ÁéÃÇ²»µÃ²»°Ñ¹ÖÊÞÔ×É±ÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚËü±»×ö³ÉÁË±ê±¾·ÅÔÚÁË°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÑÐ¾¿ÊÒÀï¡£¶øÎÒÔò±»ÄÇÒ»Ìã×Ó²È¶ÏÁËÀß¹Ç£¬¹Ç´Ì´Ì´©ÁË·Î²¿£¬ºÜÑÏÖØ¡£ÎÒ»èÃÔÁËÁ½ÌìÒÔºó×ÜËãÐÑÁË¹ýÀ´¡£ÏÖÔÚÊÇ11ÔÂ1ÈÕÁË¡£  
  
ÍíÉÏ£¬Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇºÜÐÀÏ²µØÀ´¿´ÍûÎÒ¡£ÎÒÎÒÎÒÏÖÔÚ×îÅÂ¼ûµ½ÄãÃÇÁË£¨Ð¡¼Ò»ïÃÇÕâÒ»¿ÅÄÇÒ»¿Å»»µôµÄÑÀ»¹Ã»ÓÐ³¤Æë£¬»¹ÄÇÃ´Ê¹¾¢µØËµ»°¡­¡­£©£¬ÒòÎªÎÒ²»ÄÜÐ¦ÍÛ¡­¡­  
  
11ÔÂ3ÈÕ  
ÖÕÓÚ¸Ð¾õºÃ¶àÁË£¬ÖÁÉÙ¿ÉÒÔËµ»°ÁË¡£Í»È»¼ÇÆð½ñÌìÊÇÇï¼À£¬ÍùÊ±£¬¶¼ÊÇÎÒ×ö¼ÀË¾£¬ÕâÒ»´Î£¬¿´À´µÃ°£¶ûÂ¡È¥×öÁË¡£  
  
ÒÇÊ½ÉÏÎç¾ÅÊ±×¼Ê±¿ªÊ¼£¬µ«°£¶ûÂåºÕÈ´À´µ½ÁËÎÒµÄ·¿¼ä¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´£¬Äã²»È¥²Î¼ÓÇï¼ÀÂð£¿"--³ý·ÇÓÐÌØÊâµÄÇé¿ö£¬Çï¼ÀÉÏµÄ¸èµäÊÇÃ¿Ò»¸ö¾«Áé¶¼±ØÐë²Î¼ÓµÄ¡£¾ÍÁ¬ÎÒµÄÊÌ´Ó£¬µÈÒ»»áÒ²ÒªÔÝÊ±Àë¿ªÎÒÈ¥²Î¼Ó¡£  
  
"½ñÄêÄã²»È¥£¬ÎÒÒ²²»ÏëÈ¥¡£"Ð¡¼Ò»ïà½×Å×ì£¬¼«²»ÇéÔ¸µØ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
"¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÏëÌýÄã³ª¸è¡£"  
  
"²»È¥¡£"  
  
"±ðµÄ¾«Áéº¢×Ó¶¼È¥µÄ¡£°£À­µ¤Ò²»áÈ¥µÄ¡£"  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÍ»È»ÏòÎÒßÚÁËÒ»ÏÂ×ì£¬ÈÃÎÒ¿´ËûµÄ²»ÆëµÄÑÀ³Ý£¬"¿ÉÎÒµÄÑÀ»¹Ã»ÓÐ³¤Íê£¬³ªµÃ²»ºÃ»á±»Ð¦µÄ¡£"  
  
ºÇ--ÎÒ¸ÕÏëÐ¦£¬µ«ÌÛÍ´Á¢¿ÌÈÃÎÒ²»½ûµ¹ÎüÒ»¿ÚÀäÆø¡£ÎÒÅ¬Á¦²»ÖåÆðÃ¼Ã«£¬Ëµ£º"ÔõÃ´»á£¿Ã»ÓÐÈË»áÔÚ¼ÀµäÉÏÐ¦»°Ë­¡£"  
  
"²»ÏëÈ¥¡£"  
  
"È¥°É£¬²»È»Äã¸¸Ç×ÊÇ²»»á´ðÓ¦µÄ¡£ÔÙ¹ýÒ»»áËûÃÇ¾ÍÀ´ÕÒÄãÁË¡£¶øÇÒ£¬ÄãÒªÊÇ²»³ª£¬ÔõÖª¾Í³ªµÃ²»ºÃ£¿È¥³ª°É£¬ÈÃÎÒÌýÌýÄã³ªµÃºÃ²»ºÃ¡£"  
  
"ÄãÄÜÌýµÃ¼û£¿"Ð¡¼Ò»ïÓÐµãÐË·Ü¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´£¿²»ÏàÐÅÂð£¿"  
  
¾«Áé¶¼ÓÐºÜÃôÈñµÄÌýÁ¦£¬²»¹ý£¬ÎÒµÄÎÔÊÒÈ·ÊµÀë¾ÙÐÐÇï¼ÀµÄÆº³¡Ì«Ô¶¡£µ«Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬ÎÒ»áÌýµÃµ½µÄ¡£  
  
Ð¡¼Ò»ïÕâ²ÅßÖ×Å×ìÐ¦ÁË¡£  
  
*****************************  
ÊÌ´Ó´ø×Å°£¶ûÂåºÕ×ßÁËÒÔºó£¬ÎÒÒ§×Å´Ó´²ÉÏÆðÀ´£¬È»ºóÀ´µ½Â¶Ì¨ÉÏµÄÌÉÒÎÉÏ¡££¨±¿±¿£¬¸Õ²ÅÊÌ´ÓÔÚµÄÊ±ºòÔõÃ´²»ÒªËû°ïÃ¦°¡¡£Ð¡¸ñ£ºÎÒÏëÒª°¡£¬ÊÇaffanÍüÁË£©±ÈÆð·¿¼äÀ´£¬ÕâÀï¿ÉÒÔºÜÇå³þµ½´ÓÆº³¡ÉÏ´«À´µÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
ÎÒ¾²¾²µØÔÚÄÇÀïµÈ×ÅÒ»ÏîÓÖÒ»ÏîµÄÒÇÊ½½áÊø¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚµ½ÁË¸èµä¡£ËäÈ»ÊÇºÏÉù£¬µ«ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÄÜÒÔÄÇÁ½¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄÌØÓÐµÄÉùÏß½«ËûÃÇµÄÉùÒô·Ö±æ³öÀ´¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄ¸è³ªµÃÊÇºÜ²»´íµÄ£¬ËäÈ»Ëû»¹ºÜÐ¡¡£Èç¹ûËûÄÜ±£³ÖÏÂÈ¥£¬Ò²ÐíËû»á³ÉÎªµÚ¶þ¸ömaglor¡£  
  
¼ÀµäÉÏµÄ¸è¶¼·Ç³£·Ç³£µØÃÀ¡£  
  
²»¹ý¡­¡­ÌìÄÄ£¡£¡°£À­µ¤£¡£¡ ¾ÓÈ»°Ñ"°®¶û±´ÀÙË¿"³ª³É"°®¶û°ÍÍÛË¿"£¡£¡È»ºóºÏÉùÀï¾Í³öÏÖÁËÒ»Ð©ÈÌ²»×¡Ð¦ÈÝµÄ¾«ÁéµÄ²»ºÏÐ­Òô£¬ÒÔ¼°Õû¸ö¶ÓÐÎµÄÐ¡Ð¡µÄ²¨¶¯¡£Õâ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¬Ô½ÊÇÑÏËàµÄ³¡ºÏ£¬ËûÔ½Ï²»¶¶ñ×÷¾ç¡£ÉÏÒ»´Î¾Í¹ÊÒâÔÚÄ³¶Î³ª×ßµ÷¡£ÕâÒ»´Î£¬¾ÓÈ»ÄÃÐÇ³½Ö®ºóÀ´¿ªÍæÐ¦£¡°£¶ûÂ¡Ò»¶¨²»»á·Å¹ýËû£¡   
  
°¡¡­¡­ÕâÕæÊÇÕÛÄ¥ÎÒ¡£  
  
ÒªÖªµÀÎÒÏÖÔÚ»¹ÊÇ²»ÄÜÐ¦£¬Õâ¿É±ÈÎÒ¸Õ²Å´ÓÎÝÀïÅ²µ½Â¶Ì¨À´»¹ÒªÍ´¿à¡£  
  
********************  
ÒÇÊ½ÖÕÓÚÈ«²¿½áÊøÁË¡£  
  
ÎÒÓÖ»Øµ½ÎÝÀïµÈºòÄÇÁ½¸ö±Ä±ÄÌøÌøµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ïµÄµ½À´¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡ÎÒ»ØÀ´ÁË£¡"°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ»½øÎÝ¾Í´óº°¡£ËûµÄ¸ç¸ç¸úÔÚËûºóÃæ¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ÄãÌýµ½ÎÒÃÇ³ª¸èÁËÂð£¿"°£¶ûÂåºÕÎÊ¡£  
  
"¶Ô£¬Äã³ªµÃºÜºÃ¡£"  
  
"ÕæµÄ£¿"Ð¡¼Ò»ï»¹ÊÇÓÐµã²»ÏàÐÅ¡£  
  
ÎÒÐ¦×ÅËµ£º"ÊÇÕæµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¡£²»¹ý°£À­µ¤£¬Äã¾Í²»ÄÜÈÃÄÇ¸öÒÇÊ½±äµÃÍêÃÀÒ»Ð©Âð£¿ÏÂÒ»´ÎÎÒÔÙÌý¼ûÄã³ªÊ²Ã´°ÍÍÛË¿£¬Äã¾Í±ðÏëÔÙºÍÎÒÁ·½£ÁË¡£"  
  
ÕâÏÂ°£¶ûÂåºÕ²ÅÏàÐÅÁËÎÒµÄ»°£¬ËûºÜ¿ªÐÄµØÐ¦ÁËÆðÀ´¡£¶ø°£À­µ¤ÔòËõÁËËõ²±×Ó£¬ÏòÎÒÍÂÁËÍÂÉàÍ·¡£  
  
  
  
Ð´ÎÄºÃÀÛ¡­¡­Ð¡°£Ñ½£¬ÄãÃÇ»¹ÊÇ³¤´óËãÁË¡­¡­  
  
145Äê7ÔÂ12ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌì´øÐÖµÜÁ©µÚÒ»´Î½øÐÐÑ²Âß¡£ÊÂÊµÉÏ£¬ÒÔÇ°³£³£´øËûÃÇµ½ÁÖ×ÓÀïÈ¥Íæ£¬µ«ÕâÒ»´Î²»Í¬¡£ÕâÊÇÕæÕýµØÖ´ÐÐÈÎÎñ£¬ÓÐÊ±¼äÉÏµÄÒªÇó£¬ÒÔ¼°Ã÷È·Ö°Ôð¡£ÐÖµÜÁ©±íÏÖ²»´í£¬ÒÔËûÃÇÄÇÃ´Ð¡µÄÄê¼Í£¬ÄÜ¸úµÃÉÏÎÒµÄ²½×Ó¶øÇÒ²»´í¹ýÃ¿Ò»´¦µÄ¹Û²ì£¬ÒÑ¾­ºÜ²»ÈÝÒ×ÁË¡£  
  
  
  
145Äê9ÔÂ13ÈÕ  
  
½ñÌì´øÐÖµÜÁ©È¥Ñ²Âß¡£Îç¼ä£¬µ±ÎÒÃÇÓÖ×ßÔÚÁÖ×ÓÎ÷±ßÄÇÌõÐ¡¾¶ÉÏµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í»È»ÉíºóÂ·±ßµÄ²Ý´ÔÀïÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷Ò»ÉÁ£¬ÒýÆð²Ý´ÔµÄÇáÎ¢Ë÷¶¯ÆðÀ´¡£°£À­µ¤Í»È»¾Í×·ÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕÕÅÍû×ÅËû½¥È¥µÄÉíÓ°£¬¶¼ºÜÆæ¹Ö¡£ÄÇ²»¹ýÊÇÖ»Ð¡¶¯Îï°ÕÁË£¬ÔÚÀûÎÄµÂ¶ûµÄÁÖ×ÓÀï£¬ÎÒÃÇÑ²Âß³£»áÅöÉÏÕâÑùµÄÇé¿ö¡£  
  
ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ²¢Ã»ÓÐµÈºò°£À­µ¤£¬¼ÌÐøÓÃÎÒÃÇµÄÕý³£µÄËÙ¶È½øÐÐÑ²Âß¡£ÐÖµÜÁ©ÏÖÔÚ¶ÔÁÖ×ÓÒÑ¾­¼«ÊìÁË£¬²»ÓÃµ£ÐÄËû»áÃÔÂ·¡£  
  
¹ûÈ»¹ý²»ÁË¶à¾Ã£¬ÎÒÃÇÌýµ½Éíºó´«À´Ò»Õó¼±´ÙµÄ½Å²½Éù£¬ÊÇ°£À­µ¤¸ÏÉÏÀ´ÁË¡£  
  
ÎÒ¾ªÆæµØ¿´µ½°£À­µ¤»³Àï´§×ÅÒ»Ö»ÍÃ×Ó¡£  
  
ÎÒºÍ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¶¼Ð¦Ëû£º"ÄãÈç¹û¾ÍÕâÃ´±§×ÅËü£¬´ý»á¶ùÍòÒ»ÐèÒªÕ½¶·£¬Äã²»ÅÂËüÅÜÁËÂð£¿"  
  
°£À­µ¤È´Ã»ÓÐÐ¦£¬Ëû±§×ÅÍÃ×Ó×ß½øÎÒÃÇ£¬Ê¾ÒâÎÒÃÇ¿´Ëû»³ÀïÄÇ¸ö¾ª¿ÖµÃ±Ç×ÓÒ»ÕÅÒ»ÕÅµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï£¬Ð¡Ð¡ÉùµØ¡¢ÏóÅÂÊÇÏÅ×ÅÁËÄÇ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïËÆµÄ¶ÔÎÒÃÇËµµÀ£º"Ïó¿Æ¿Æ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
°¡£¡ÎÒÕâ²Å×¢Òâµ½Ëû»³ÀïµÄÄÇ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÕæµÄºÜÏó¿Æ¿Æ£¡  
  
°£À­µ¤£¡ÎÒÕæÏë²»µ½Æ½Ê±¿´ÆðÀ´·ç·ç»ð»ðµÄËû£¬¸ÐÇéÒ²»áÈç´ËµØÏ¸ÖÂ¡­¡­  
  
¿Æ¿Æ¡­¡­Òª²»ÊÇ½ñÌì°£À­µ¤ÓÖÌáÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÎÒÔç¾Í°ÑËü¸øÍüÁË£¡°£¶ûÂåºÕÕâ¸öÊ±ºò×ª¹ýÉíÈ¥ÈàÁËÈàÑÛ¾¦¡£  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ÍÃ×ÓÒ²»á×ªÉúµÄÊÇÂð£¿"°£¶ûÂåºÕÎÊÎÒ¡£  
  
"Õâ¸ö¡­¡­"ÎÒ²¢²»Ê®·ÖµØÇå³þ¡£ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ±ðµÄ¶¯ÎïÊÇ·ñ»áÏó¾«ÁéÒ»Ñù£¬ËÀºóÄÜ¹»×ªÉú£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ÊÇ·ñ×ªÉúºóÒÀ¾ÉÊÇÍÃ×Ó¡£ËüÃÇ×ªÉúÊÇ²»ÊÇ»á±ä³É±ðµÄÉúÎï£¿»¹»á²»»á´ýÔÚÖÐÖÞ£¿»òÐíËüËÀºóÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÎÞ·¨×ªÉú£¬ËüµÄ»êÆÇÖ»ÊÇÔÚÂþÎÞÄ¿µÄÆ®µ´¡£Ò²ÐíËüµÄ»êÆÇ¸ÕºÃÆÜÔÚ¸Õ²ÅÊ÷Ò¶ÉÏµÄÄÇÒ»µÎÂ¶ÖéÀï£¬È»ºóºÍËüÒ»ÆðË³×ÅÒ¶ÂöµÎÏÂÀ´£¬¸Õ²ÅÕýºÃÂäÔÚ°£À­µ¤µÄ±Ç¼âÉÏ¡£  
  
µ«°£À­µ¤ËÆºõ²¢²»½éÒâÄÇÒ»¸öÎÊÌâÊÇ·ñ»áÓÐ´ð°¸£¬ËûÖ»ÊÇËµ£º"ËüÕæµÄºÜÏó¿Æ¿Æ¡£"  
  
ÎÒµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕ¶¼²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØµãÁËµãÍ·¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕÏòËûµÄÐÖ³¤Éì¹ýÊÖÈ¥£¬°£À­µ¤°ÑÍÃ×Ó½»¸øÁËËû¡£°£¶ûÂåºÕÏ¸Ï¸µØ´òÁ¿×ÅÕâÖ»ÍÃ×Ó£¬Í»È»Ëû¾ªÑÈµØ½ÐµÀ£º"ÊÇÖ»ÍÃÂèÂè£¡"  
  
"ÊÇÑ½¡­¡­"°£À­µ¤ÄÑ¹ýµØµãµãÍ·£¬"ÎÒ»¹·¢ÏÖÁËËüµÄÎÑ£¬ÓÐÁùÖ»Ð¡ÍÃ×Ó£¬»¹Ã»ÓÐÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦¡­¡­ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ°ÑËü´øÀ´¸øÄãÃÇ¿´¿´¡­¡­"  
  
ÍÃ×ÓµÄ·±Ö³ÊÇºÜ¿ìµÄ£¬Èç¹ûÈ«¶¼´ø»Ø¼ÒµÄ»°£¬µÈµ½ËüÃÇµÄº¢×Ó¶àµÃÈÃÄãÕÕ¹Ë²»¹ýÀ´µÄÊ±ºò£¬Äã»¹ÊÇµÃ°ÑËüÃÇ·Å»ØÉ­ÁÖ¡£  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕµãµãÍ·¡£ÔÚ×îºóÒ»´ÎÇ×ÁËÇ×ÄÇ¸öÐ¡¼Ò»ïÖ®ºó£¬ËûÖÕÓÚ°ÑËü»¹¸øÁËËûÐÖµÜ¡£  
  
°£À­µ¤½Ó¹ýÀ´Ö®ºó£¬±ã×ªÉí¸ÏÁË»ØÈ¥¡£Õâ¸öÂèÂèÀë¿ªËýµÄº¢×ÓµÄÊ±¼äÒÑ¾­²»¶ÌÁË¡£  
  
  
170Äê5ÔÂ2ÈÕ  
  
ºÃÃ÷ÃÄµÄÌìÆø¡£µ±ÎÒÀ´µ½°£¶ûÂ¡µÄÍ¼ÊéÊÒµÄÊ±ºò£¬È´·¢ÏÖË«Éú×ÓÖÐµÄÒ»¸öÒÑ¾­ÔçÓÚÎÒÀ´µ½ÁËÄÇÀï£¬Õý×øÔÚÊé×ÀÅÔËÆºõÔÚ³­Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷¡£  
  
"ÔçÉÏºÃ°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¡"ÎÒÏëÒ²²»Ïë£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄÃû×Ö¾ÍÍÑ¿Ú¶ø³ö--ÒòÎª°£À­µ¤¾ø²»»áÕâÃ´ÈÈÖÔÓÚÀ´Õâ¸ö"Èç´Ë¿ÝÔïºÍÎÞÎ¶µÄµØ·½"--Õâ¾ÍÊÇËû¶Ô´Ë´¦µÄÆÀ¼Û¡£  
  
"°¡£¡"Ë«Éú×ÓÃÍµØ»Ø¹ýÍ·£¬¾ªÑÈµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬ËÆºõ±»ÎÒÏÅÁËÒ»Ìø¡£  
  
"ÔÚ¿´Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
µ±ÒâÊ¶µ½ÎÒÒÑ¾­À´µ½ËûÉí±ßµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ë«Éú×ÓÍ»È»±äµÃ»ÅÂÒÆðÀ´£¬Ö»¼ûËûºúÂÒµØÊÕÆð×ÀÃæµÄ¼¸±¾ÊéµþÔÚÒ»Æð£¬°ÑËûÕýÔÚÐ´µÄÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷Ñ¹ÔÚ×îÏÂÃæ£¬È»ºó»Å»ÅÕÅÕÅµØ°ÑÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷¶¼±§ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"Ã»£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´¡­¡­"Ëû»³Àï´§×ÅËûµÄÄÇÒ»¶ÑÂÒÆß°ËÔãµÄÖ½ÕÅ¡¢Êé±¾»¹ÓÐ±Ê£¬¼«²»°²µØÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬È»ºóÒ»±ßÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬Ò»±ß¼±¼±Ã¦Ã¦µØÍËÁË³öÈ¥¡£  
  
"¡­¡­£¿"ÕâÐ¡×ÓÓÐÊ²Ã´ÃÜÃØ£¿ÎÒÖåÁËÖåÃ¼£¬Ò¡Ò¡Í·¿´×ÅËûµÄÉíÓ°Ñ¸ËÙµØÌÓÏòËûÈÏÎª"°²È«"µÄµØ·½¡£  
  
ÎÒ×ª»ØÉí£¬ÏëÆðÎÒÒª²éÑ¯µÄÊé¼®£¬±ãÏòÊé¼Ü×ßÈ¥£¬È´·¢ÏÖ½ÅÏÂÒ»ÕÅÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷£¬ËÆºõÊÇÄÇ¸öÌÓÅÜµÄË«Éú×Ó²»Ð¡ÐÄÊ§ÂäµÄ¡£  
  
ÎÒ´ø×ÅÒÉ»ó½«ËüÊ°Æð£¬Ò»ÐÐ¾¢ÐãµÄ×Ö¼£ÓÚÊÇÓ³ÈëÎÒµÄÑÛÁ±£¬Ã»´í£¬Õâ×Ö¼£ÎÒÊìÏ¤¼«ÁË¡£³öÓÚÈ·¶¨Õâ·ÝÎÄ¼þµÄÖ÷ÈËµÄÐèÒª£¬ÎÒÑ¸ËÙµØÉ¨ÁËÉ¨È«Æª£¬"ÎÒÇ×°®µÄ°¬¶û·ÆÀ­¡­¡­"£¬Å¶£¬ÓÖÊÇÒ»·âÐÅ¡£"¡­¡­ÄÇÒ»´ÎÏàÓö£¬ÈÃÎÒÖÕÓÚÖªµÀÁËÊ²Ã´²ÅÊÇÎÒÐÄÖÐµÄÃÎºÍÃÀ¡£ÄãµÄÒôÈÝÐ¦Ã²¾ÍÏó°®¶û±´ÀÙË¿Ò»ÑùÕÕÒ«×Å×ÅÎÒµÄÐÄºÍÎÒµÄÁé»ê£¬ÄãµÄ¡­¡­"Õâ¾ä»°ÔõÃ´ÕâÃ´ÑÛÊì°¡¡­¡­ÔÚÐÅµÄÄ©Î²£¬¹ûÈ»¿´µ½ÁËÖ÷ÈËµÄÇ©Ãû"¡­¡­Äã×î×îÖÒ³ÏµÄ°£¶ûÂåºÕ"£¬¹þ£¬ÕæµÄÊÇÕâÐ¡×Ó¡£  
  
  
°¬¶û·ÆÀ­¡­¡­ÊÇ×¡ÔÚBruinenÏÂÓÎµÄÒ»¸öºÜÆ¯ÁÁµÄ¾«Áé¹ÃÄï£¬¾í¾íÀõÉ«µÄÍ··¢£¬Ô°Ô°µÄ¡¢ÁÁÁÁµÄ´óÑÛ¾¦£¬Ò»Ð¦ÆðÀ´Á³ÉÏ¾ÍÓÐÁ½¸öºÜµ÷Æ¤µÄ¾ÆÎÑ¡£Ò»¿´µ½Ëý£¬»áÈÃÈË¾õµÃÐÄÇé¾ÍÏóÁùÔÂµÄÌì¿ÕÄÇÑùµÄÇáËÉºÍÇçÀÊ¡£  
  
àÅ£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ¡­¡­Ïëµ½ÕâÒ»¸öÏà¶ÔÄÚÏòµÄº¢×Ó£¬ÎÒ²»½ûÐ¦ÁËÐ¦£¬ËûÒ²µ½ÁËÐÄ·ÆÃÈ¶¯µÄÊ±ºò°¡¡£  
  
ÎÒ½«ÕâÒ»·âÊ§ÂäµÄÐÅ·ÅÔÚ×ÀÉÏ£¬ÕÒ³öÎÒËùÐèÒªµÄÄÇ±¾Êé£¬È»ºó×øÔÚ×ÀÅÔ£¬Ò»±ßÔÄ¶Á£¬Ò»±ßµÈºòÄÇ¸öÄÑµÃ´ÖÐÄµÄÐÅµÄÖ÷ÈË¡£  
  
´ó¸Å¿´ÁË¼¸ÕÂÖ®ºó£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÌýµ½ÁËÒ»ÉùÓÉÒÅ´«ÌØÕ÷Ëù¾ö¶¨µÄÄÇÖÖ¶ÀÌØµÄÅ­ºð£º"°£--À­--µ¤--£¡£¡"--Ö»ÓÐÄÇ¸öÈÃºÜ¶àÈË¶¼ÎÞ¿ÉÄÎºÎµÄ°£À­µ¤£¬²Å»áÊ¹Õâ¸öÆ½Ê±ÎÂÎÄ¶ûÑÅµÄË«Éú×ÓÈç´ËÊ§¿Ø¡£  
  
ÎÒÐ¦ÁËÐ¦£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ½ñÌìµÄÂé·³ÊÂ¿ÉÕæ²»ÉÙ£¬²»ÖªµÀ°£À­µ¤ÔõÃ´ÓÖÈÇÁËËûÁË¡£  
  
Ã»¹ýÒ»»á£¬°£¶ûÂåºÕ¾Í³åÁË½øÀ´£¬"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡£¡"  
  
"ÔõÃ´£¿"ÎÒÂýÂýÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬¿´×ÅÕâ¸öÅ­Æø³å³åµÄË«×Ó¡£  
  
"ÀÏÊ¦£¡£¡¸Õ²Å°£À­µ¤ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÀ´¹ý£¿"°£¶ûÂåºÕÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝµØÎÊÎÒ¡£  
  
¿´×ÅËû½£Ã¼²¦ÕÅµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÎÒ²»½û¾õµÃºÃÐ¦£¬µ«ÓÖºÜÆæ¹Ö£¬"ÔõÃ´£¿Äã¸Õ²Å²»ÊÇÀ´¹ýÕâÂð£¿Äã×ßÁËÒÔºó³ýÁËÎÒÔÙÃ»ÓÐ±ðÈËÀ´¹ýÕâÀï£¡£¡"  
  
"°¡--"°£¶ûÂåºÕ²Ò½ÐÒ»Éù£¬"Ëû¸Õ×ß£¡£¡"°£¶ûÂåºÕ½ôÎÕ×ÅÈ­Í·£¬ÑÀ³ÝÄ¥µÃ¿©¿©Ïì£¬ÓÖÎÊ"ËûÈ¥ÄÄÁË£¿£¿"  
  
°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄ»°ÈÃÎÒÒ²ºÜÒÉ»ó£¬"°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¿¸Õ²ÅÄÇ¸ö£¬²»ÊÇÄã£¿"Á½¸öË«Éú×ÓºÜÏàËÆ£¬¾¡¹ÜÎÒºÜÉÙÅª´í£¬µ«ÎÒÏëÎÒÕâÒ»´ÎÈ·ÊµÊÇÈÏ´íÁË¡£¶øÇÒ£¬Èç¹û¸Õ²ÅÎÒÓöÉÏµÄÄÇ¸öË«Éú×Ó²»ÊÇ°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄ»°£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇËµ£¬ÄÇ·âÐÅ¡­¡­  
  
"ËûÈ¥ÄÄÁËÎÒ²»´óÇå³þ¡£²»¹ý°£¶ûÂåºÕ£¬ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇÔÚÕÒÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
"Ã»Ê²Ã´¡£ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÔÚÕÒÄÇ¸ö¸ÃËÀµÄ¼Ò»ï¡£"°£¶ûÂåºÕµÍµÍµØÖäµ½¡£  
  
"ÊÇÕâ¸öÂð£¿"ÎÒ°Ñ×ÀÉÏµÄÄÇ·âÐÅÊ°Æð£¬ÏòËûµÝÁË¹ýÈ¥¡£  
  
"ÎÒµÄ£¿"Ë«Éú×ÓÐÄÏÂÉúÒÉ£¬µ«µÈËû¿´Çå³þÁËÖ½ÉÏµÄÄÚÈÝÒÔºó£¬ËûµÄÁ³Á¢¿ÌÕÇµÃÍ¨ºì£¬½á½á°Í°ÍµØÎÊÎÒµÀ£º"ÔõÃ´»áÔÚÄúÊÖÉÏ¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒÔÚµØÉÏÊ°µ½µÄ¡£"ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÕýÃæ»Ø´ð¡£µ«ÎÒ´ó¸Å²Â³öÊÂÇéµÄÔµÓÉÁË£º°£À­µ¤²»Ì«ÉÃ³¤ºÍÅ®º¢×Ó½»Íù£¬ËùÒÔÕâÒ»´ÎÍµÀ´ÁË°£¶ûÂåºÕµÄÇéÊéÀ´²Î¿¼¡­¡­  
  
"°£À­µ¤£¡£¡"Ð¡Ë«Éú×ÓÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝµÍµÍµØµÀ"ÎÒÒª¡­¡­"Í»È»ËûÏëÆðÁËÊ²Ã´ËÆµÄÎÊÎÒ£º"ÀÏÊ¦£¬Äú¶¼¿´¹ýÁË£¿"  
  
"²»£¬ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÕÒµ½ÁËÐÅµÄÇ©Ãû¡£"µ«ÎÒÖªµÀ£¬ÄÇÊµ¼ÊÉÏµÈÓÚËµÎÒÈ«¿´ÁË¡£ÒòÎª¾«ÁéµÄÑÛÁ¦¶¼ºÜºÃ£¬Ö»ÊÇÂÔÂÔµØÃéÒ»ÑÛ£¬Ò²ÄÜ°ÑÄÚÈÝ¼¸ºõÈ«¼ÇÏÂÀ´¡£Èç¹ûÎÒÔ¸Òâ»ØÏëÆðÀ´µÄ»°£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔºÁ²»·ÑÁ¦µØ³ö³öÄÇ·âÐÅÓÐ¶àÉÙ¸öµ¥´ÊºÍ±êµã¡£  
  
"°¡¡­¡­"Ð¡Ë«Éú×ÓÎæ×ÅÁ³Í´¿àµØÉëÒ÷ÁËÒ»Éù£¬ÍÇÈ»µø×øÔÚÎÒÉí±ß£¬È»ºóÅ¿µ½×À×ÓÉÏ£¬Âñ×ÅÍ·à«à«µØËµµÀ£º"Äã¾ÓÈ»¿´¹ýÁË¡­¡­"  
  
¿´×ÅËûÈç´ËÐßÀ¢µÄÑù×Ó£¬ÎÒ²»ÓÉ°µ°µºÃÐ¦¡£ÎÒÅÄÁËÅÄËûµÄ¼ç°ò£¬¶ÔËûÐ¦µÀ£º"ºÃÁË£¬²»ÒªÌ«ÄÑ¹ýÁË£¬ÇéÊé±»±ðÈË¿´ÁËÒ²Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´´ó²»ÁËÂï£¡"  
  
Ë«Éú×ÓË¦µôÁËÎÒµÄ¸ì²²£¬½ÐµÀ£º"ÄãµÄÇéÊéÓÖÃ»ÓÐ±»±ðÈË¿´¹ý£¬ÄãÔõÃ´»áÁË½âÎÒ´Ë¿ÌµÄÐÄÇé¡­¡­"  
  
"ÓÐ°¡£¬ÔõÃ´Ã»ÓÐ¡­¡­"ÎÒ¼¸ºõÊÇÍÑ¿Ú¶ø³ö¡£Ëæ¼´»ØÒäÆðÒÔÇ°µÄÉµÊÂ£¬ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÒ²¿ÞÐ¦²»µÃ¡£  
  
"ÕæµÄ£¿ÄãÒ²ÓÐ¹ý£¿"Ë«Éú×ÓÕâ»á¶ùÌ§ÆðÁËÍ·£¬ÑÛ¾¦ÉÁÉÁÁÁµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬¸Õ²ÅÄÇÖÖÔã¸âµÄ×´Ì¬²»¸´´æÔÚ¡£  
  
"àÅ£¬ÈËÓÐÒ²»áÓÐ·¸ÉµµÄÊ±ºòÂï¡£Ò²Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ÄÇ¶¼ÊÇ¹ýÈ¥ÁËµÄÊÂÇéÁË¡£"ÎÒÇáÃèµ­Ð´µØËµµÀ¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´»ØÊÂÔõÃ´»ØÊÂ£¿"ºÃÆæÐÄÈÃÕâ¸öË«Éú×ÓÍü¼ÇÁË×Ô¼ºµÄ´¦¾³£¬×ª¶øÏòÎÒÅÙ¸ùÎÊµ×ÆðÀ´¡£  
  
"Ò²Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬ÕæµÄ¡£"  
  
"Ëµ°É£¬ËµËµ°É¡£"Ë«Éú×ÓÏòÎÒ¿¿ÁË¹ýÀ´£¬¿ªÊ¼ÓÃÖâÍ±ÎÒµÄ¸ì²²¡£  
  
"ÕæµÄÃ»Ê²Ã´¡£"  
  
"ËµÀ²£¡£¡"Ë«Éú×Ó¿ªÊ¼Ò¡ÎÒµÄ¼ç°ò¡£  
  
ÎÒÐ¦¶ø²»´ð¡£  
  
Ë«Éú×ÓÍ»È»Ïëµ½ÁËÊ²Ã´£¬Ëû·Å¿ªÁËÎÒ£¬Ëµ£º"ÄãµÈÒ»ÏÂ¡£"  
  
È»ºóËû¿ìÑ¸µØ×ßµ½Êé·¿ÄÇÒ»±ßµÄÒ»¸ö³÷¹ñ£¬´ÓÀïÃæÈ¡³öÁ½Ö§Ë®¾§±­×ÓºÍÒ»Æ¿ÌáÉñµÄÒûÁÏ£¬Ð¦ÎûÎûµØ»Øµ½ÎÒÉí±ß×øÏÂ£¬²¢¸øÎÒºÍËû×Ô¼º¶¼µ¹ÁËÒ»´ó±­¡£È»ºóËû°ÑÆäÖÐÒ»±­Èûµ½ÎÒÊÖÀï£¬×Ô¼ºÁ½ÊÖ°ô×ÅÁíÒ»±­£¬ÑÛ°Í°ÍµØ¿´×ÅÎÒ¡£  
  
ÎÒ¿´×ÅÊÖÉÏµÄ±­×ÓÐ¦Ð¦£¬ÓÖ¿´¿´Ëû£¬È»ºóËµµÀ£º"ÄÇÕæµÄÊÇºÜ¾ÃºÜ¾ÃÒÔÇ°µÄÊÂÁË--ÄÇÊ±ÎÒ¸Õ¸Õ³ÉÎªÎÒÃÇ¼Ò×åµÄ¾üÊÂÊ×Áì£¬ÒÀÈ»ÔÚ°¢Âü¡­¡­"  
  
"ÎÒÏ²»¶ÉÏÒ»¸ö½ÐÀ­Ã·¶ûµÄ¹ÃÄï£¬ËýºÜÃÀÀö£¬ÎÄÑÅ´ó·½£¬ÉÆ½âÈËÒâ¡£¿ÉÎÒÒ»Ö±Ã»¸Ò¸æËßËý¡£Ò»Ö±µ½ÎÒ¸úËæFingolfinÀ´µ½ÁËÖÐÖÞ£¬Õâ»¹ÊÇÎÒÐÄÀïµÄÒ»¸öÃØÃÜ¡£  
  
ÖÕÓÚÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÔÚÐÐ¾üÐÝí¬Ê±£¬ÎÒÒÖÖÆ²»×¡ÐÄÀï¶ÔÇ×ÓÑµÄË¼Äî£¬»¹ÓÐ¶ÔËûÃÇµÄÇé¸Ð£¬ÎÒÓÚÊÇÎÒ¸øÎÒµÄ¼ÒÈË£¬»¹ÓÐÅóÓÑ£¬Ð´ÁËºÜ¶àµÄÐÅ¡£ÆäÖÐÓÐÒ»·â£¬¾ÍÊÇÐ´¸øÀ­Ã·¶ûµÄ¡­¡­ÎÒÖÕÓÚÏÂ¶¨¾öÐÄ¸æËßËý£¬ÎÒÊÇ¶àÃ´µÄÏ²»¶Ëý¡­¡­"  
  
ËµµÀÕâ£¬ÎÒ²»½û¿àÐ¦×ÅÃòÁËÒ»¿ÚÄÇÇåÁ¹µÄ´¼Ö­£¬¶øÔÚ°¢ÂüÊ±µÄ¼ÇÒäÓÖÒ»Ä»Ä»µØÔÚÎÒµÄÄÔº£Àï¸¡ÏÖ¡£  
  
"ºóÀ´£¬ºóÀ´ÄØ£¿"Ë«Éú×Ó²»ÂúÎÒµÄÖÐ¶Ï£¬×·ÎÊµÀ¡£  
  
"ºóÀ´£¿"ÎÒ×ªÍ·¿´ÏòËû£¬ÓÖ¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£¬"µ±ÎÒ°ÑÐÅÐ´ºÃµÄÊ±ºò£¬È´·¢ÉúÁË½ô¼±µÄÇé¿ö£¬ÎÒÖ»ºÃ½«ÐÅ´Ò´ÒµØÈû½øÐÅ·âÀï£¬È»ºó¼±¼±Ã¦Ã¦µØ½»¸øÁËÐÅ²î£¬Ëæºó¶ÓÎéÓÖ¼ÌÐøÐÐ¾üÁË¡£"  
  
"ºóÀ´ÄØ£¿ÊÇÓÐÈËÍµ¿´ÁËÄãµÄÐÅ£¿"  
  
ÎÒ×Ô³°µØºßÁËÒ»Éù£¬È»ºóÒ¡Ò¡Í·¡£  
  
"ÊÇÐÅ²î°ÑÐÅÅª¶ªÁË£¿"  
  
"Ò²²»ÊÇ¡£"  
  
"°¡¾¿¾¹ÊÇÔõÃ´»ØÊÂÍÛ£¡£¡"  
  
ÎÒÐ¦Ð¦£¬ÓÖ¼ÌÐøËµµÀ£º"ÐÅËÍ³öÈ¥¼¸¸öÔÂÒÔºó£¬ÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÎÒÊÕµ½ÁËÐÅ¸ë´ø¸øÎÒµÄ¡¢ÎÒÄ¸Ç×¸øÎÒµÄ»ØÐÅ¡£"  
  
"È»ºó--°¡~~~~~`"Ëµµ½ÕâÎÒ»¹ÊÇÈÌ²»×¡ÉëÒ÷Ò»Éù£¬½Ó×ÅÂÖµ½ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÅ¿µ½ÁË×À×ÓÉÏ£¬°ÑÍ·ÂñÔÚ¸ì²²Àï£¬"¿´ÁËÎÒÄ¸Ç×µÄ»ØÐÅÎÒµ±Ê±¼¸ºõµ±³¡¾ÍËÀµôÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁËÔõÃ´ÁË£¡£¡£¡ÄãÄ¸Ç×ÖªµÀÁËÄãºÍËýÖ®¼äµÄÊÂÇé£¿ËýÉúÆøÁË£¿Ëý²»Í¬Òâ»¹ÊÇ£¿ËýÊÇÔõÃ´ÖªµÀµÄ£¿"Ë«Éú×ÓÍ»È»±©³öÒ»´ó¶ÑÎÊÌâ¡£  
  
ÎÒ¼¸ºõÊÇ¿Þ×ÅËµ³öÀ´µÄ£º"Ëý²»ÊÇ²»Í¬Òâ£¬Ò²²»ÊÇ±ðµÄ--Ö»ÊÇËýÃ»·¨²»ÖªµÀÎÒºÍÀ­Ã·¶ûÖ®¼äµÄÊÂÇé--ÎÒÄ¸Ç×»ØÐÅ¸æËßÎÒ£¬ÊÇÎÒ°ÑÒ»·âÐ´¸øÊ²Ã´ÈËµÄÐÅ×°´íÁËÐÅ·â£¬¼Ä¸øËýÁË¡­¡­"  
  
"°¡£¡£¡"Ë«Éú×ÓÒ²·¢³öÒ»Éù¼â½Ð£¬"ÄÇ¡¢ÄÇ£¡£¡£¡"  
  
"¶Ô£¬Ã»´í"ÎÒ¿àÐ¦µÀ£º"¶ø¸øÎÒÄ¸Ç×µÄÄÇÒ»·âÐÅ£¬Ôò×°µ½ÁË¸øÁËÀ­Ã·¶ûµÄÐÅ·âÀï¡­¡­"  
  
"°¡¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¡£¡ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù£¡£¡£¡"Ë«Éú×ÓÓÖÏëÐ¦ÓÖÆ´ÃüÈÌ×¡£¬ºÝÃüµØÒ¡ÎÒ¡£  
  
"ºóÀ´ÄØ£¡ºóÀ´ÄØ£¿£¡£¡"  
  
"ºóÀ´£¿"ÎÒ¿´×ÅÕâ¸öµÉ×Å´óÑÛ¾¦ÆÚ´ý×Å´ð°¸µÄË«Éú×Ó£¬µ­µ­µØÐ¦µÀ£º"ºóÀ´ÎÒºÜÇìÐÒÄÇÒ»ÌìÎÒÃ»ÓÐ°Ñ¾üÊÂÎÄ¼þ×°´í¡£"  
  
Ë«Éú×Óã¶ÁËã¶£¬µ«Ëæ¼´ÓÖºÝÃüµØÒ¡×ÅÎÒ½ÐµÀ£¬"²»ÊÇÕâ¸ö£¡£¡ÎÒÊÇËµÄãºÍÀ­Ã·¶û£¡"  
  
"Ëý£¿¡­¡­"  
  
"ÊÇÑ½£¡ºóÀ´ÄØ£¿"  
  
"ÎÒÄ¸Ç×ÔÚÍ¬Ò»·âÐÅÀï¸æËßÎÒ£¬ËýËù´òÌýµ½µÄ¡¢ºÍÎÒÐÅÀïËµµÄÄÇ¸öºÜÏóµÄÀ­Ã·¶û£¬ÔÚÎÒÃÇµÄ¶ÓÎéÀë¿ª°¢Âüºó²»¾Ã£¬¾Í½á»éÁË¡£ÎÒÄ¸Ç×ÈÃÎÒ×Ô¼ºÒª´¦ÀíºÃÕâ³¡Îó»á¡£"  
  
"Å¶¡­¡­"Ë«Éú×Ó²»ÎÞÒÅº¶¡£"ÄÇ£¬ÄÇÎ»À­Ã·¶ûÓÐÃ»ÓÐ¸øÄã»ØÐÅ¡£"  
  
ÎÒÎÞÄÎµØÐ¦Ð¦£º"µ±È»ÓÐ£¬Ëý°ÑÎÒÐ´¸øÄ¸Ç×µÄÐÅÍËÁË»ØÀ´£¬¸æËßÎÒËµËýÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÒ»Îó»á¡£"  
  
"¾ÍÕâÑù£¿"  
  
"àÅ£¿"  
  
"ÄÇ£¬¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¬ÄãÏÖÔÚ»¹Ï²»¶ËýÂð£¿"  
  
ÎÒ¶ÔË«Éú×ÓÐ¦Ð¦£¬Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ð¡£  
  
"ÄãÒÔºó»á»Ø°¢ÂüÂð£¿»¹»áÈ¥¼ûËýÂð£¿"  
  
»Ø°¢Âü£¿£¿°¡£¬ÄÇÊ±ºòÕû¸ö°¢Âü¶¼ÖªµÀÓÐ¸ö½Ð¸ñÂå·ÒµÂµÄ¼Ò»ï°ÑÐ´¸øÄ¸Ç×µÄÐÅ×°µ½ÁË±ðÈËµÄÄ©»éÆÞµÄÐÅ·âÀï¡£Èç¹ûÎÒ²»ÊÇ¾«Áé£¬ÎÒÄþ¿ÉÈ¥ËÀ~~~~~²»¹ý£¬¹ýÁË¼¸Ç§ÄêÁË£¬ËýµÄÒôÈÝÐ¦Ã²ÔÚÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒäÖÐ¾ÓÈ»»¹ÊÇÄÇÃ´µÄÇåÎú¡­¡­  
  
"¸ñÂå·ÒµÂ£¿"  
  
"àÅ£¿"  
  
"Äã»¹Ã»ÓÐ»Ø´ðÎÒ¡£"  
  
"ºÃÀ²£¡£¡Õâ»¹²»¹»Âð£¿"ÎÒºÝÈàÁËÒ»ÏÂÄÇ¼Ò»ïµÄÄÔ´ü£¬°ÑËûÍÆµ½ÁËÒ»±ß£¬"ÏÖÔÚ¸ÃÃ¦Ê²Ã´µÄ¾ÍÃ¦Ê²Ã´È¥£¬ÎÒÒª¿´ÊéÁË¡£"ÎÒ×ª»ØÉíÖØÐÂÊ°ÆðÎÒµÄÊé±¾¡£  
  
"°¦--"£¬Ë«Éú×ÓÊ§ÍûµØÌ¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬"ÄÇÃ´ºÃ°É£¬×ðÃü£¡ÎÒµÄÀÏÊ¦£¡ÎÒÒ»¶¨»á¼ÇµÃÊ²Ã´ÐÅ¶¼ÄÜ×°´í£¬¾ÍÊÇ¹«ÊÂÎÄ¼þ²»ÄÜ×°´íÁË£¡£¡"  
  
"ÐÐÀ²ÐÐÀ²£¬ÖªµÀÄãÊÇ¸öºÃÑ§Éú£¡ÏÖÔÚÄã¸Ï¿ì¸øÎÒÔÚÑÛÇ°ÏûÊ§£¡"  
  
  
£¨ËµÃ÷£º°´ÓÐµÄÉè¶¨£¬¾«ÁéµÄ³ÉÄêÄêÁäÊÇ50Ëê¡£ÒÔÈËÀà20Ëê³ÉÄêÀ´»»ËãµÄ»°£¬ÕâÒ»ÄêË«Éú×ÓÓÐËÄÊ®Ëê£¬Ïàµ±ÓÚÈËÀàµÄ16Ëê£©  
  
  
180Äê5ÔÂ10ÈÕ  
  
Ï²Ñ¶´«À´£¬ÐÖµÜÁ©´ø¶ÓÏû³ýÁËÁÖ¹È¶«±ßÒ»¸öÐ¡É½µØÀïµÄ°Â¿ËË¹µÄÒþ»¼£¬³ÉÁËËûÃÇ¼´½«¾ÙÐÐµÄ³ÉÈËÀñµÄ×îºÃµÄÀñÎï¡£  
  
  
180Äê5ÔÂ20ÈÕ  
  
Ã÷Ìì¾ÍÒªÎªÐÖµÜÁ©¾ÙÐÐ³ÉÈËÀñ¡£¶øÎÒµÄÕâÒ»Õª¼Ç£¬Ò²½«´Ó½ñÌì¿ªÊ¼½áÊø£¬ÔÙÒ²²»ÐèÎÒÎªËûÃÇ¶Ñ»ýÕâÐ©Æ¬ÑÔËéÓïÁË¡£ÎÒµÄµ¼Ê¦µÄÔðÈÎ£¬Ò²½«¸æÒ»¶ÎÂä¡£ÍùºóÕâÁ½¸ö¾«ÁéµÄ´«ÆæºÍÊÂ¼££¬»áÓÐÈË×¨ÃÅÎªËûÃÇ±àÐ´³ÉÊé£¬È»ºóºÍÊé¼ÜÉÏµÄÄÇÐ©¾«ÁéµÄÊ·Êé£¬·ÅÔÚÒ»Æð£¬Á¬Í¬ÄÇ¹ÅÀÏµÄ¸èÒ¥£¬±»ÄêÇáµÄÉùÒôÇãÐÄµØ´«³ª¡­¡­  
  
the end 2002.9. 


End file.
